Taking Chances
by ButterflyChic79
Summary: Nathan Duke meets the girl of his dreams during a hostage situation and falls in love with herlove at first site. Can he save the girl, and win her love to? Cowritten with Jonathan FanAlso, Sam and Lisa fall in love and get married.
1. Love at first site

Story: Taking Chances Author: Angel2008-2009 Summary: Nathan Duke meets the love of his life during a hostage situation. It is love at first site, can these two make it through anything?  
Disclaimer: I don't own the original Dukes of Hazzard Characters.But I do own the new characters of the story who become part of the Duke family. And the plot.  
Bo, Luke, Nathan, and Will stood in the same area where Vince had stood the day before when he was leering at Layla. Bo and Will checked their guns quickly. Nathan and Luke didn't carry guns. Luke only carried one when he was on the road and Nathan had decided not to be a bodyguard or policeman. He had decided to do what his father had done before he had moved from Hazzard and become a fireman.  
"So, Bo, what's your plan?" Luke asked.  
"He's outgunned. Maybe if he knows that there's more of us he'll give up," Bo said as Will slipped his gun into the holster on his back.  
"I don't know, Uncle Bo. Why don't we smoke him out? I can climb up on the roof and stuff something down the chimney," Nathan suggested.  
"I don't know, Son. That sounds kind of dangerous. What if the fire gets out of hand?" Luke asked doubtfully.  
"Daddy, I'm a fireman. I know how to control a blaze. As soon as he comes running out I can run back in and put the fire out," Nathan said exasperated.  
"Nathan, I'm a former fireman. You may not mean to, but a fire can spread quickly if you're not careful," Luke said, his own voice slightly annoyed.  
'What do you think, Will? You want to take a gamble on a long shot by shooting him out or smoking him out?" Luke asked his eldest son.  
"I'll go with whatever Uncle Bo decides on. It's his house and the criminal has a V for Vendetta on him," Will said, taking neither side.  
"Nathan, can you really control the fire?" Bo asked, turning to his twenty-five year old nephew.  
"I think so. I just need to get up on the roof," Nathan said.  
"What are we going to set on fire?" Luke asked, looking around.  
"My jacket. I need a replacement anyway and payday's tomorrow," Nathan said, taking off his leather jacket.  
"I hope you know what you're doing, Son," Luke said skeptically, slapping his youngest son's muscular shoulder.  
"Me too," Nathan said, taking out a cigarette lighter which was a shock. None of them knew that Nathan smoked.  
"I didn't know you smoked, Little Brother," Will said casually.  
"A cigarette here and there. Don't really like it that much," Nathan said as he went towards the roof. Will cupped his hands together and Nathan placed one foot in his hands and Will pushed him up on the roof.

Vince, in the meantime, was still in the Duke's household. He woke from his nap hungry. He wondered what the Duke's ate.

judging from Layla's big figure, there might not be much left inside the house. He scratched his head and went into the

kitchen and looked inside the fridge, There was some turkey that looked homemade, some dressing, some salad, some salmon,

he began to get some of the stuff out and made him a plate. Vince was eating when he first smelled of the smoke. Who

was setting the house on fire? Vince nearly panicked. He didn't know what to do during fires. So he ran frantically to

the door and ran outside.

Lalya and the kids remained at Lori's. To keep the kids distracted, Lisa gave her youngest cousins some coloring books,

crayons, and watched them as they colored. Bo's kids were always creative when it came to drawing or coloring Layla thought

as she watched them from the livingroom. THey seemed content, and didn't ask much about who had broken into the house.

Lori watched Lisa "She's great with kids", she commented on her daughter. Layla smiled "Yes, she is. I was thinking of

having her babysit them sometime". "Oh, Lisa would love to. She loves her cousins". said Lori.

A few houses down, Sarah Summers was completely bored. Her and her family had just moved to Hazzard County and there

was nothing down here! At eighteen, Sarah was enrolled in College, and worked part time at the Dairy Queen. She didn't

like to stay home because her parents fought all the time and stayed drunk. Sarah decided to go take a walk, figuring

she'd meet some new niegbors.

Sarah walked carefree, not aware that a con man, a killer, and rapist was on the loose in the nieghborhood. If she had

known, Sarah would have stayed stuck in her own room and hid there. She passed a Farmhouse on several acres of land, 5? she

didn't know. She saw what looked like new nieghbors out, and thought she would go say hi. Sarah began the long walk up

the driveway. Suddenly a man jumped out in front of her looking like crazy, then he looked at her and decided that she

could be his next victim because she just came.

"Sir, are you alright?" Sarah thought the man looked panicked and wondered if she could help him. Without thinking,

Vince decided to kidnap her. It was better taking a young girl after all than no one. He picked her up. Sarah began to

scream hoping someone heard her. She struggled against his grip and screamed louder.

Nathan scrambled off the roof as fast as he could and landed in some shrubbery. Since it was cool outside Nathan tried to forget that he was wearing a muscle shirt. A loud scream penetrated the air, causing the four men to run. Bo and Will pulled out their guns as they ran.  
A fat man with thin red hair was on the run and had a young girl in his arms. She looked no older than Nathan and Will's sister, Sandra. "Put her down, Vince," Bo ordered sharply. The fat man stopped running and held the girl tight to his chest and pointed a knife at her jugular vein.  
At that moment Nathan and the girl's eyes met. Nathan smiled in spite of himself as he looked into her gorgeous blue eyes! She was so pretty! Nathan hadn't had a lot of girlfriends while he was growing up. he was painfully shy and awkward around the female of the species. But this girl made him feel bold.  
"Nothin' doin,' Duke. You ruined my life! I'll just take this little gal with me," Vince said cruelly, stroking the girl's soft brown hair. The girl winced slightly as Vince's fingers went through her hair.  
"Vince, let her go. You went to prison for murdering a young girl. Do you want to add another kidnapping, rape, and murder to your crimes?" Bo asked/  
Apparently Vince hadn't thought about that. He looked down at the young girl in his arms and up at Bo. They all held their breaths as he appeared to be making up his mind. Nathan felt his skin crawl as he stroked the girl's hair gently. Vince then lifted her chin and forcibly kissed her lips and flung her aside before running off into the trees.  
Bo, Will, and Luke ran off after him and Nathan crouched next to her. The girl was whimpering slightly. Nathan helped her sit up and looked at her tear-streaked face. "Are you all right?" Nathan asked.  
She nodded shakily. "My name's Nathan. What's yours?" Nathan asked, helping her stand to her feet.  
"Sarah Summers. He kissed me," Sarah sobbed.  
"You're fortunate that's all he did. The last girl he raped and killed. Now where do you live? I have to get you home," Nathan said. The young girl was shivering from head to foot and she was still crying.  
"About a mile from here," Sarah said, wiping her eyes and nose on the handkerchief he had given her.  
"Okay. As soon as we finish here I'll take you home," Nathan promised, wanting to take her in his arms and hug and kiss her tears away. Nathan felt his heart skip a beat as he looked at her. He didn't know if the feelings he was having was mutual with her. He liked her, but he didn't know if she liked him or not. After she had calmed down maybe he could ask. Or he could ask Will how he knew if a girl liked him. Will was just as shy and awkward as Nathan and he had gotten Alicia and two kids.

After about ten minutes later, Sarah stopped crying and realized she was now safe thanks to these four men who had saved

her life. The youngest one maybe twenty or so, was so cute! Sarah couldn't keep her eyes off him and he couldn't keep

his eyes off her. Sarah instantly liked him. When the crazed man flew her aside, Nathan had made sure she was alright.

looking into his eyes, Sarah felt a bit embarassed that they had met under these circumstances.

She was very fortunate to be living right now thanks to these people whom she hardly knew. The man was a rapist and

killer!

Sarah felt the same feelings that Nathan felt when he was around her. Her heart cut flips when she was around him, and there

was so much energy between them and attraction! Nathan when he talked to her, would make eye contact he looked like he

wanted to hug and kiss her and take her into his arms, but they had just met and Sarah understood his hesitance, she wanted

to kiss him to!

Even though she felt fine, her heart still pounded in her chest after the ordeal she had been through.But she tried to

be brave even though she nearly almost died. Sarah hoped that they caught that crazed man before they attacked anyone else.

Unable to take her eyes off Nathan's they still kept looking into one anothers eyes. "Thanks for saving my life. I owe you

and the other men my life. I have to thank you somehow", said Sarah. It appeared she was more calm now. Sarah noticed

that Nathan was taller than her 6'3" maybe. Compared to him, she was short. If she had to kiss him she thought, she would

have to tiptoe! They waited for his uncle, dad, and brother to arrest Vince.

Nathan watched the girl sitting next to him out of the corner of his eye. She was playing with a strand of her hair and had stopped crying. Nathan was taken with her height. She was so small compared to him. Even sitting down she was small she looked like a teenager, even though she was probably older.  
"You going to be okay?" Nathan asked, touching her shoulder gently.  
Sarah turned to look at him, a brief smile crossing her face. "I'm fine. It just scared me when that man grabbed me and then kissed me like that," Sarah said.  
"No one's ever kissed you before?" Nathan asked, touching her hair gently. It was as soft as satin in his fingers. His father, brother and, uncle had talked often about how Layla, Alicia, and Nathan's mother had soft hair that they loved to play with. Apparently Sarah's was the same way.  
"Not like that. So you're a policeman," Sarah asked, changing the subject.  
"No. I'm a firefighter. My uncle's a policeman and my brother was one until 9 years ago," Nathan said, her brown hair sliding through his fingers.  
"Thank you for saving my life. I didn't know that people like you existed," Sarah said.  
"Really? Are you new to Hazzard?" Nathan asked as she looked into his green eyes. Him and his brother and sisters had gotten his mother's green eyes and their father's dark hair.  
"Yes. I moved here last week. I haven't been out much, except working at the Dairy Queen," Sarah admitted.  
"Would you go out on a date with me tonight?" Nathan asked shyly. He didn't know what she would say. He thought that she was attracted to him, but he didn't know. It was hard for him to see if girls liked him. He thought he wasn't good-looking. Not like his brother. Girls liked Will even though he had married Alicia. He hoped this girl thought he was handsome, but he just couldn't tell.

Sarah looked at him surprised that he had asked her out. He still wanted to go out with her even after what she had

just been through. Sarah wondered if she looked like some helpless Damsel in Distress. Even if she was, it was obvious

he liked her anyway and she liked him. Nathan was so good looking, Sarah wanted to kiss him right then and there. But

she didn't think it was proper for a girl to get the first kiss. Guys were suppose to do that. Plus, the way he played

with her hair, she liked it. And right now, he was even more handsome upclose.

And he was a firefighter?! Sarah had a lot of respect for men who fought fires to save lives. People like Nathan were

real life heroes.

"Yeah, I would like to, what could we do in Hazzard?" Sarah asked smiling. The way it looked, Hazzard was so small that there

might not be much to do around here. Then again, she hadn't been out much ever since they got here. Maybe Nathan could

show her around and she could even get to know the rest of his family and even the ones who helped save her to thank them

properly.

They soon pulled up to her house.From the way it looked, no one was home yet. Her parents stayed gone most of the time

anyway. When they weren't partying, they were working. They usually let Sarah do whatever she wanted. They were cool

parents she thought and not that strict. They didn't even have a problem with Sarah dating older guys. She was an adult

and once teens reached a certain age, they were practically an adult.

Nathan walked into the house where his parents lived. When his mother was on the road Nathan stayed with Uncle Jesse and Daisy. When she was in Hazzard he stayed at his parents' house. Nathan felt something different that day, though.  
Since rescuing Sarah he felt like he had to see her again. Her hair had felt so soft in his fingers and he had picked his fingers through her hair up to the time that he walked her up to her door. She acted as if she liked his touching her hair as if he owned it. Nathan had wanted to kiss her, but he was a gentleman. He would never kiss anyone if they didn't want to be kissed. He didn't know if she wanted a kiss from him or not.  
Nathan flopped onto a chair at the kitchen table, nursing a cup of coffee. He had been drinking coffee since he was eighteen and enjoyed the taste. The coffee helped when he had to work night shift at the firehouse.  
"You okay, Baby?" Lori asked, wrapping her slender arms around Nathan's muscular shoulders. Nathan loved his mother and father's hugs. They showed their love for all their children through small hugs and kisses.  
"Did Dad tell you about that girl we rescued today?" Nathan asked as his mother stroked his dark hair gently.  
"He did. He said you seemed taken with her," Lori said.  
"I've never felt this way towards anyone. She's the first girl I've ever looked at and liked. I wanted to kiss her, Mama," Nathan said, taking a sip of his coffee.  
"Do you think she likes you, Baby?" Lori asked.  
"I don't really know. She let me stroke her hair and she looked like she liked me, but that could be because we just saved her virtue. Mom, I don't know," Nathan said, feeling lost.

Sarah was excited. Nathan had asked her out! She went into her bedroom to decide what to where that night. Nathan had

told her he would come get her at 7 and said that they could go do some bowling, catch a movie, and go to a restaurant they

both liked to eat. Sarah had agreed to go out with him she liked him alot and not just because he and the others had

saved her life.

Sarah looked through her wardrobe. She found a red shirt top she liked and a pair of jeans. So she decided to wear that

and she took a brief shower. Since the man had grabbed and picked up and kicked her with his alcohol breath, Sarah

wanted to wash any trace of him off. When she got out, she changed into her outfit and brushed her long brown hair.

Sarah liked the scent of Vanilla Shampoo and Vanilla perfume. So she wore it that night too and applied some Lipgloss.

In another hour, Nathan would come back and get her.

Sarah did want him to kiss her at the door but she felt like it was moving to forward to ask him to when they were at

the door. Sarah wanted to see him again and get to know him more. Around him, she felt safe like no one could harm her.

Nathan looked so handsome to her! So handsome, he could be a model or an actor. At few minutes til 7, Sarah was ready. She

sighed hoping she looked pretty and went downstairs.

Sarah never fell in love with a guy before. In High School she had some crushes, but they seemed to not notice her. WIth

Nathan, Sarah felt something different. She felt like he was in love with her too. Sarah grabbed a quick snack to eat

a peach since she didn't get to eat dinner that day. She ate while waiting on Nathan. It was few minutes til 7.

Nathan walked up to her door and felt his heart cut flips as he knocked on the door. Sarah answered it, a warm smell of vanilla washing over him. Nathan took a deep breath. The smell of vanilla was wonderful. His father had talked that each woman had a smell that every man liked. Nathan's mother smelled like apples, Will said that Alicia smelled like lavender, and Bo said Layla smelled like honeysuckles at times.  
"You smell good," Nathan said, smiling at her. Sarah smiled back warmly as she put on a dark blue raincoat.  
"Thank you. I was a little unsure if you didn't like vanilla shampoo or perfume," Sarah said as he opened his car door for her.  
"I like it. It's warm and smells so good," Nathan said as he got into the driver's side.  
"I'm glad. So what restaurant are we going to?" Sarah asked as Nathan started the car.  
"It's a surprise," Nathan said, keeping his eyes on the road. Nathan wanted to kiss her, but it was probably best if he just drove.  
"Nathan, I know you're uncomfortable around me," Sarah said, laying her small hand on his muscular shoulder.  
"What makes you say that?" Nathan asked.  
"You won't look at me more than five seconds. If you don't want to go on this date I understand. I understand if you're shy around girls," Sarah said, her thumb tracing his jaw.  
"I'm not shy around girls! I have two sisters and there's my two aunts and my brother's wife and my mother. It's just that you're so beautiful and I feel like I'm falling in love even though we just met today," Nathan said, letting everything he was feeling out.  
"Really? I feel the same way. I want to kiss you, but my mother told me that a girl never starts a kiss unless she's married. It's unladylike," Sarah said.  
"Really? I was told that a man never starts a kiss unless a girl tells him it's okay for the man to kiss her. It's not polite the other way," Nathan said grinning.  
Nathan and Sarah laughed as they pulled into the parking lot. "I've never met a guy like you before. No man has ever treated me like my feelings counted," Sarah said as they got out of the car.  
"Really? I grew up in a family where every female that comes in is treated like she's special," Nathan said as she slipped her soft hand into his and they walked hand-in-hand to the restaurant.  
"You're the first to treat me with respect. My father never gave that kind of respect to my mother and me when I was growing up," Sarah admitted as they sat at a table, Nathan across from her and gently stroking her fingers and palm gently with his fingers. The touch on her hand was soft and gentle.  
"I'm just sorry that Vince kissed you like that today. Having some man force you to kiss him like that can't be pleasant," Nathan said.  
"It wasn't. Vince had beer breath and kissing someone who's been drinking is enough to make anyone sick. You don't drink, do you?" Sarah asked warily.  
"No. I have never tasted beer in my life. My mother got my father to quit drinking and he influenced me to never start the habit," Nathan said, watching as a relieved look entered her eyes.  
"What about your brother? Didn't your father teach him?" Sarah asked, cocking her head slightly.  
"My brother and sister Lisa were kidnapped when they were three and four. They didn't come back to us until they were eighteen and seventeen. Then when Will came back he married a girl that he knew in Colorado so he didn't have much of a chance for my father to lecture him that much on the dangers of drinking. Of course Will hates the taste of beer anyway. But I don't want to spend all my time talking about my family. I want to talk about you, Sarah," Nathan said, changing the topics to her.  
"What do you want to know?" Sarah asked, starting to massage his hand with hers. Nathan hadn't realized that he had stopped stroking her hand until she touched a burn he had gotten a few nights ago when he had put out a fire with his hands.  
"Like, when did you move here to Hazzard?" Nathan asked, picking up her hand and kissing the palm gently.  
"Last week," Sarah said.  
"Where from, Sweet Cakes?" Nathan said.  
"Nebraska," Sarah said.  
"Do you like me?" Nathan whispered softly, holding her hand to his lips.  
"Nathan, didn't you hear me earlier? I think I'm falling in love with you," Sarah said, stroking his face gently with her soft fingers.  
Nathan couldn't think of an argument for that. When they finished eating their meal he took her out on the dance floor and danced a couple of dances with her. Sarah looked like she was having fun.

Sarah was surprised when Nathan said he was in love with her to! Most of the time when Sarah admitted her feelings to a

guy, they never returned them. In fact, some even laughed at her and made her want to go off somewhere and cry. But

not Nathan. Nathan loved her back! Sarah felt safe and happy around him and as he held her in his arms while dancing,

Sarah instantly knew he was the one she wanted to be with.

As they danced and talked, Sarah told him she loved to sing whenever she could. Most of the time she sung in church, and

during Fairs in the fall time. She also told him that her and her band liked to practice in somebody's garage every other

weekend on Saturdays. Sarah also told Nathan it was her dream to be a singer or even an actress whichever one she could

do first. Sarah also told him that her father didn't support her dream. Her dad wanted her to be someone like a Doctor or

Lawyer. "Do something better with your life rather than chasing stupid silly dreams that will never come true", she said

imitating her own dad. "Its just he sure knows how to bring someone down when they are feeling hopeful. I can understand

why mom wants to Divorce him". Sarah told Nathan that when her mom and Dad wasn't working, they did drugs and drank beer.

"They are really embarassing to be around and its like they don't care what goes on in my life. I told them about how you

guys rescued me today from some psycho, and it was just like they didn't care", Sarah took a long breath and rambled on.

"When I'm not working, I go to college and stay in my room most of the time. And the whole time I sit there and think to

myself, if I could just save up enough money from singing and working at the Dairy Queen, then I could move to California".

It was the whole purpose of her for working to be away from home and to save for her future. SO what if her dad thought

it was stupid? At least she was chasing a dream and trying to make it happen rather than not try to make it happen.

Nathan enjoyed being with Sarah. They both were enjoying each other's company and telling each other all they could think about each other; hopes, dreams, and fears. When Sarah told him about her life while they danced together he was glad that she had her head against his chest so she couldn't see his face. Her life sounded awful!  
Right now he would do what his uncle had done by marrying Layla two days after they had met just to keep Sarah safe from anyone out to hurt her. This had to be love at first sight. Nathan and Sarah walked out of the restaurant two hours after they got there. Nathan was taking her home.  
Sarah looked at him while he drove with a happy, sleepy look on her face. "I'm sorry we never got to the bowling alley or movie tonight," Nathan said as he walked with her to her door.  
"I understand. I enjoyed being with you," Sarah said, massaging his face with her hand.  
"I love you," Nathan said softly as he kissed the palm of her hand.  
"I love you too, Nathan," Sarah said, looking into his light green eyes.  
Nathan lightly kissed her forehead gently. "I'll see you tomorrow, Baby," Nathan said.  
"I have to work tomorrow. It's an eight hour day," Sarah said apologetically.  
"I'll join you for lunch then if you'll call me. I want you to have this," Nathan said, slipping a ring on her finger.  
"What's this?" Sarah asked.  
"I bought this in case I ever met a girl I wanted to be with all my life. I want you to marry me," Nathan said, tracing her face gently with his finger.  
"Nathan, you just met me," Sarah said, her expression one of pleased shock.  
"I know, but we don't have to get married soon. We can plan. Just promise me you'll think about it," Nathan said, wrapping his fingers in her hair.

During the ride home, Sarah felt like she was on cloud nine. And it truly was love at first site between her and Nathan!

Sarah never felt so in love with someone before, then again she never met anyone like Nathan who wanted to just protect

her. Glancing at her ring, which was beautiful and then at Nathan she said "Yes, I'll marry you Nathan." she liked the

idea of planning the wedding and waiting awhile to get married. It was the right thing to do. But, how would she bring this

up to her parents? Sarah guessed her and Nathan could tell them together.

They drove up to her house thirty minutes later, and her parents still wasn't home. Sarah was grateful for her privacy and

that her dad wouldn't be on the porch drilling Nathan with twenty questions. Even though they didn't mind her dating, her

parents always drove boys away leaving poor Sarah all alone and crying. Sarah wondered if there was a possibilty that she

could move out soon, she was old enough to and old enough to make her own decisions.

Sarah knew what was coming next she looked forward into kissing Nathan and at the same time nervous. Sarah never really

thought of herself as a good kisser and she was always afraid of messing it up. She came close to kissing guys before, but

never got the chance to because they always got interrupted. Even though she was nervous, Sarah kept getting the urge to

kiss his lips every now and then but decided to wait and see if he would ask her to kiss him. She began to wonder how she

could kiss him. Should she stand on tip toes? Or would he have to pick her up? Either way, she wanted to kiss him bad.

Usually Sarah didn't mind it when Guys picked her up as long as they were the ones she liked or was in love with.

Nathan felt his breaths come out in short ragged gasps. She said yes? She wanted him like he wanted her? Now that he was going to marry her, maybe she'd let him kiss her. The problem with kissing her would be her height. She was small and wasn't able to reach his lips unless she stood on tiptoes.  
Nathan hesitated slightly, trying to figure this problem out as she looked at him with an adoring look on her face. Nathan made his decision then. "Can I kiss you? I've wanted to all night and when I rescued you," Nathan said, figuring that he'd pick her up.  
Sarah's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Nathan, I thought you'd never ask! I've been wanting to kiss you all night!" Sarah said, her voice full of happiness and tears.  
"So I can kiss you?" Nathan asked as she wrapped her slender arms around his neck.  
"Yes, Nathan. You can kiss me. I am going to be your wife," Sarah said softly as she stood on her tiptoes, her mouth mere inches from his.  
Nathan picked her up in his strong arms and covered her mouth with his. Kissing her was wonderful! He just stood there kissing her soft lips gently. "Wow!" Nathan said breathlessly as they broke apart, trying to catch their breaths.  
"Me too, Nathan. That was great! I never dreamed I would like kissing you so much," Sarah said, before she kissed him again.  
"I love you," Nathan whispered as he kissed her from her ear to her lips.  
"I love you too. Will you meet my parents tomorrow? I want them to meet you," Sarah said, stroking his face gently with her hands and kissing his lips periodically.  
"Of course I will. I love you," Nathan said.  
"I'm glad. My parents are not good people, Nathan. Nothing like you're mom and dad. I just hope that when you meet them you won't change your mind," Sarah said hesitantly.  
"Hey, don't say that! I'll never change my mind. Now I gotta go. I have to be at work early tomorrow. Give me one more kiss before I go," Nathan said, pressing his lips firmly to hers. He heard her sigh softly as he kissed her. Nathan only had one doubt. He hoped her parents didn't bother her about marrying him. Nathan loved her and he was willing to marry her. He also hoped that his parents and everyone else liked Sarah too.  
They had accepted Alicia when Will and Lisa came back so they shouldn't have any problems accepting this girl that Nathan hardly knew. Nathan broke the kiss, catching his breath again. "Good night, Baby," Nathan said, playing with her hair gently.  
"Good night, Nathan. I love you," Sarah said, pulling his hand out of her hair and kissing each of his fingers, his palm, and his wrist before letting go.  
Nathan left, feeling lighter than he had in a long time. Now he knew what his father, uncle, and brother talked about often when they talked about their wives and how much they loved them. Now Nathan could talk about how much he loved Sarah.

Sarah went inside the house after watching Nathan leave and went inside feeling happier than she had in a long time.

Nathan loved her! And, he wanted to Marry her! Feeling excited, Sarah went upstairs after grabbing a snack to eat and

decided to contact her friend Anna about Nathan through email. She clicked on her yahoo messenger, and saw that Anna was

on. Feeling all happy, Sarah instant messaged her friend. The two taked for about an hour that night.

The Next day, the Dairy Queen was packed. Then again, the Dairy Queen was always packed. Sometimes Sarah got so busy, she

would forget to take a break. The other night she came home sore all over and complained about it. But, she got paid for

it and in the end, it would be worth it.

Sarah worked in the front, operating the cash registers and giving people their order. Sarah often kept the customers

satisfied, and not one gave her a complaint. And Sarah was happy about that. Sarah worked for five hours nonstop, then

it was time for an hour break, and she could call Nathan. She tried calling him first, but got his answer machine. Sarah

left a message and even sent him a text message hoping he'd get it and come. Sarah sat outside on one of the picnic

Tables.  
Sarah's mind went back to the way he had picked her up last night and kissed her. Nathan was a great kisser! And, when

he picked her up, Sarah could feel his muscular arms around her, and noticed he lifted her high off the ground. Sarah

didn't mind though, Nathan made her feel as if she were on cloud nine. Sarah hoped he was doing okay on his job and got her

message. What she didn't know was that one of her band members was spying on her and Nathan and was feeling very Jealous

of her.

Nathan came into the Dairy Queen feeling very tired. He had been up since very early this morning fighting fires all over Hazzard. He smiled as Sarah came running to him and hugged him tightly. "Nathan! Did you get my message?" Sarah asked, smoothing his face gently with her cool, soft hands.  
"No. I just got off of work and I came to see my girl," Nathan said, kissing the palms of her hands gently.  
Sarah looked into his eyes. "Are you okay? You look awful," Sarah said as they sat at a table.  
"I feel awful, Baby. I've been up since early this morning and I need something to drink and my girl to kiss me," Nathan said, a tired and teasing grin on his face.  
"Do you want me to kiss you first before I get your drink?" Sarah asked, teasing back.  
"I don't care," Nathan said. Sarah leaned forward and firmly kissed his lips. Nathan kissed her back, enjoying that scent of vanilla that was wafting into his nose.  
"I love you," Sarah said before getting up and walking to the coke machine. Nathan rested his head on his arms, feeling close to falling asleep. Nathan didn't open his eyes as someone sat next to him and started kissing him through his hair.  
"Darcy!" He heard Sarah shriek at the top of her lungs.  
Nathan opened his eyes and saw a pretty blonde sitting next to him and kissing him gently. He gripped her face so she wouldn't kiss him again. "Who are you?" Nathan demanded, sitting up.  
"Darcy Gregg. I saw you last night and you are the most handsome guy I've ever seen," Darcy said, with a dreamy look in her eyes.  
Nathan stood next to Sarah and took her small hand in his. "I hate to break it to you, but I'm engaged to Sarah," Nathan said, his green eyes icy.  
Darcy walked off with a huff and Nathan turned to look at Sarah. "I'm sorry, Sweet Cakes. I thought it was you kissing me," Nathan apologized, taking the coke from her.  
"It's okay, Nathan. You didn't see her. Your eyes were closed," Sarah said, pulling his face down and kissing his lips gently.  
"You're the only one I want kissing me from now on," Nathan said, sitting down and taking a long sip of his coke and massaging her face with his hand.  
"Are you hungry? I can have the cook make you a flamethrower," Sarah said, her arm around his shoulder and her fingers playing idly with his dark hair.  
"Sounds good," Nathan said.  
"Just don't kiss anyone until I get back here," Sarah teased, kissing him one more time before she went to the kitchen. Neither one realized that Darcy was watching from outside.

Darcy watched Nathan as he drank coke. He was so handsome! Why he was even with Sarah she couldn't even guess! Darcy loved those few minutes of kissing him. Even though he thought it was Sarah that didn't matter. Darcy wanted Nathan Duke.  
He was quiet and shy around girls and that made him even more attractive. Darcy was going to marry Nathan. He was going to realize that she was a much better choice than Sarah. She could kiss better than Sarah and she was prettier than Sarah. Nathan would see that she should be with him and not Sarah.

Sarah went into the kitchen and yelled his order to Barry the cook. Barry nodded at her and yelled for her to go into

the walk-in freezer to get the hamburgers. Even though she was on break, Sarah offered to do that for him. Barry was a

good man she thought. He was the Manager of Dairy Queen and the one who hired her. Sarah told Nathan she would return.

As she walked to the walk-in freezer, Sarah rolled her eyes towards Darcy her guitarist. The nerve of her trying to steal

her man! Couldn't Darcy get her own men, rather than chase hers? Sarah had no idea why she hired her as a guitarist. If

she was going to start being a threat, then maybe Sarah should fire her, Sarah thought.

Darcy walked back in, noticing Sarah going into the walk-in freezer. She waited for the brunette to walk in, then she

shut the door and locked Sarah inside the cold freezer. Sarah was an outsider and wouldn't be missed except from Nathan

and Barry she thought. But that was okay, she could have Nathan all to herself what she didn't realize was Nathan didn't

love her and wouldn't fall for her. "Hi Handsome", she spotted Nathan still in the booth and sat across from him hoping to distract him

from Sarah.

Sarah looked for the burgers and found them and when she walked towards the door, Sarah yelped as the door closed. She

tried to open it but it was locked! "Hellooooooo! Is anyone out there?! I'm locked in!" Sarah hated feeling trapped. It

was colder in the freezer than when she first came in. All Sarah could hear was the cooks yelling orders, people talking

loudly, and no one seemed to hear her. "Somebody, helppppppppppppppp!" Sarah scramed and banged on the door. Sarah

screamed as loud as she could but she doubted anyone heard her. "Helpppppppppppppppppppppppp!" Sarah kept banging on

the door.

Nathan looked at Darcy dully. What was she doing back in here after he and Sarah chased her off? "What do you want, Darcy?" Nathan asked as Darcy started to caress his face gently with her hands.  
"I was kind of hoping you'd change your mind about us, Nathan," Darcy her fingers twining into his hair. Nathan gripped her hand and put it down on the table in front of them.  
"There's you and there's me. But there isn't a "Us." As far as I'm concerned there will never be a 'Us' " Nathan said, attempting to get up. Darcy grabbed his wrists and pulled him back down into his seat. She was stronger than he had thought.  
"Nathan, I love you," She whispered as she came around and sat next to him, pressing her blonde head against his chest.  
Nathan looked at the simpering blonde. she pulled back from him and began to play with his hair again. "Darcy, I love Sarah," Nathan said as she started to kiss him gently.  
That was all he could say as her lips covered his. She kissed him and stroked his face at the same time. "Now do you still love her?" Darcy said, breaking apart and catching her breath.  
"Kissing me is not going to change how I feel about her. Even if you force me to marry you I'd never love you because I love Sarah," Nathan said, breathing hard. He hadn't felt anything while Darcy kissed him. He felt love and respect when he kissed Sarah.  
Darcy's eyes grew stormy and she stalked off angrily. Nathan didn't want to hurt her feelings, but the girl needed to know the truth. She could kiss him all she wanted, she could force him to marry her, but she'd never make Nathan love her. All the kisses in the world couldn't do that. Nathan took a sip of his coke, not realizing that Darcy had come back until she sat across from him.  
"Now I realize how much you love Sarah, but I'm willing to give you another chance, Handsome," darcy said, gripping his hand and rubbing it gently with her soft fingers.  
"Another chance at what?" Nathan asked surprised.  
"Forget Sarah and marry me," Darcy said simply.  
"Not happening," Nathan said icily.  
"Then I guess I can never tell you where I put her," Darcy said, grinning wickedly.  
Nathan nearly bolted out of his chair. "What did you do?" Nathan asked his voice low.  
"I'm not telling. You have to agree to marry me or you'll never see Sarah again," Darcy said smugly as pressed his hand to her mouth.  
Nathan felt his ears buzz at what he just heard. Darcy had kidnapped Sarah and was trying to force him to marry him. He wished his father was here. He had dealt with someone just like Darcy. Of course that someone had nearly killed his mother and Lisa and later and kidnapped Will and Lisa.  
"So, what do you say?" Darcy asked, sitting next to him again. Nathan looked at the girl and felt confused. Then he remembered what his father had done when Jenna had forced his parents to divorce. He had played along until Uncle Bo came.  
"All right. You win. I'll marry you," Nathan said, trying to sound defeated. Darcy squealed and pressed her lips firmly to Nathan's This time Nathan had to kiss her back and pretend he liked it.  
"You won't be sorry, Nathan," Darcy said in a breathless voice, stroking his face gently. Nathan pretended like he liked what she said. She got up and went towards the kitchen.  
"Where are you going?" Nathan asked.  
"I heard you tell Sarah you're hungry. I work here too. I'm getting your dinner," Darcy said. She came back a few minutes later, a smug look on her face as she sat down next to him. She ripped the burger apart and fed him bite by bite.  
She held back the last few bites and kissed him gently. "I talked to my partner. Sarah's been let go," Darcy said, putting a bite of burger between his lips.  
Nathan chewed the food carefully. He doubted there was a call. he had to get away from Darcy. He stood to his feet. "Where are you going, Baby?" Darcy asked, standing with him.  
"The bathroom. I've had two cokes since I've been here and I have to go," Nathan said simply.  
"Can I have a kiss before you go?" Darcy asked. Nathan hesitated slightly. Before he could say no Darcy covered his mouth with hers and gave him a long lingering kiss. Nathan went towards the bathroom in the back and waited a few minutes before he snuck back out.

Sarah kept screaming as it grew colder in the freezer. Her brown hair was starting to frost over, and she kept shivering.

Good thing she wore a sweater to work, but she didn't know how much longer that could keep her warm. "Hellllllpppppppp!"

Sarah screamed again her voice going weaker with each scream. If she made it out of this alive, she was going to tell

Barry to fire Darcy.

Sarah looked at her engagement ring. The other night she had been so happy to be with Nathan. Now Darcy was going to

ruin it all by kidnapping her and locking her in a freezer, and would probably force him to marry her. They were probably

away from the Dairy Queen by now happily around each other enjoying one another's company. Sarah knew that Nathan wasn't

the type to cheat on her. But if Sarah forced him to, he would have no choice but to go along with it.

Why did her happiness have to always be ruined? Darcy never wanted her happy. Her own mom and dad could care less if she

was happy or safe.

Sarah wanted Nathan with her right now telling her everything would be okay with his strong arms around her. That won't

be happening since Darcy is around bothering them now thought Sarah bitterly. If she got out of here, she was going to

press charges. Kidnapping, attempted murder. If Sarah died, Darcy would be charged with murder. Nathan would make sure of it.

Unless he married her, then he couldn't press charges. Please Nathan, don't marry her. Sarah silently pleaded. Did he

even know she was kidnapped and trapped in the freezer? Sarah screamed some more and pounded on the door hard. Then

she gave up.

After some time had passed, Sarah grew alot colder and was now in fetal position on the floor. She began to cry thinking

she would never get to see Nathan again, to hear his voice, to feel his sweet kisses again.How could someone hate her

so much and make her suffer like this? If Nathan was here, he'd tell her to hang on and not to give up. But Sarah

began to think no one was going to save her and that one of the employers, Barry would eventually find her frozen like

a popsicle.Sarah closed her eyes hoping Death would come quick. She didn't know that Nathan would hear her & find her and rescue her

and perform cpr. Sarah didn't know that her sweater would actually save her life in there.

Nathan snuck into the kitchen and stepped up to Barry. Since he had gone to school in Hazzard he had known Barry since the first grade. "Hey, Barry," Nathan greeted his friend.  
"Hey, Nathan. Long time, no see. How ya doin?' " Barry asked, thumping his back.  
"I'm fine. Have you seen Sarah Summers? She was eating lunch with me and a drummer in her band came in and didn't say where she went," Nathan said.  
Barry scratched his head. "I think she went to go get some burgers out of the walk-in freezer. That's the last time I saw her. Who was the drummer?" Barry asked.  
"Some girl named Darcy," Nathan said as he and Barry went towards the freezer.  
"I know her. She's obsessive. I think she watched "Fatal Attraction" one time too many," Barry said, a sour look on his face.  
"Figures. She forcibly kissed me and threatened Sarah if I didn't agree to marry her," Nathan said as they tried to get the lock off the door.  
Barry opened the door and Nathan turned on the freezer lights. Nathan's heart nearly stopped. Sarah was on the floor, her lips blue and brown hair iced over. Nathan stepped into the freezer and gathered Sarah up in his arms and carried her to the break room. He laid her on the leather couch and rubbed her cold face gently. He touched the side of her neck and proceeded to do CPR.  
Sarah coughed and her eyes fluttered up. Her lips were slowly getting the color back in them. "Nathan?" She managed to weakly say.  
"Are you okay?" Nathan asked, smoothing her hair back from her face gently.  
"Nathan, I screamed and screamed and no one let me out," Sarah said, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"I know. Darcy locked you in the freezer so I would agree to marry her," Nathan said, holding her tightly in his arms as she cried.  
"You didn't, did you?" Sarah asked.  
"I won't. I only made her think that I would. While you were out I asked Barry to call my uncle and brother. She'll be in jail for trying to kill you," Nathan said, playing with her hair gently.  
"You didn't kiss her, did you?" Sarah asked warily.  
"She kissed me. I only pretended that I liked it just to play along with her. I'm never going to kiss her again. You are the only one I'm going to kiss," Nathan said, kissing her blue lips gently.  
"I'm glad. I didn't want you to think she was a better kisser than me," Sarah said, weakly.  
"I'll never think that. Barry also called the hospital. An ambulance will be by to pick you up in a few minutes," Nathan said. Nathan watched her drift off to sleep on the couch. Barry had said that Uncle Bo had told him that he and Will would be there soon. He only hoped they hurried along with the ambulance. Nathan covered Sarah with a coat and sat in a chair across from her, picking one of her limp hands up and pressing it firmly to his lips.

Sarah looked at her fiance' smiling. She was glad that Nathan was the one who had saved her life. She noticed Barry had

helped him. Sarah had thought that she had died until Nathan brought her back. When air was being breathed into her,

Sarah woke up and saw Nathan's handsome face and he had her in his arms. Sarah felt cold all over, but she was getting warm

when he put his coat over her.

Sarah drifted off to sleep not long after she was rescued. She could finally rest now that Darcy would be arrested and that

things between her and Nathan would be okay. Not long after that, the ambulance came and put Sarah onto a hospital bed and

wrapped her up in a blanket. They told Nathan he could come and Nathan went in the ambulance with Sarah so she wouldn't

be alone. Barry stayed behind to make sure Darcy didn't go anywhere and to speak with the cops about what had happened

to Sarah. He knew that soon, they would want to talk to her to.

Darcy had scowled when she saw Nathan do a brave rescue on Sarah. That girl was so lucky to have someone who would save

her in a heartbeat! Nathan was a real hero!Darcy now realized as long as Sarah was alive, and she would be in jail, she

could never have Nathan. What a real bummer! Now Barry was talking to her and scolding her as they waited for the police.

Darcy wanted to escape. But there wouldn't be anywhere to run So she listened to her boss.

"Darcy, I'm dissapointed in you. You were a good worker until you pulled a stunt like this. No longer will you and Sarah

be working together. Your fired!"

Darcy sighed. She didn't care. Work wasn't going to be fun without Sarah as her friend and without Nathan sitting there

looking so darn cute. She looked at the cops as they came in one was blonde in his forties, the other one dark haired,

was in his thirties and looked like Orlando Bloom. They looked so handsome! Maybe getting arrested wouldn't be a bad

idea afterall!

Nathan sat beside Sarah's bed, watching her sleep. Nathan had decided to go with her to the hospital when the ambulance came. Her lips had pretty much returned to normal as her body temperature had come back to what it should have been.  
Nathan looked up as his father and mother came into the room. "How's she doing, Son?" Luke asked, wrapping his strong arms around Nathan's shoulders.  
"Okay. They've slowly started to bring her body temperature back to normal with a thermal blanket and warm liquids. They're worried that there might be complications and she could get pneumonia. They said that it depends on how long she was in the freezer," Nathan said.  
"Nathan, your uncle and brother called us and said what happened. Are you all right?" Lori asked, concern for him in her green eyes.  
"I'm fine, Mama. Darcy didn't get a chance to follow through on her threat. All she did was lock Sarah in that cooler and kiss me. She only thought she was making me agree to marry her," Nathan said, his mother's fingers gently massaging his muscular shoulders.  
"Just be careful, Baby. Girls like Darcy can be very dangerous. Look at what Jenna did to our family because she was obsessed with your father," Lori said.  
"I know, Mom. I won't underestimate her. If she gets out she may try again to break up me and Sarah," Nathan said.  
"Nathan, have you called Sarah's family?" Luke asked, wanting to know.  
"The doctors have already called them. Now, if they come here, I'll be surprised. Sarah told me that her family was drunk and in drugs half the time. If they even care that she nearly died in the freezer then they found God or they are putting on an act," Nathan said, rolling his eyes.  
"Nathan?" Nathan heard Sarah's weak voice ask painfully. Nathan turned to look at her. Her eyes were mere slits and she was gasping painfully.  
"Are you okay?" Nathan asked, stroking her forehead gently.  
"I'm not dead?" Sarah asked, nearly breaking his heart.  
"No. Me and Barry got you out of the freezer," Nathan said, watching as she drifted back to sleep. Nathan was happy that she was okay, but that rattled breathing sounded terrible.

As Sarah fell asleep, she noticed Nathan's parents in the room beside him looking at her concerned. Sarah wanted to say hi,

but she felt too weak to even say a whole lot. So Sarah slept some more and she woke back up three hours later just to

make sure she was still alive. Nathan had rescued her again! Sarah wondered if he was getting tired of saving her already.

She noticed his parents were in the room still, and talking quietly. Nathan had fell asleep in his chair beside her bed.

Sarah sat up coughing some. She felt fine like she was returning to normal. Now she just wanted something warm to drink,

Sarah's vision came in complete focus and found herself inside the hospital.

Sarah looked around the room. No sign of her parents. Her heart broke. Did they not care at all that she had almost died?

She had hoped to wake up and see her parents there, leaning over her bed, making a fuss and worried about their little

girl. The way they used to when she was little. Sarah felt sad. She longed to have a set of loving parents. A loving

family.

Then suddenly the door opened. Her father stood in the doorway with her mother. Her dad's name was Travis, and her mom

was named Sheila. Both looked exhausted from partying most likely, and only drunk some but at least they came. "Mom, Dad!" Sarah said

Happily. Sarah's dad came over and looked his little girl up and down. "Your not dying. Stop trying to get our attention

this way. Do you even know what time it is young lady? You dragged us out from a good party!"

Sarah was stunned by this rude behaviour of theres. "Dad, Mom, I-I -I - I almost died", her voice cracked slightly.

"I got locked in a freezer by some lunatic, and your accusing me of drawing attention to myself? Then you don't know

me at all! All these years of living with you two and you don't take the time to get to know me!" Sarah raised her voice.

All the tension she had been keeping inside of her was coming out. 


	2. Trouble ahead

Nathan started awake at the sound of someone's accusing voice. He blinked his eyes twice and looked at a couple dressed in ragged clothes. The look of them was enough to convince him that they'd been drinking or doing drugs. Maybe both.

"How dare you say that to her?" Nathan heard his own father's voice thunder in the room.

"Who are you?" The man asked in a slurred voice.

"Luke Duke. My son is the one who rescued your daughter from the freezer at work. A friend of your daughter's locked her in there for nearly thirty minutes," Luke said. Nathan stood tiredly, feeling his eyes burn.

He looked at Sarah who was crying quietly. Lori was in the chair on the other side of her, stroking Sarah's dark hair gently. "She's just doin' this to get our attention," the man grumbled.

"Excuse me, Mr. Summers, Sarah didn't do anything. She nearly died and I had to do CPR. The way you treat her, you don't deserve her," Nathan said, his green eyes glacial.

It was then that Travis Summers took a punch at him. Nathan dodged out of the way and hit the man right between the eyes. He fell unconscious. Nathan looked at his hand cocked in a fist and then looked at his father, mother, and Sarah. Mrs. Summers had left the room.

"Nathan?" Sarah asked startled, a frightened look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry that I had to hit him, Sarah. He took a swing at me first," Nathan said, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"I'm sorry that he came in here drunk. I can't believe he thought I would do this on purpose," Sarah said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It's not your fault, Sweetheart," Lori said, smoothing back her hair as if Sarah was Lisa, Sandra, or Alicia.

"I'm just so afraid of him. When he gets like this he hits me," Sarah said, her voice splintered.

"He actually hits you, Sarah?" Luke asked, a look of concern on his face.

Sarah hesitated as she realized she was talking about her problems to strangers. Nathan noticed that look on her face as she looked at him briefly. "It's okay, Sarah. They're my parents. They want to help you," Nathan said in a calm, reassuring tone.

"Yes. I have bruises on my back from where he's hit me," Sarah said, taking a deep swallow.

Nathan looked at his mother and then his father. "Okay. Sarah, you are coming to stay at our house until you and Nathan decide to marry. Or if you want you can stay at our son, Will's, house. We can talk to Will and his wife, Alicia," Luke said, a determined look on his face.

Sarah looked at the couple who seemed well dressed and well off in front of her. She didn't know just how rich Nathan's

parents were thanks to his mother's singing and acting career. At least this couple cared for her as if she were they're

own daughter. The woman had been so kind to her and was beside her giving her comfort. "That is so kind of you, I think

I will stay at your house, that way I can be close to Nathan everyday". This was the first time Sarah ever met Luke

Duke. He seemed like a nice and trusting person and he had alot of Nathan's looks. Sarah could easily see the resemblance

between the two.

Sarah still couldn't believe her parents acted the way they did, and she still couldn't believe her dad tried to punch

Nathan. Sarah was surprised that both Nathan and Luke stood up for her and said none of this was her fault. Before she

met the Dukes, Sarah used to not have anyone stick up for her. She had to learn to live with bad things happening to her.

Now that she had someone to stick up for her and care for her, Sarah didn't know how to react except she was grateful

for all this care.

Her dad remained unconcious on the floor. Sarah thought he deserved to be punched even though she was shocked that

Nathan would actually hit someone just for her. Then again, Nathan was very protective of her and his father was now

the same way towards her wanting her to live with them. It was a relief that she didn't have to live with her drunken

parents anymore. She had tried a million times to get them to come and hear her sing. BUt they had refused and said

that they had better things to do with their time.

Nathan sat at the dining room table with his family. Sarah sat next to him and looked nervous as she looked around at his family. The doctors had kept her overnight before releasing her. Nathan had picked her up from the hospital, relieved that she was okay.

Nathan's parents had agreed that she could stay at their home and that she could share a room with Sandra. Except for that phone call from Uncle Bo saying that Nathan could press charges against Darcy Nathan was happier than he had been in a long time. His girl was going to be all right and they were getting married in a month.

Because of Darcy and Travis Summers' attitude Nathan and Sarah had decided to marry in a month. That would give them time to plan the kind of wedding they wanted. Nathan looked at Sarah as she looked at him with a soft, gentle look in her eyes.

"I love you," he mouthed.

"I love you too," Sarah mouthed back, squeezing his hand. They had been holding hands since the ordeal.

"So what kind of wedding do you two want?" Lori asked, putting some fried chicken on the table.

"I don't know, Mama. What about you, Baby?" Nathan asked Sarah.

"I don't want anything too big. I don't have that may friends or family members to invite," Sarah said, looking down on her plate.

"Do you want to elope or have a church wedding?" Luke asked.

"I kind of wanted a church wedding, Mr. Duke," Sarah said timidly.

"Sarah, you don't have to call me that. Any of the women that my sons marry can call me Daddy and Lori Mama," Luke said, taking her hand that was resting on the table and squeezing it gently.

"Thank you, Mr- I mean, Daddy. And I'm sorry for my father's behavior when he came to the hospital," Sarah said contritely.

"It wasn't your fault. You're part of our family now. We are going to protect you like you are one of us," Luke said firmly.

Sarah was moved and for the first time, loved to. Nathan's parent's were so kind and sweet and opening their home to her

"Thank you, Daddy. I just don't know how to react with all this love surrounding me, I'm just not used to it, not that its

not great it is", Sarah rambled on. Sarah looked at the food on the table and thought it smelled wonderful. The last

time she had eaten was right before she was locked in the freezer.

It felt weird calling Nathan's parents Mommy and Daddy. But at the same time, it felt so right too. These people weren't

like her parents. They were kind and considered her part of the Family. There was a time back when Sarah and her real

parents were happy to. IT was before she lost her older brother Ryan. He had died in a car wreck on her birthday and

it tore Sarah's family apart. Then her parents began to drink and do drugs.

Sarah was even more glad that Nathan rescued her from that Freezer. She had been certain that she wouldn't get to see

him again and it frightened her. Sarah leaned against Nathan holding his hand tighter.

Sandra then came down the stairs exhausted after doing some homework. "Food thank goodness", she grabbed herself a plate

and helped herself. Lisa came in and chimed in, "I'm starving to!"

All through the meal Sarah kept squeezing his hand and leaning into his chest at intervals. It was like she was nervous around the love that Nathan took for granted every day. After dinner Nathan and Sarah sat on the porch and watched the sun set gently. Sarah beside him, her arm around his shoulder and awkwardly rubbing his shoulders gently.

"It's beautiful," Sarah said sleepily.

"Not as beautiful as you," Nathan said, causing her face to turn a light pink.

"Do you always say that kind of thing to a girl, Nathan?" Sarah asked.

"You're the first girl I've ever said anything like that to and the first girl I've ever kissed. Unless you count Darcy yesterday. But she doesn't count. She kissed me. I kind of had no choice on that," Nathan said.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea that Darcy wanted to marry you like I did. But you didn't want her either?" Sarah asked.

"No. Darcy is pretty, but I love you. I think she thought that if she made me kiss her that I'd love her. That's what that woman thought who made my parents divorce that time and forced my father to marry her. I didn't love Darcy after she kissed me. I love you," Nathan said, kissing her lips gently. Sarah kissed him back just as gently.

"I love you," Sarah said as they stood up and went into the house.

"I love you too," Nathan whispered softly. Just then his pager went off.

"What's that?" Sarah asked as Nathan took out his pager.

"I need to get to the firehouse. There's a fire and they need backup. Tell Mama and Daddy I'll be back as soon as I can. It might take awhile to contain it," Nathan said, slipping on his new leather coat and giving Sarah one more kiss before heading out the door.

Sarah kissed him goodbye and watched him leave. She hoped Nathan was carefull on his job. Firefighting was really dangerous.

She watched him drive away then she went back inside. She couldn't believe everything Darcy had done to her while she

was locked in a freezer. Kissing Nathan, trying to get her to marry him. Sarah was glad that Nathan didn't love Darcy or felt

anything for her the way he did her. Nathan was a true gentleman and acted like his father.

Sarah went inside and joined the Dukes in the livingroom to watch tv. Every night Nathan told her they took turns watching

a tv program they liked. Sarah sat in the middle of Lori and Luke Duke and watched an episode of Friends. The show was

funny and they had a good time laughing. Sarah and her real family never did this watch tv together. It felt good to be

part of a family.

She was getting married! Sarah could hardly believe that she would be getting married at eighteen. She just only wished

her parents actually cared about her. Sarah depised the fact that her father hit Nathan the way he did. He deserved to

be punched by Nathan. Sarah couldn't blame him for hitting him. Sarah was sorry Luke and Lori had to see that. Sarah

cuddled up next to them hoping they didn't mind. Sarah wanted to wait up for Nathan.

The fire was nearly out of control and Nathan spent hours trying to contain it with his other friends who worked at the fire department with him. By the time he was finished, his face was streaked with soot, his eyes were red-rimmed from the smoke, his clothes had ash and soot all over them, and his hands and face had second-degree burns all over them.

Nathan stepped into his parents dark house, hearing the bones in his legs crack with each step. Nathan's hands shook as he poured himself a glass of water to get the smoky taste out of his throat. He looked up as the lights flicked on, causing his eyes to burn.

"Owwww! Nathan groaned as he sat down at the table. Sarah through the film that covered his eyes sat down next to him.

"Nathan, are you okay?" Sarah asked, concern in her blue eyes.

"I'm fine, Sarah. What are you doing up, Sweet Cakes?" Nathan asked as she rubbed his hands gently with her hands.

"I wanted to wait up for you. I had to know you're okay. I love you," Sarah said, her eyes fastened on his hands.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"What happened to your hands?" Sarah asked, picking one of his burned hands up and pressing it firmly to her lips.

"Just a couple of burns. The fire was nearly out of control tonight. I just need to put some ointment on them and wrap them," Nathan said tiredly, resting his head on the table. Sarah stood and went to the first aid kit Lori kept in the kitchen. With a cotton ball and disinfectant she cleaned his hands and wrapped them gently.

"I'm done, Nathan," Sarah said, kissing him gently.

"Thanks. I'm going to bed. See you in the morning," Nathan said, standing painfully.

"Nathan, can I have a kiss?" Sarah asked, massaging his face gently with her hands.

"Sure," Nathan said as Sarah pulled his mouth to hers and kissed his lips gently. Nathan kissed her back, stroking her dark hair gently.

"I love you," Sarah said as Nathan made his way to the couch in the living room. He lay down, in too much pain to try going to his room. Sarah sat on the coffee table in front of the couch and covered Nathan with a blanket.

"I love you too," Nathan said as he drifted off to sleep. He didn't even hear Sarah get up, kiss his lips one more time and go upstairs to the room she shared with Lisa.

Sarah went to bed feeling tired. After seeing Nathan, she felt satisfied and got underneath the covers. Nathan looked

hurt when he came in and in pain but was trying to be strong around her. His burns looked awful and they would have to

clean them every night otherwise they might get infected. Sarah knew that his parents would be worried about him in the

morning. Sarah hoped Nathan would remember to shower.

Sarah had called her band members earlier saying they had to practice somewhere else. In her and Sandra's room, if the

Dukes would allow it. Normally they took turns practicing at other people's houses.Tomorrow she would ask Nathan's

Parents if they could practice here. If necessary, they could practice in Luke's garage.

It felt different sleeping in a new place. BUt at least she knew she was safe from her parents and Darcy at last. The next

morning, her and Lori would go over wedding plans, with her and Nathan, and they would go shop and be back in time

for lunch. Sarah yawned thinking that she had more homework to do tomorrow. Then she went to sleep.

Nathan woke up feeling a pair of hands rubbing his shoulders gently. Nathan looked at the person who the hands were attached. Sarah grinned at him and continued the brisk rubbing.

"Morning, Nathan," Sarah said softly as she leaned over and kissed his lips gently. Nathan kissed her back just as gently, cupping her face with his bandaged hands.

Nathan stood shakily to his feet, Sarah's head against his chest and her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders. "Ow! Nathan said as he felt the muscles in his legs crack.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked, looking up at him concerned.

"I'm fine, Sweet Cakes. It's just a little pain in my legs. I was on my feet for hours before I came home," Nathan said, twining his fingers in her hair.

"How are your hands?" Sarah asked, pulling his hand from her hair and looking at the bandages she had applied last night.

"They're a little sore, but I've been burned before. I'll be okay," Nathan said, tracing her jaw with his fingers.

"You can't blame me for being concerned. You came in here last night and you were hurt. I love you," Sarah said, her blue eyes filling with tears.

"I know. I know. Just don't worry. I'll be fine. Now can I have a kiss from my girl?" Nathan asked, lifting her up in his arms and kissing her soundly. She sighed softly as she wrapped one of her slender arms around his neck and pressed her other hand against his broad chest.

"Still worried?" Nathan asked as he put her down.

"I don't know. I just don't want to lose you, Nathan," Sarah said.

"I know, but I promise, you won't," Nathan said, kissing her lips again in a long kiss.

Sarah broke the kiss, breathing hard and trying to catch her breath. "I better go to the kitchen. I promised your mother I'd help her cook breakfast," Sarah said.

"I need to go get a shower. Just think of this, Baby; in a few months you'll be cooking my breakfast," Nathan said, kissing her again lightly before he ran upstairs and into the shower.

Sarah grinned sheepishly as Nathan bounded up the stairs. She was his girl and his baby and he'd rather have no one else!

she skipped off happily to the kitchen and joined Lori in there. Together, they made a killer breakfast, Eggs scrambled,

sausage links, and toast for everyone.

Sarah set the table wondering how she was going to ask the Dukes if she could use their barn or house for practices every

weekend. And she wondered how she was going to find a drummer on short notice that wasn't insane.

Both her and Lori talked as they cooked. Sarah had found out that Lori was a country music singer. SO if anyone understood

she needed somewhere to practice, then Lori would.

Sarah watched Nathan come back downstairs dressed in blue jeans, and a plaid green shirt. Sarah loved him in those kind

of shirts and in solid colors to.

Sandra and Lisa also came down with sleepily looks on their faces. Sarah sat next to Nathan holding his hand the entire

time as they ate. They exhanged smiles and kisses to. Sarah finally looked at the Dukes "Ah, Momma and Daddy? There is

a favor I need to ask". Sarah felt nervous. Sandra and Lisa looked at her.

Nathan wondered what Sarah could possibly want to ask his mother and father. He knew that it wasn't that she was tired of Nathan and wanted to leave him. She was holding his bandaged hand and stroking the hand and wrist at intervals with her soft fingers. Anyways she couldn't be wanting to leave him. Not the way they still loved each other and she would have stopped saying that she loved him or stopped kissing him.

"I was wondering if you could let my band practice in the garage? I'm a singer and I need some space and I don't know where to practice," Sarah said, her eyes going to her plate.

Nathan felt sorry for her. She was still so shy around his family! Apparently his mother and father understood that too. "Of course you can practice in our garage. You didn't even need to ask us," Luke said, reaching over and cupping her face gently as if she were Sandra or Lisa.

"Thank you. I just thought that you might not understand I guess," Sarah muttered.

"That's silly. Of course we understand. I'm a singer too. Singers need to practice," Lori said, smiling warmly.

After breakfast Nathan and Sarah sat on the back porch, holding each others hands and kissing every so often. "Do you feel any better?" Sarah asked, resting her forehead against Nathan's arm.

"A bath always makes me feel better. I have to work again tonight. So I get to rest during the day and spend time with my girl and family," Nathan said.

"I'm glad your parents agreed to my music. Your mother told me that she sang, but I guess I thought your parents would be like mine and tell me that it was a waste of time," Sarah said ruefully.

Nathan turned to look at her and holding her chin he forced her eyes to meet his. "That is silly. My parents will never do that. My sister, Sandra, sings with my mother. She never told Sandra that singing was silly," Nathan said. Sarah's eyes filled with tears and she kissed his hand gently.

"I love you," Sarah said in a slightly splintered voice.

"I love you too," Nathan said, covering her mouth with his and stroking her face gently. Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck and twined her fingers in his hair.

After awhile of sitting on the porch Nathan and Sarah went inside to the living room where his parents sat with Alicia and Will. Nathan stopped as he saw his brother and sister-in-law sitting there with grim looks on their faces.

"Will," Nathan greeted his older brother by pounding him on the back.

"Hey, Little Brother. Hi Sarah," Will greeted Sarah kindly.

"Hi, Will," Sarah said politely as she sat next to Alicia.

"What brings you two over here in the afternoon?" Nathan asked his brother.

"It's not good news, Nathan. it affects both you and Sarah. Uncle Bo called me on my cell phone. Darcy Gregg has just posted bail," Will said, a pained look on his face.

"What does that mean?" Sarah asked confused.

"That means her parents paid her fine and Uncle Bo had to let her go," Will said. Sarah's face turned paler than a sheet and she looked as if she were going to faint.

Sarah suddenly didn't feel very well. In fact she felt lightheaded and was about to faint. Darcy made bail?! She couldn't

believe it. All she wanted was for her and Nathan to have peace and to kiss alot and have time with one another. Now

that Darcy made bail, she might do something much worse to her and Nathan maybe even finish what she started to Sarah.

Just so she could have Nathan to herself.

Sarah was still trying to get over with being locked in the freezer at the Dairy Queen. She could have died! Both her

and Nathan had gone to the courthouse with Bo and had a restraining order against Darcy made. Darcy couldn't come

within 100 yards between Sarah and Nathan. But that wouldn't stop her, Sarah realized. If Darcy couldn't come to them,

then she would hire someone who would like one of her friends since her parents were rich.

"This is awful news! They can't just let her go! She tried to kill me! Will, you and Bo have to do something. She can't

come near us!" Sarah stood and faced Will as she said this her panicked voice screeching the entire time trying to get

Will to listen. "Please don't let her come near us!" Sarah pleaded with him.

Her and Lori had already began planning her and Nathan's wedding and was hal;f-way through planning things. Sarah wanted

everything to go smoothly. Both her and Nathan agreed to a small but elegant ceremony in a church with just a few friends

and family. Sarah wondered who would protect her now that Darcy was on the loose. Sarah never had considered hiring a

bodyguard until now. She might need to hire one just because this happened. Feeling more lightheadedness overwhelming her,

Sarah lost her balance and fainted.

Nathan caught Sarah before her head impacted with the coffee table. He sat down, holding her on his lap and cradling her head against his shoulder. "Will, we can't let Darcy hurt her again," Nathan said, stroking her hair gently.

"I know, Little Brother. Darcy has only talked about getting Sarah. But that talk could turn real. She'll do anything to have you, Nathan. Believe me. I lived with a woman just like her; they are capable of anything," Will said as Will, Alicia, Luke, and Lori left the room.

Nathan put Sarah down on the couch and covered her with a blanket. Sarah slept for a good twenty minutes and bolted upright. "Nathan?" Sarah asked, trembling as Nathan kissed her forehead gently.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked, his lips trailing from her forehead to her lips.

"What happened?" Sarah asked, sitting up.

"You fainted," Nathan said, kissing her from her ear to her mouth.

"I fainted. It was Darcy," Sarah said, slowly remembering.

"Yes. She's been released and you freaked out," Nathan said, holding her tightly in his arms and wrapping a few strands of her dark hair around his fingers.

"Nathan, I'm scared. Darcy will stop at nothing until she has you. She was raised selfish because her parents are rich. Anything she wants, she gets. I'm so scared that she'll try to kiss you again and then you'll decide you want her over me," Sarah said, her eyes full of concern.

"That won't happen. I want you, Baby," Nathan said, rubbing her back gently.

"She's more beautiful than I am. Boys weaker than you have decided that they want her. A girlfriend of mine had a boyfriend who said that he loved her. Then Darcy decided that she wanted him and she turned on all the charms and flirts and the boy found himself falling in love with her. Of course his heart was broken when she broke up with him for another boy," Sarah said.

"I'm not like other boys. I will not break your heart that way. I love you and you are the only one I want to kiss and marry," Nathan said, kissing her lips gently.

"So what are we going to do?" Sarah asked, running her fingers lightly over his arm.

"Well, I can protect you on the weekends. And my father and Will can protect you the rest of the time. And since we plan to get married soon that schedule will work," Nathan said.

"Nathan, I love you," Sarah said as they stood up and her adoring blue eyes fixed on his light green eyes.

"I love you too. Just relax and think about our marriage. In a month you'll be my wife," Nathan said, not aware of how much trouble they were in or that Darcy had some evil plan for getting rid of Sarah.

Sarah liked the sound of being Nathan's wife and the only one that he loved to kiss and to marry. They kissed on the couch

some more and Sarah got up saying she had drummer tryouts and practice that afternoon. That night, she had a gig over at

coyote nightclub and her show was a sell out. Even though she wasn't famous yet, Sarah sold out crowds rather quickly with

her fantastic voice and the ability to play electric guitar every now and then.

Nathan followed her out to the barn. Earlier she had dialed and texted the bandmembers to come their early and had announced

that she needed a drummer. Sarah sat at a table with a notepad with Nathan and Karla . Joey, Mary, John, Mark, and Allison

were present there. John was a gifted keyboardist, Joey played the acoustic guitar, Mark was excellant on the electric

guitar. Mary and Allison were her back up singers and dancers. Often during the show, Sarah and them would dance and sing

together having a blast before the roaring crowd. Mary was black with beautiful skin. Allison was a petite blonde who just

love to get lost in the music.

Sarah watched as a line of people mostly young teenagers came in to fill the role as Sarah's drummer. Sarah had changed

earlier into a black tank top which said Rock on the front in glitter and black stretch pants. Sarah didn't recognize

anyone at first until she saw Lisa Duke. Lisa Duke?! Since when did she play the drums? Sarah raised an eyebrow and the

tryouts was underway.

The first couple of drummers were okay. Sarah liked the beat at which they played the drums but at times, their playing was

offbeat. Onto the next round. The next twenty something drummers that played sounded terrible. Sarah took a swig of her water,

doused it down, and shook her head. It was going to be a long day.

Then Lisa came up carrying drumsticks. Sarah looked at her. "I know what your thinking does she know how to play drums?

I played drums with my high school band for four years where me and Will used to live. Since then I've played for several

bands including kinda like this one." said Lisa got behind the drums and smiled at Sarah.

Sarah smiled her famous singer's smile and said "Good. Let's see what you have got". Sarah was then blown away by Lisa's

performance. For a drummer she was actually really good. She was even better than Darcy was! Sarah and the others

applauded . Lisa walked in front of them "Well? How did I do?" she was out of breath.

Sarah and her band members talked in a huddle. They murmured back and forth whether they should hire her. All of them

agreed to. Sarah looked at Lisa and smiled "You got the job. Be at the coyote nightclub tonight at 7 and listen to my cd."

Sarah handed her a demo cd that she had someone made her awhile back. Lisa smiled "Thanks!" Sarah then added "Oh and

do stay behind we're practicing some songs tonight". Sarah then told everyone else the auditions was over and then they

left.

Nathan watched as Sarah fixed her hair in front of a mirror. Nathan loved it when she had her hair down so he could run his fingers through it as he kissed her over and over. But when she sang she had told him that she wore it pinned up, with some long tendrils of hair curled around her face.

Sarah put down the curling iron and piled her hair high on her head. "What do you think, Nathan?" Sarah asked, turning to him.

Nathan walked over to her and sat down beside her on the bench. "I think you look beautiful. I wish your hair was down, but I understand," Nathan said. he leaned forward and kissed her lips gently.

"Nathan, I just put on my makeup," Sarah protested while she kissed him back.

"Sorry. I just love kissing you," Nathan said sheepishly and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I do love you though. You will be there tonight, right?" Sarah asked as she reapplied her lip gloss.

"I wouldn't miss it. Thanks for letting Lisa join your band. She's had a harder time adjusting to our family after that woman kidnapped her when she was three. Will was able to move on, but the pain of that time has been difficult," Nathan said.

"What did that woman do to her?" Sarah wanted to know.

"She hasn't talked a whole lot about it. Will had to fill us in on the information. Jenna kidnapped both of them when my brother was four and Lisa was three. The first thing she did was dye their hair to her color; which was a chestnut color. Then she lied and said she was their mother and that our father divorced her and never wanted to see Will and Lisa again. Then she forced my brother and sister to call her 'Mama.' They did. for years she told them lie after lie, abused them both, and kept dyeing their hair. Will stopped a year before he became a cop. Lisa's was dyed until they both came back to us. Will saw the missing persons report on both of them and they managed to make their way back to us. Lisa's hair was nearly damaged with fried spots in it. Mama had to take her to the hair doctor and the woman had to prescribe pills and shampoo for Lisa to use every day. Her hair may be back to normal, but she still has problems with it. She cried a little when she first came back, but she's hidden the pain of that time. Daddy has tried talking to her, but she gets upset," Nathan said.

Why did that woman kidnap them?" Sarah wanted to know.

"She was like Darcy. She was an old girlfriend of my father's. When he broke up with her and he married my mother she lost it. When my brother was born and Mama was pregnant with Lisa she kidnapped my mother and brother and forced my parents to divorce. Then she forced my father to marry her. My father did so Uncle Bo could stop her. Which he did. My father divorced Jenna and then remarried my mother," Nathan said, rubbing her back gently.

"That's what I don't want. I don't want Darcy to force us apart and I don't want our children, if we have any, to suffer because of her," Sarah said in a small voice.

"Don't worry. Darcy won't. My father said he didn't like it when Jenna made him kiss her. I didn't like it either when Darcy made me kiss her," Nathan said soothingly.

"I don't like hearing about it. The idea of Darcy's lips touching yours makes my skin crawl," Sarah shuddered involuntarily.

"Don't think about that. Just think about tonight and that you're going to do what you love," Nathan said, hugging her tightly and kissing her forehead gently. The worried look on her face faded and they left the house an hour later.

Sarah's eyes lit up as she saw the club when they first pull in. People was in a long line stretching from the door to the end of the walk-way of building.

of the nightclub. She knew some of them would be turned down once they sold out of tickets. Nathan was going to escort her

in. Sarah put on a pair of shades to disguise herself so she wouldn't draw the crowd's attention. She didn't want to be

late for her own show. They walked into the back door where no one would spot them.

Sarah was feeling pretty well before her performance. She had to be in order to perform well. She couldn't let audience

members see her upset then try to sing to. It just didn't work that way. Sarah kissed Nathan before she went to the

dressing room to freshen up her makeup some more just right before the performance. Earlier, Sarah had given his mom and

dad free tickets to her show along with Will and Alicia. They had exclusive VIP seating.

Sarah watched as the clock struck 7. She was ready. Sarah stepped out of the dressing room and waited for them to call

her name backstage. She got her electric guitar ready and her mic which she wore around her face.

The club owner stepped up to the stage "Welcome everyone! Thanks for coming to the show tonight! I can tell most of you

are excited to see Hilary Duff again and we are to. Her shows just keep getting better don't you think?" the crowd roared

their approval and their screams were deafening. The owner laughed "Okay, please welcome back our local newest talent,

Hilarrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyy Dufffffffff!"

The beginning of Fly was opening up and Hilary stepped Halfway on stage she would appear in a moment, but first she just

wanted to sing in the back for a few minutes. The crowed roared at her high soprano voice. As she got towards the middle

of the song she stepped out into the smoky floor directly in view of the audience. What was best about the club is you

couldn't see the audience. But you knew they were there. Hilary/Sarah smiled at the audience and continued singing and

playing her guitar.

Nathan watched, his eyes glowing with pleasure as his girl sang. The lights were so bright that she couldn't see him, but he could see her. Her voice was strong and beautiful and if she was nervous she didn't let it show. Nathan was so intent on watching her that he didn't see anyone sit next to him until her felt a gentle caress on his wrist and a sugary sweet voice that made his blood run cold.

"Hi, Handsome," the voice purred softly. Nathan took his eyes from Sarah and looked at Darcy through the harsh glare of the club's lights.

"Darcy, what do you want? You know you go to jail if you harass me or Sarah," Nathan said, pulling his hand out of hers.

"Nathan, I'm hurt. I just came tonight because I heard Sarah was going to sing and I also like the group after her. It's a surprise to see you here," Darcy said in her sickening simper.

"Well, now that your here. I'm going to sit with my parents. Consider yourself fortunate that I'm not calling the cops," Nathan said stiffly, walking through the darkened room. His eyes adjusted to the lights and saw his parents, Alicia, and Will sitting together. He joined them quietly.

"What's wrong, Little Brother?" Will asked, a concerned look in his eyes.

"Darcy's here. She tried to flirt with me again. I think she might try to harm Sarah," Nathan said as Sarah started to sing another song.

"She's in direct violation of her restraining order by talking and flirting with you. I'll call Uncle Bo," Will said, pulling out his cell phone. Nathan bit his lips and watched Sarah as she sang. He hoped and prayed that Darcy wouldn't hurt Sarah this time.

Sarah continued to smile and sing for the crowd shaking hands along the way. Sarah saw Nathan and his family

sitting on the front row. After shaking everyone's hands, Sarah did another round of fast songs including

"Dignity", "Coming Clean", "Dangerous to know", and "Jericho". During "Jericho", Darcy moved towards the

stage.Nathan had made her mad big time and she was going to get him back for it. If he wouldn't dump Sarah

for her, then Darcy would in no doubt try everything she could to kill the singer.

Darcy looked around frantically wondering what she could do.Finally she saw the speakers wires begin to

spark so she pushed with all her might and then suddenly the speaker began to fall.

Sarah was singing "Jericho" when she saw the falling Speaker with it sparking fixing to catch on fire. Sarah

screamed unable to move out of the way it was like her body remained frozen unable to move.

Darcy smiled in triumph. Sarah was going to get hurt badly. But what she didn't count on was Nathan's

quick heroic actions would save Sarah's life. Darcy didn't know Sarah had bodyguards with her that

night.

Nathan saw the speaker fall. Since he was practically able to walk on the stage from where he sat he jumped up ran on the stage and pushed Sarah, who stood frozen, out of the way; taking the heavy piece of equipment on his broad back.

Nathan gasped in pain as he laid there on the floor. Sarah took him in her arms as the lights in the club turned on. Through the haze of pain he saw his father, mother, and brother run to the stage. "Nathan?" Lori's concerned voice echoed through the fog as she sat beside Sarah. He felt his father's arms slide under his shoulders and he moaned in pain.

"Nathan, you saved my life," Sarah said, caressing his face gently with her hand.

"Will, call an ambulance," Luke ordered before Nathan could say anything.

"Will he be okay, Daddy?" Sarah asked, squeezing Nathan's hand gently.

"He'll be fine, Sarah," Luke said, gently brushing her face with his hand. Lisa joined them then.

"Is Nathan okay, Dad?" Lisa asked anxiously.

"He's fine, Baby," Luke said gently.

"Sarah, what happened? All I saw was that speaker and Nathan jumping on stage," Lisa said.

"I don't know. All I know is that Nathan got hurt because of me," Sarah said, tears coming to her eyes.

"That's not true. I'd do it again in a minute. Darcy was here tonight and I think it was her that tried to kill you," Nathan said, reaching up and touching Sarah's face gently.

"Darcy?" Both Lisa and Sarah asked.

"Yes. She sat next to me in the audience and tried to flirt. I got up and sat next to Mama and Daddy and I guess she got angry," Nathan said ruefully. The pain was almost too much in Nathan's shoulder. Looking into Sarah's eyes he passed out completely, not waking up again until he was in the hospital.

Sarah rode in the ambulance with Nathan when he got hurt. Nathan had risked his life for hers not caring if he had gotten

hurt in the process. Sarah admired the hero within him and had he not pushed her out of the way, she could be dead right

now or seriously injured. Sarah held his hand during the ride. It was strange seeing Nathan laying on the stretcher,

helpess and knocked out. Nathan always seemed strong to her and could handle everything. It was hard amagining him hurt

until a few nights ago he came home hurt, and now injured because one of their speakers fell on him. One of her speakers

that is.

Before Sarah got in the ambulance, dozens of reporters had surrounded her wanting info on the story. Being the kind

singer she was, Sarah took a few moments and told them what happened and who had gotten hurt. "I'll tell you more

of the story later, right now, being with my fiance' is important". Sarah then climbed into the ambulance with help from

Luke and Lori who stayed with her when she was being interviewed. The reporters respected the singer's privacy and watched

them drive away into the night.

Earlier after Nathan's accident. Sarah realized the crowd was still there wondering if everything was okay. Sarah explained

to the crowd what had happened, and that the rest of the show would have to be cancelled. Sarah promised them another

show next week on a Friday and for them to hold onto their tickets to get back in. When they got to the hospital,

Nathan was taken in to be examined. Sarah wanted to go back there with him, but the Doctor only asked for Immediate family.

So Sarah had to wait outside by herself and she was mad about that and constantly worried about nathan. Lisa stayed with

her knowing her brother wouldn't want Sarah to be alone. Will, and Alicia stayed with her too. Luke and Lori went in

with their son. "I am his fiance'! I should be alowed to go in there!" Sarah complained to WIll and Alicia.

Nathan woke up to a gentle prodding on his collarbone, which caused a short explosion of pain on his part. He whimpered in pain, feeling like a small boy. "It's all right, baby. It's all right," he heard his mother's voice say as if it came from a tunnel and felt her soft , cool hands run through his hair.

Nathan noticed then that he was on a bed and on his stomach. Someone had covered his lower legs with a blanket and taken off his shirt and was probing his back and shoulders gently. "Broken collarbone," someone with a grave voice said.

"How long?" Nathan asked, looking up at a grim man.

"Six weeks. He can go home in two days, but I don't want him out of bed unless it's absolutely necessary," the doctor said, fixing Nathan with a stern glare.

"What about my job?" Nathan asked.

"You won't be able to work until I say you can. Now, is there anyone you need to tell about your son's injuries?" The doctor asked Luke and Lori.

"We have to call the fire chief and we have to tell his sisters and brother. Also our son's fiance is here. She'll want to know. All our children are here in the waiting room," Lori said, watching as the doctor prepared a shot of something.

"What are you giving my son?" Luke asked as the doctor cleaned a spot on Nathan's muscular shoulder.

"Something for the pain and to help him sleep tonight. Morphine and chloroform. The orderlies will help dress him in a hospital gown while you go tell your children," the doctor said, looking kinder as he injected the clear liquid into Nathan.

Nathan felt like his head was swimming and the room got black. A couple hours later he woke up in his private room, Sarah holding his hand against her lips.

Sarah had been crying the whole time they were there. When the doctor left, Luke and Lori told everyone the news. Nathan

had broken his collarbone! Sarah had cried some more this time on Luke's shoulder. She knew it wasn't her fault in

Nathan getting hurt. But she sure felt like it was. Luke kept telling her it wasn't her fault that Nathan would help any

one in trouble risking his own life.

Sarah had walked into the hospital room seeing Nathan lie there asleep.Since she felt like she did this to him, Sarah

vowed to help him get better.She owed that much to him. Sarah had wiped her eyes earlier hoping she had erased her crying

face good.She sat next to the bed grabbed his hand, kissed it and said "Hey Handsome". she hoped Nathan didn't see how upset

she was.


	3. Sam is alive

Nathan smiled faintly as he looked at Sarah. His head still felt like he was swimming. With an effort he reached up and touched her face gently. "Sarah," he barely managed to get out.  
"How are you feeling?" Sarah asked, gently stroking his hand on her face. Her fingers moved down to the wrist.  
"I don't feel any pain. Are you okay?" Nathan asked. That was all he could ask as she leaned over and covered his mouth with her soft lips. Nathan sighed softly as the warm smell of vanilla assailed his nose and Sarah stroked his face gently.  
"Does that answer your question?" Sarah asked, breaking the kiss.  
"I guess so. Did they find Darcy?" Nathan asked.  
"Bo told me that they are still looking. They also are putting a police detail on you. They think that Darcy might try to kill you," Sarah said, stroking his face gently.  
"Really? She said that she loved me. I don't think she'd try that. She'd more try to kill you to separate us," Nathan said, the soft fingers rubbing his face making him feel sleepy.  
"Well, she won't be able to try to kill either one of us. Me, your mother, and father are all taking shifts in watching you. The doctor said we could while you were out," Sarah said, smiling briefly.  
"I love you," Nathan said softly as he fell asleep. he didn't her Sarah's answer or felt her kiss his lips again.

As Nathan fell back asleep, Sarah leafed through some magazines and a word search book as she waited for Nathan to wake

back up. Sarah decided that they should get married sooner than a month mainly because she didn't want to risk Darcy

trying to separate them again. Sarah could call up a preacher, and have him marry them in the Dukes home. Sarah had

wanted a church wedding but with Nathan off his feet, that wouldn't be possible. They could always have a wedding ceremony

some other time when they Renew their vows. But right now, with the wedding at home they could still be in their formal

wear. Sarah would wear a simple offwhite skinny gown with beads on it and without a veil. Sarah would also do everything

she could to get him back on his feet. Even take him to physical therapy. Sarah saw him wake back up.

"Nathan, we should get married sooner than in a month", she said, telling him her idea.

Nathan listened as she told him her ideas. He knew she was scared that Darcy would try again to separate them again. He really couldn't blame her for being scared. "Is there any other reason why we should marry other than you're scared?" Nathan said, gently running his thumb over her delicate jawline.  
"Yes. I want to take care of you. You got hurt because of me," Sarah said, her dark blue eyes filling with tears as she looked into his green eyes.  
"I don't know. We have already started making plans," Nathan hesitated.  
"Well, we can get married now and then have the ceremony again when you're on your feet," Sarah said as a nurse came in with another clear injection of morphine and chloroform.  
"How are you feeling?" The nurse asked as she cleaned a spot on Nathan's neck.  
"All right I suppose. My collarbone still hurts a little," Nathan admitted as Sarah grabbed the injection.  
"Can this wait a few seconds? I was asking him something and I want his answer before you sedate him," Sarah said sharply.  
"All right," the nurse said, going over to a clipboard to give Sarah and Nathan some privacy.  
"Please, Nathan. I love you and I want to marry you," Sarah said, pushing a shock of his dark hair out of his eyes.  
"I didn't really want to get married like my uncle Bo and aunt Layla did. They married as soon as they met. It worked for him, but I never wanted it for myself," Nathan said, kissing her fingers gently.  
"Nathan, you kept that promise. You had a few days to find out about me. But as your wife I want to take care of you and help you with the rehabilitation from this," Sarah said, kissing his lips and chin gently.  
"I can't argue with you, can I?" Nathan asked between kisses.  
"Nope," Sarah said cheerfully.  
"All right. I'll marry you when I get out of this hospital. My parents might not agree with this though," Nathan said, finally giving her an answer.  
Sarah squealed and kissed his lips firmly. "I love you," she said between kisses. She stroked his face and hair gently.  
She looked up at the nurse. "Okay. You can give him the injection now," Sarah said, handing the shot back to the nurse.  
The nurse cleaned a spot on Nathan's neck gently and injected the clear liquid into his neck. Nathan fell asleep in a matter of minutes with Sarah sitting beside him, stroking his face and hair and kissing him every so often

Thanksgiving was a few days later and Nathan was released. The nurses had to put him in a wheel chair until he was able

to walk again. Sarah wheeled him in the house, followed by his parents and sisters. "Welcome home Nathan", she said kissing

him.

"It's good to be home, and good to see my girl", said Nathan. He looked better too Sarah thought. Almost like his old

self. The two of them had planned to tell the Dukes about the upcoming Wedding over ThanksGiving Dinner. While everyone

was filled with food and happy.

Sarah helped Nathan to the table then went to help Lori with bringing out the food. Sandra and Lisa helped out too.

What made this thanksgiving special Sarah thought was that now she had a real family. A real family that appreciated

her.

They were fixing to get ready when the doorbell rang. Sarah answered it and in walked Bo, Layla and the kids. "It's

so good to see you", Sarah gushed and hugged everyone of them. Even the kids. Bo's kids adored Sarah.

As everyone got situated, the doorbell rang again leaving Sarah to wonder who else was stopping by. Sarah answered it

and was surprised when she saw her parents. They were well dressed, had dinner plates, and they didn't appear to be

drinking.

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing here? Coming to insult me more?" asked Sarah crossing her arms. Nathan wheeled himself over

to Sarah's side. "YOur not welcome here", he said icily to her parents.

Travis looked at his daughter "If you let us come in, we can explain. Right now, we just want a second chance to be

with our daughter. I know we was awful before, but, we want to make amends now".

Sarah was speechless and looked at Nathan "Should we let them in?" she asked.

Nathan held Sara as she sat on his lap. With a lot of thinking he had said they could invite her parents in. The condition being that if they insulted him, her, or his family they were going to leave. Travis and Sheila went into the dining room, leaving Sarah and Nathan in the living room.  
Sarah had her slender arms around his shoulders and was running her soft fingers through his hair. "I hope we haven't made a mistake, Nathan," Sarah said.  
"I hope not either. I still don't know how to tell my parents that we've moved the wedding up," Nathan said, kissing her forehead gently and rubbing her back.  
"Nathan, I'm glad you said yes to marrying me sooner," Sarah said, moving her hands to his face and stroking his face gently.  
"Me too. I think you're right. I love you though," Nathan breathed softly as her lips touched his gently. he kissed her back, enjoying the smell of vanilla and lavender that she wore.  
"I love you too," Sarah said, breaking the kiss.  
"In a week you'll be my wife and be cooking me breakfast and waking up in my arms every day," Nathan said as Sarah stood and pushed him towards the dining room.  
"We'll be ordering takeout a lot when you get better and when I go on the road," Sarah said, a teasing tone to her voice.  
"I like takeout. Especially Chinese," Nathan said as they got to the dining room. Sarah pushed his chair in his spot that Daddy had cleared for him and Sarah sat next to him, holding his hand in her small hand.

Thanksgiving dinner went surprisingly well. Sandra helped feed Nathan since he still couldn't do it well by him self.

Sarah and Nathan's family explained what had happened to Nathan two nights before and how he had saved her life to risk

his own.

Travis looked at Nathan fondly. "I'm so glad that my daughter has found her someone who can protect her better than we

did. We never was there for Sarah much. Not since her brother Sam died a few years back. Sam was alot like you, in

personality, Nathan. He cared for his sister very much. OUr whole family fell apart when Sam died. See, what happened was

this: Sarah and Nathan both was grounded and couldn't go see a Bon Jovi concert they wanted to go to so badly. And they

had tickets to. BOth Sarah and Sam loved Rock. So one night disobeying me and Sheila, Sam and Sarah snuck out, this being

Sam's idea, not Sarah's. Well the two went to the concert and had fun. But then the night ended badly. BOth Sam and Sarah

were in a terrible car wreck and were hospitalized. Sarah made it, but Sam didn't. Ever since then, our family grew apart.

My wife and I drowned our mourning in drugs and drinking. Sarah drowned her sorrow in music and writing and hardly came

out of her room except to eat and bathe. We never talked anymore, or did family things together. We had even stopped

celebrating christmas."

Sarah grew quiet remembering her oldest brother silently. Tears filled her eyes and she still missed him to that day.

She wished they hadn't disobeyed their father, and maybe Sam might still be alive.

"When Sarah needed us the most we weren't there, and we feel horrible about it. Travis and I have begun rehab and

We've been going to a friend's church." said Sheila.

Sarah knew they had to tell Nathan's parent's and hers about the moved up wedding date. She waited to see how everyone

responded to her parents first.

Nathan felt Sarah squeeze his hand tightly. He looked at her face. The pain in her eyes was evident. She hadn't really told him that much about Sam except that he died and it was her fault. Now had to be the best time to change the subject.  
"Mama, Daddy, Sarah and I have an announcement to make," Nathan said, softly running his fingers over Sarah's hand gently.  
"Yes?" Daddy persisted.  
"This is kind of difficult to say. Especially to our parents," Sarah said, trying to help Nathan out.  
"How hard can it be?" Lori asked.  
"Stay tuned," Nathan said cryptically.  
"Just tell us, Son," Luke said.  
"Well, you know that Darcy Gregg tried to kill Sarah and me and tried to flirt with me. Well since my accident me and Sarah have had a lot of talks and we've decided to get married next week instead of next month," Nathan said, hesitating slightly. he didn't know how well his parents, Sarah's parents, or everyone else in general might take it. He looked around the room at all of their faces for a reaction.

Lori Leigh's fork dropped on the table. Everyone went silent for a good few minutes while they thought of what to say.

Lori Leigh knew that her son and his girlfriend were madly in love just like Bo and Layla fell in love and the way her

and Luke fell in love. And Lori could understand out of all people why the two wanted to move the wedding up. Because

they didn't want Darcy to do anything to tear them apart, and partly because Sarah was scared. But most of all, Lori

knew Sarah loved Nathan and took care of him so good around the house. She couldn't see no one else with her son.

It was shocking and surprising to everyone else at the table including Sarah's real parents. But they didn't seem angry.

They seemed happy for her . "My baby is getting married", said Sheila smiling so proudly at her daughter.

Travis just smiled and looked at them "I always knew this day would come, that some young man would ask my daughter to

marry him. I'm just happy that she's found the right one".

All eyes turned towards Nathan's parents. Lori was still speechless trying to find words. "Um, This is a surprise! But,

we can't blame you for wanting to move the wedding up.You guys are so much in love that its evident in your faces. You

both fell in love the same way Bo and Layla did", said Lori "Im okay with you marrying early but only if that's what

the two of you really want". She looked at Luke waiting for him to respond.

Meanwhile, Darcy was at her big Mansion in the Hazzard County. She had a big yard and Servants. Sam Summers was her

Servant. Ever since finding him in an accident, Darcy brought him here to work for her. In return, she paid him.

Darcy had also noticed he had bad memory for awhile. She told him he had no family and that she found him in a car

crash. BUt she made no mention of a younger sister in the car with him. "Hi, Sam. Could you go and make me some lunch,

then come rub lotion on me? I want to go for a tan". said Darcy flashing him her pretty smile. She didn't know that

Sam would find out about his sister and what happened and get his memory back.

After Darcy had tanned by the pool and eaten her lunch she had requested that Sam give her feet a pedicure. Normally Sam wouldn't have done this, but Darcy was so beautiful he would have given her a thousand pedicures if it made her happy.  
"Sam, are you happy here?" Darcy asked, a slow smile on her face as he rubbed a sore spot on one of her feet.  
"Happy enough. I don't remember anything before my accident. All I know is that you saved my life and gave me a job," Sam said, looking into her gorgeous blue eyes. Everything about her was perfect. Her golden blonde hair and blue eyes was what he thought an angel should have. Even the clothes she was wearing looked perfect. She wore a simple pink tanktop and shorts.  
"If you're so happy why don't you kiss me, Sam?" Darcy asked, pulling her foot out of his hands and scooting right in front of him.  
"I work for you, Miss Darcy," Sam said, her perfume strong in his nose.  
"I've always wanted to kiss you," Darcy said, her mouth mere inches from his.  
"Really?" Sam asked. Darcy smiled as she touched his lips with hers. Sam kissed her back, twining his fingers through her hair. Darcy smiled at him as she broke the kiss.  
"Now are you happy, Sam?" She asked, tracing his jaw with her delicate fingers.  
"Yes," Sam said breathlessly. He had always wanted to kiss her, but he wasn't sure if she'd like it.  
"If you liked it, would you marry me?" Darcy asked, running her hands through his hair.  
"I never heard of a woman proposing," Sam asked, her hands smelling like apples as they gently stroked his hair and face.  
"I'm the first," Darcy said, kissing his lips again.  
"Yes. I'll marry you. When?" Sam asked, as Darcy kissed his nose, mouth, chin, and forehead gently.  
"Good. We'll marry as soon as possible. I think now it's time for you to go cook dinner, Handsome," Darcy said, giving him one more kiss.  
Sam got up and walked into the mansion, feeling almost as if he were walking on air. Darcy loved him and wanted to marry him! But deep down something felt wrong. Girls that had servants didn't fall for the servant. Something had to be wrong, but Sam couldn't put his finger on it

Darcy smiled ruefully as Sam went back into the Mansion. She had him brainwashed well and just hoped he never found out

what all she had tried to do to get rid of Sarah. Darcy still wanted Nathan, but the boy was just being so stubborn. Darcy

guessed that she would have to just keep on trying to kill Sarah.

When Darcy had rescued Sam, she left Sarah in the car trapped and hurt. She wanted Sam to believe that his sister and

family was dead. What she didn't want him to believe was that she wanted his sister dead. Darcy was so jealous of her.

Sarah had the perfect life. She was a singer, had a hot boyfriend that was a firefighter and her bodyguard part-time.

She didn't know how good she had it in life. Sure, being rich had its perks, but what Darcy wanted was a bunch of good

looking guys falling for her and worshipping the entire ground she walked on. Darcy decided to go and see what else she could

come up with to try to kill Sarah once again.

Sarah sat up in her room that night thinking about Sam. Everyone else had gone to bed or so she thought and her thoughts

began to wonder. Sarah missed Sam so much that she cried every day blaming the whole thing on herself. Sarah grabbed a

picture of her and Sam taken at her sixteenth birthday party. "I'm so sorry, Sam, it's all my fault. If we hadn't

snuck out, you'd still be here". Sarah began to cry. She didn't know at the moment Sam was alive and was living with

Darcy and had agreed to marry her. Sarah fell asleep on her window sill cuddling up with her and Sam's picture.

Earlier that night, both the Dukes had been Happy hearing about the wedding had been moved up. Nathan's father wasn't

angry or shocked, but happy for them both and would help them with what they needed.

Sarah drove Nathan to rehab the next day. The doctors were trying to get him walking little by little. It was slow going and a pain, but Sarah sat there the whole time telling him he could do it. After the physical therapy Sarah and Nathan drove into Hazzard for the noon meal. Neither one aware that Darcy was there shopping for her wedding.  
Sam had gone with Darcy into town and she had him carrying all the dresses she wanted to get. She actually told him that she liked it if he went shopping with her. Sam just couldn't see that Darcy was using him to get to Sarah.  
"So what do you think of this, Sammie?" Darcy asked, holding up a lacy dress.  
"It's pretty," Sam said, trying not to wince at Sammie. For some reason he hated that name.  
"I think this is the one I want," Darcy said, taking all the dresses out of Sam's arms and giving him the lacy one.  
"Okay. I don't know that much about dresses," Sam said as Darcy wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and stroked his hair gently.  
"Are you hungry? We could go for burgers. I know a burger place," Darcy asked after the two of them kissed.  
"A little," Sam said as she buried her head in his chest.  
What Sam didn't know was that Darcy was bringing him to that restaurant because she knew Nathan and Sarah went there every day and she wanted Nathan to be jealous.

Sarah and Nathan both were sitting in the restaurant eating their favorite cheeseburgers. Whenever they were alone, they

often liked to come here on dates. Sarah was impressed with Nathan this afternoon in therapy. He did extremely well and

without overdoing hisself.

Sarah was excited about their upcoming wedding. She had already picked out a dress. It was a creme colored sequin gown

skinny like her figure and didn't have a long train. She had plained on wearing her hair wavy and wear a crown but she

didn't want was a veil. The wedding plans were finalized. They would get married at the Duke home inside the livingroom.

Luke and Lori had a big house to put a wedding in it. Later on, when Nathan was better, they would have a bigger ceremony.

Taking care of Nathan wasn't easy. Sarah had to bath him regulary, brush his teeth, feed him, but she felt responsible

about his accident and since she was going to be his wife, felt like it was her job to help take care of him.

When Sarah wasn't taking care of Nathan, she spent time with her band practicing every weekend. They redid the show at the

nightclub and everything went well. Nathan's father, Luke, was her bodyguard and Will too on some nights since Nathan

couldn't do the work yet. Darcy had been banned from the nightclub.

Sarah had a good time talking to Nathan and felt stress free until she saw Darcy walk in with another man. Another man

that made her freeze. He looked so much like her dead brother Sam! No, it couldn't be, Sarah thought feeling her heart

thudding in her chest. Sam is dead. He couldn't be alive. If he was, what could he possibly want with a girl like Sarah?

Sarah's eyes locked with the young man's who was with Darcy. For some odd reason, Sam found Sarah looking at him and recog

nized her from somewhere so he stared back. Both each trying to figure out if they knew each other.

"Don't look now, but Darcy has another man and it's only been a week since she's lusted after you. Look at who she's

with! That looks like my brother Sam!" Sarah hissed. Sarah's hair was wavy that afternoon, and she wore brown dress

pants and a cream colored shirt.

Nathan tried to look at Darcy and the guy she was with without either one knowing that he was looking at them. The guy had brown wavy hair and Darcy had her hand on his shoulder and was nuzzling his neck.  
"You're right on two scores on this. He does look like that picture of Sam you have and she has no problems getting guys to notice her," Nathan said as he turned his attention back to Sarah and gently ran his fingers over her soft hand.  
"Maybe he's just a lookalike. Sam died," Sarah said, looking at Darcy and the guy she was with. The guy looked like he was in love with Darcy. Apparently he didn't know Darcy's faults. Or he did and he just didn't want to see them.

Sam sat across from Darcy as she stroked his hand and wrist gently. They had just ordered their food and drinks. Darcy raised her hand to his face and gently massaged it with her hand. The warm smell of lotion caused him to breathe deeply.  
"Well, after we eat we'll go get your tuxedo," Darcy said, running her thumb over his lips.  
"Sounds good," Sam said as Darcy then kissed his lips gently.  
"Could you do me a favor?" Darcy asked, breaking the kiss.  
"What?" Sam asked, tracing her delicate jawline with his fingers.  
"You see that girl over there and the boy she's with. Well, they hurt me. I want you to help me get even," Darcy said, shocking him.  
"I can't do that!" Sam asked, bolting out of his seat.  
"If you love me and want to marry me you'll help me," Darcy said, her blue eyes full of happiness.  
"I do love you and want to marry you," Sam said, hesitating as he looked at the brunette and the guy she was with.  
"Well then, help me," Darcy persisted gripping his hands and he sat back down in his seat.  
"You won't kill them, will you?" Sam asked.  
"Of course not. I just need your help, Baby," Darcy said, kissing his mouth. Whatever other argument he had went out of his head as the girl he loved kissed him.  
"All right. I'll help you," Sam said between kisses.  
"Good. And I promise they won't get hurt," Darcy said. She looked smug and happy. If Sam had known that she was going to break her promise to him he never would have helped her.  
"So what are their names?" Sam asked as they left the restaurant.  
"Sarah and he's Nathan Duke, her fiancee. I just want to send them a gift for their wedding," Darcy said blithely.  
"What did they do to you?" Sam asked as they got into her mercedes.  
"I was once in love with her fiancee and he picked Sarah over me. That was before I met you," Darcy explained as she started the car.

The next week...

Sarah had gotten married to Nathan Duke and was now Mrs. Duke. They had a short, but beautiful ceremony in his parent's

livingroom. The whole time, Sarah and Nathan couldn't take each other's eyes off each other. THey even said their vows.

Afterwards was a big reception. They had fingerfoods, cake, and gifts to open. Sarah opened them all except the big one

lieing on the floor with no name tag.

"Who could have sent this one?" Sarah examined it carefully. "Don't know.LOng lost relative maybe?" asked Nathan. Sarah

nodded and proceeded in opening the strange gift with everyone watching and taking pictures. Sarah felt something move

inside the box. Was it a puppy? Sarah wondered as she finished opening the lid.

Before Sarah could blink it struck out at her. A poisonous rattle snake struck out of the box, and bit her. Sarah

screamed As she got bit, Sarah fell to the floor in pain.The Snake tried to slither and strike at more people.

Darcy and Sam spied on the happily married couple. Darcy grinned the whole time. Her revenge was perfect. It would be

bad if the young bride died of being bitten by that snake. She turned to see Sam staring at Sarah concerned for her life

and saw him look angry at her. "Sam?" she asked.

"What did you just do? You told me that you wouldn't harm either one of them," Sam railed as Darcy stroked his hair gently with her fingers.  
"Surely you know that I wouldn't do that," Darcy said smugly.  
"I don't know what to think, but that sarah could die because of that snake," Sam said as he stood and went back to her car. He was feeling like he had been used, but he couldn't figure out why. He felt Darcy's slender arms wrap around him.  
"I promised, didn't I? I didn't send that snake to her," Darcy said, turning him to face her.  
"Yeah right. You told me to put that package on the table and you didn't even tell me what was in it. That girl could die and you don't even care. Goodbye, Miss Gregg," Sam said stiffly as he started to walk off.  
"You can't walk away from me," Darcy ordered.  
"Watch me," Sam said, stalking away. A felt a sharp pain as something connected with his head. Darcy crouched next to him a gun in her hand.  
"I'm sorry, Sam. but you are going to prison for me," Darcy said, placing her gun in Sam's hand.  
"You won't get away with this," Sam said as Darcy cleaned a spot on his neck with a cotton ball.  
"I think I will. You on the other hand, Baby, are going to jail. And your sister said she loved you so much," Darcy mocked, stroking his hair gently.  
"Sister?" Sam asked.  
"Yes. Sister. Sarah's your sister. You were in a car accident with her and I pulled you out and just left her there," Darcy said, pulling out a long syringe of clear liquid and inserted it into his neck. She leaned over and kissed his lips just as the blackness from the drug fell like a curtain in front of his eyes. He was out cold five seconds later as she stood and drove off.

Nathan sat next to his wife as the ambulance took her to the hospital. Someone had tried again to kill Sarah. If he gambled he would say Darcy, but Darcy had a boyfriend. Unless Darcy had somehow talked him into helping her kill Sarah. nathan prayed as hard as he could that Sarah would be okay. Snake bites were not easy to get over, but he prayed that God would hear his prayer and spare his wife.

When Sarah was brought in, The Doctor took her in immediately and began to get all of the poison out. He managed to

succeed in doing it. Then he applied medicine to her bite and put a bandaid over it. The Doctor told Nathan and the

Dukes she should be fine thanks to them for getting her to the hospital quickly. Had they not, Sarah could have died.

Sarah woke up at the hospital and was told everything that was told to Nathan and his parents. Sarah still felt weak

from the bite, but otherwise felt fine.

She couldn't believe how her reception had gone! A rattlesnake in one of the gifts! Who would do such a thing?! Then

it crossed her mind that Darcy could have done it except she was banned from having any contact with Sarah. BUt she

could have gotten someone to do her dirty work for her. Darcy had no problem using guys she dated to hurt Sarah.

Sam couldn't have done this, could he? Sarah shook her head. Then the thoughts came to her. Sam isn't alive! If he

was, he'd never intentionally hurt her, unless he was being forced to somehow.

The Doctor's wanted to keep Sarah overnight just in case she had any effects from the Snake bite. They was sure she

would be fine, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Darcy drove off without Sam dissapointed. She had wanted things to go well with them. But then Sam turned against her

when the thing happened with Sarah. She should have known that her and Sam wouldn't get married. Now they wouldn't now

that he knew she wanted his sister dead and that she had used him to try to kill Sarah. Darcy sighed and drove back to

her mansion alone. Why was it always so complicated to find the right guy to marry? Here she was at twenty- seven and

didn't have a man yet. Darcy hoped Sam never returned he was now fired.

Sarah noticed that Nathan slept near her bed and that his parents had gone to the cafeteria downstairs. She must have

dozed off again because now she woke up. Her thoughts drifted back to Sam and she remembered the happy times they

shared. Sam always looked out for her and made certain no one harmed his little sister. That was the loving Sam she

knew. Sarah felt tears come down her face. She wished she could see Sam again. She wished he was still alive.

Sarah kept crying softly not knowing anyone else was in the room.

Sam had woken up, feeling as if he had the worst headache known to man. He stood dizzily to his feet, fighting the nausea that went through his body. He tried to remember how he woke up in a stand of trees and felt like he had nearly overdosed on drugs.  
The last few hours were blank. Then a few memories came back. Darcy crouching next to him and a painful jab in his neck. Then her lips kissing his as he totally blacked out. He then remembered what she told him about Sarah being his sister. He wondered if that was like all the other lies she had told him while kissing him and saying that she loved him.  
Sam tottered back and forth, dropping the gun that Darcy had left with him. Even though he was going to be blamed for Sarah's murder he had to get to the hospital. His head throbbed with pain and was sticky with blood from where Darcy had hit him in the head. he also had to make sure that Sarah was all right. There was a slim chance that she survived.  
Sam could also warn Nathan that Darcy might be coming for him to force him to marry her if she thought that Sarah was dead. he was willing to bet that Darcy had another gun. She would force Nathan at gunpoint if she had to.

Nathan had woken up to his wife crying in the bed next to his. Nathan got up, rubbing his eyes and ignoring the pain in his healing collarbone.  
"Sarah?" Nathan asked, hobbling painfully over to his wife's bed and sitting down took her in his arms as he leaned back against the pillows. He rubbed her shoulders gently and ran his fingers through her hair.  
"Nathan, did I wake you?" Sarah asked, playing with the top button of Nathan's shirt.  
"It's okay. Are you all right?" Nathan asked, kissing his wife's forehead.  
"I'm just trying to figure out what happened. I think it was Darcy," Sarah said, grabbing tight handfuls of his shirt.  
"How do ya figure, Sweet Cakes?" Nathan asked.  
"I don't know. We didn't see her, but she wants you, Nathan. She'll stop at nothing to have you. She'll even use other people to get to me," Sarah said, burying her lips into his neck.  
"I'll ask my uncle and Will to check it out. Maybe we can post a guard to watch over the both of us," Nathan suggested.  
"Nathan, I love you," Sarah said in a breathless sob.  
"I love you too, Baby," Nathan said, lifting her face gently and kissing her lips. Sarah kissed him back. Nathan then settled her back into her pillows and watched her as she went to sleep. Nathan hobbled out of the room, hoping to find a pay phone and a cup of coffee. Not realizing that Sam was on his way.

That night Sarah fell into a restless sleep. She thought that while she slept, her and Nathan should move to California

once he was better. That way, she could become the singer she always wanted to be, Nathan could get him a job being her

bodyguard if he would take that opportunity. It would give them a good chance of being far away from Darcy. And they could

settle down and enjoy married life.

Feeling weak and tired from the Snake bite, Sarah drifted off to sleep not knowing her brother was coming to see her.

The next morning seemed better. Sarah woke from a peaceful sleep and to two people outside talking. It sounded like

Nathan and his family and one other voice she didn't recognise.

Sarah glared at the harsh sunlight filtering through the window. Why did nurses have to open the shades so early? Sarah

could never figure that one out. The nurse came in cleaned her wound, and put a fresh bandage on. Sarah was thankfull

she survived. The other nurse came in and brought her breakfast consisting of eggs, sausage and bacon and juice. Sarah

normally didn't like hospital food, but this morning she was thankful enough to be alive to eat food.

THe Doctors and Nurses were shocked by Sam's entrance the night before. He looked as if he had been drugged, and hit with

some sort of weapon. So they admitted him too. But he was released the next day.

Nathan the night before had requested a guard to be put on both watch of him and Sarah. His family wasn't taking any

chances of anything else happening to Sarah.

Sarah was just finishing eating breakfast when the door opened. IN walked the Sam look alike, Darcy's boyfriend. What

was he doing here? Sarah immediately dropped the fork. "May I help you?" Sarah asked. She examined Sam closely. She couldn't

get over how much he looked like her brother. Sarah watched as he sat on her bed, and took her hands in his looking

at her in the eyes the way her brother used to.

Nathan watched from the doorway of Sarah's hospital room. He was shocked at what Sam had just told him about Darcy planting the snake among their wedding gifts and hitting him on the head, drugging him, and leaving him to take the blame.  
His story was even wilder when he said that Darcy had rescued him when he and Sarah were in that accident and had used him. Nathan knew that Sam was embarrassed that he fell for Darcy, but Nathan didn't blame him. He felt sorry for him. Sarah had said that Darcy's ammo was to pretend that she loved guys and then would dump them. For some reason her kisses made them lose all their common sense. Nathan was just the rare exception.  
"So, are we putting a guard on Sam too?" Nathan asked Bo as he stood in the doorway with his family.  
"I'm thinking. Darcy was willing to let him take the wrap for her. Also if she thinks Sarah's dead she'll come here for you. But if she finds out that she didn't succeed then she might get someone else to do her dirty work for her. She apparently has no problem getting men to do what she wants," Bo said.  
"I was able to resist her charms. Why wasn't Sam?" Nathan wanted to know.  
"Sam had amnesia. Amnesiac's are very vulnerable to suggestion, Son. That's what happened with your Uncle Bo when he had amnesia. Also when a pretty girl kisses like you said Darcy was kissing him and the way she kissed you that time then all common sense goes sometimes," Luke said, clapping his son's shoulders.  
Nathan looked back in on his wife. She was clinging to Sam and tears streaked her face in thin rivulets and she wrapped her arms tightly around him and kissed his cheek over and over.

Sarah clinged to her brother crying tears of happiness and relief. Sam was alive! He had found his way back to her and

had admitted everything that Darcy had done to him even keeping Sarah from knowing her own brother was alive. Sam had missed

three years of her life all because of Darcy using him! Sarah was angry when she found out Darcy was the one who planted

the snake in one of her gifts and used Sam to deliver the package for her. Sarah wouldn't ever blame Sam for harming her.

He didn't try to harm her, Darcy did.

Nathan's family took it extremely well and didn't blame Sam either. In fact, they were glad that Sam told them everything

and for coming back for Sarah. Nathan's uncle Bo took statements from Sarah, Nathan, and Sam and wrote them down on his

legal pad. Bo promised that he would arrest Darcy again soon and with more charges and this time, she wouldn't get bail.

They had evidence this time against Darcy. The Dead Snake in which Bo had killed at the wedding and the box it came in.

Sarah just clung to her brother and cried. She was so glad to see him. All those three years of suffering without him

finally were lifted off her shoulders. "Sam, I'm so happy that your alive and you came to find me. I- we really thought

you were dead for three years! We had a funeral, everything!" she looked at him and cried while saying this.

Sam held his sister in his arms and stroked her hair gently. Being with her again had brought back memories that he had dreamed about at night. "I'm so sorry, Sarah. If I had known what Darcy was doing then I wouldn't have fallen for her. She just seemed so nice and she said she loved me," Sam said as Nathan and Bo came in.  
"It's all right, Sam. You didn't know. You're not the first guy she's ever used," Bo said, clapping Sam's shoulder with his hand.  
"I never thought she'd use a snake. I'm not going to jail, am I?" Sam asked.  
"No. You had amnesia. It wasn't your fault. We need to bring Darcy out into the open though," Bo said wearily.  
"How?" Nathan asked.  
"He's right, Mr. Duke. Darcy rarely leaves that estate unless she has to. She was going to have a minister brought to her mansion to marry us," Sam said.  
"Point taken. Sarah, how fast could she get a new boyfriend?" Bo wanted to know.  
"Well, she could have one now. Some poor dope who can't help himself or in Sam's case she found him on the side of the road, hurt. Sam, when did she turn her charms on to you?" Sarah asked, changing the subject slightly.  
"Pretty much immediately after the accident. I was eating breakfast in the servant's dining room. She came in and started kissing my neck and throat. After that day she never kissed me again until a few days ago. She asked me if I loved her and would kiss her. Then she proposed," Sam said, blushing.  
"We think she may have been drugging you during that time. The doctor says they found traces of drugs in your bloodstream. They said that this drug prevents a person from using their common sense," Bo said.  
"How is that possible?" Nathan asked.  
"Through food and what he drank. She gave it to him in small doses. By the time she said she loved him and started kissing him he wouldn't have been able to resist her charms; however deadly," Bo said offhandedly.  
"That would explain how other guys fell for her," Nathan said, nodding his head.  
"What if she comes after my son, Bo?" Luke asked, joining into the conversation.  
"We'll put a watch around him, Sarah, and Sam. Darcy would be crazy to come after him again. She knows that Nathan won't fall for her charms. She couldn't be that stupid. We just have to get a warrant for her arrest," Bo said, walking out of the room.  
"Don't worry, Little Brother. We'll get her," Will said before walking out the door. Will had been in the room with Bo and had listened to the whole conversation. Nathan trusted his brother. He hoped and prayed they found Darcy before she found out about Sarah still being alive.

Meanwhile, back at her estate, Darcy sat on the sofa leafing through the latest people magazine and frowned about how

Sam had just taken off and left her. Maybe she didn't drug him enough she thought. "Sam, you shouldn't have left me,

now you, Nathan and your family are going to truly pay. No one double crosses Darcy!" Darcy screamed and knocked over

her mother's lamp in anger.

Another one of her servants named Billy noticed her upset in the livingroom. He had heard about what happened with Sam

and Sarah and Nathan. The three had done Darcy terrible. She deserved to be happy! Billy wondered if their was anything

he could do to help make Darcy happy. Then he thought of it, he could terrorize the Duke family! Billy returned to his work.

Sarah hugged Sam close as Bo, Nathan, Luke, and Will talked to her and Sam. Bo wanted enough statements for getting Darcy

arrested. So Sarah and Sam told him as much as they could remember. Sarah kept hugging Sam close, breathing in his cologne.

Her brother was okay. He was alive! The doctors came back and checked on them both and said that they could both be

released today if all went well.

Sarah was glad. She wanted to be home with her new husband Nathan, and to spend time with her brother Sam. They had so

much to catch up on. As she listened to the men talk, Sarah agreed that the three of them needed someone to guard them,

watch over them, and protect them 24/7 from Darcy. And who better to do that than Bo, Luke, or Will? Sarah trusted the

three men with her life ever since they saved her from that psychopath who had kidnapped her. If anyone could protect

them from Sarah. It was the three of them.

Sarah looked up at the three "Bo, Luke, Will, I know you have better things to do, its just I was wondering. Could you

be our bodyguards the three of you? If we have someone to protect us all the time, then Darcy can't have access to us.

And besides, your the only ones that I know really well and could trust our lives with. Please say you'll do it?"

Sarah asked timidly.

Nathan dressed quickly in his clothes for the day. Since his collarbone was all well and Sarah's snakebite was cured the doctors had no reason to keep them in the hospital any longer. It had been two months since the attack at the wedding and Bo was still trying to get charges pressed against Darcy.  
That was also the last time Darcy tried to attack him or his wife. Nathan looked at Sarah sleeping in their bed, a smile touching her pretty lips. She had just found out she was pregnant so she was always happy. Also with Sam being back it gave her another reason for happiness.  
There had been a few moments for concern with Sam when the withdrawal symptoms from the drug that Darcy had given him kicked in. Three years of him unknowingly taking drugs had nearly done him in. Now Sam was happy. He and Lisa had found out about each other and were dating.  
Nathan leaned over and kissed his wife gently. She opened her eyes and massaged his face gently with her hand. "How are you feeling?" Nathan asked.  
"Sore and I'm craving a pizza," Sarah admitted with a smile.  
"I'll bring one home tonight," Nathan said, wrapping a strand of her hair around his finger.  
"I love you, Nathan," Sarah said, kissing his lips gently.  
"I love you too. Take care of the baby," Nathan said, touching her still-flat stomach.  
"I will," Sarah said. Nathan gave her one more kiss and walked out of the room, grabbing his car keys, not realizing that Billy was watching the house.

Billy had come over to Nathan Duke's house after fixing Darcy's breakfast. Darcy had asked him to keep tabs on the Dukes and tell her what they did during the day. She had gotten upset when she found out about Sarah surviving. She had gotten even madder that Sarah was now expecting Nathan's baby.  
Billy knew that Darcy planned to steal Nathan's child as soon as it was born so she could pose as it's mother. If Billy had thought she was being unreasonable he didn't think it now. The drugs that she had given him left him in a worse state than Sam. He just didn't know that she was giving him drugs. That when he wasn't looking she was slipping small doses in his food. Even snack food.  
Billy rang up Darcy on the phone. "Hello?" Darcy's beautiful voice rang in his ear.  
"Nathan Duke just left for work and I see his Uncle coming," Billy said.  
"Okay. What's Sarah's brother been doing?" Darcy asked.  
"I saw him last night. It looks as if he's dating one of Nathan Duke's sisters. The one called Lisa," Billy said, hoping that her next words were that they could get married this afternoon. Every day she said they might get married, but then she'd change her mind. That was the only thing about her that disappointed him. He wanted her for his wife. She kept saying how much she loved him while they kissed. He wondered why she was stalling on getting married.

Nathan was in front of the building as it burned. He and the men from his company worked all day to put it out. By the time Nathan was done with that fire he had smoke and grime all over his clothes, face, and hair and he was ready to go home.

When Sarah had woke up that afternoon, Uncle Bo had just then come in. He was on the couch with the tv on and reading

the newspaper. When he saw her he greeted her with "Good Afternoon, Sarah. I heard you were expecting. That's great!"

Sarah then blushed "Thanks Uncle Bo." Uncle Bo had wanted her to call him that ever since her and Nathan got married.

Bo no longer saw her as the girl Nathan dated but as his niece. And he enjoyed protecting her. They got to spend alot

of time together.

During the day, Sarah did house chores, and she fixed up the baby's nursery which was decorated purple. She had already

had the basic stuff. Diapers, formula, babyfood and babyclothes. Sarah was excited about when she found out she and Nathan

were going to be parents.

Sarah and Bo took turns watching tv and enjoyed watching game tv shows. They would even watch a 

show together.

Sarah had no clue that they were being spied on. And she had no idea that after all this time, Darcy was keeping tabs

on them and even knew where they live. But she didn't need to worry bout that. Her, Nathan, and Sam were being protected.

Nothing could happen to them.

For lunch, Sarah fixed her and Bo some homemade sub sandwiches. Sarah style. She loaded her subs with meat and various

cheeses and special sauce. Also since she was pregnant, Sarah loved pickles. The whole ones, and even small ones.

Sarah also spent the day chrocheting a baby blanket she was making for the baby. She saw Layla doing it at one point and

wanted to learn it. Layla patiently taught her. The two even became friends and enjoyed one another's company. Sarah

also loved Nathan's mom. Her and Mrs Duke often sang together and were going to do a future duet together.

Sarah then heard Nathan's car pull up the driveway. Sarah went to the door to greet her husband. "Nathan!It's so good to

see you!" she jumped in his arms as he put the pizza down.

Nathan walked into the house, setting the warm pizza on the kitchen counter. Sarah jumped into his arms and started kissing him. "I missed you," Sarah said between kisses.  
"I missed you too. Will you marry me?" Nathan asked, whispering in her ear.  
"I already did, Nathan," Sarah said wryly.  
"I'm glad of that. I got your pizza for you," Nathan said, kissing her neck before opening the pizza box. It had steam coming out of it and had the dark olives she loved so much.  
"I love you," Sarah said, gazing at him with adoration.  
"Because I brought you pizza?" Nathan asked, holding her firmly against his chest.  
"Yep," Sarah said, grinning.  
"And I thought it was because of my good looks," Nathan said, going over to the sink and splashing some water on his face and washing his hands.  
Sarah laughed as she put the pizza box on the table. Nathan sat next to her and he fed her her pizza bite by bite, giving her kisses every few bites. That night they went to bed in each others arms; totally unaware that Darcy was planning anything or that they were being spied on during the day.

The next night Sarah drew a big crowd to the night club. She was very suprised at how many came to see her alter ego,

Hilary Duff. Sarah used a false name onstage to protect her real life privacy. Also, as a singer, she didn't feel right

using her real name anyway.

Sarah rocked the house as usual and the crowd went nuts. Everything was going smoothly until a small fire had somehow

broke into the Small nightclub.

Sarah was in the middle of "Someone is watching over me", when someone yelled "FIREEEEE! SOMEBODY HAS START A FIRE!"

This caused a major stampede towards the door, and the fire spreaded quickly. Sarah turned around. Her bandmembers had

fled, thinking Sarah was behind them. "Hey! Guys! Don't leave me here!"

Then Billy stepped out onto the stage. "You just had to survive that snake bite, did you? Darcy was right, you and Nathan

hurt her, so you both are going to really suffer".

Sarah turned to look at him "Who are you? Darcy's new boyfriend?"

Billy smiled "That is me. Me and Darcy are going to get married once you and Nathan are out of the picture. Mostly you

need to be out. That way you don't cause her no more trouble."

Sarah's eye frantically searched the building. She didn't see Luke anywhere that night, and he was a bodyguard on duty.

"No one can help you this time, Sarah", said Billy then he grabbed her and dragged her off to the dressing room

he then tied her to a pole, making sure she didn't get loose.

"Billy, don't do this! This is the work of Darcy! She's drugging you! Billy, I'm pregnant! You don't want to hurt

innocent people!" Sarah tried to get through to him

"I'm sorry Sarah, but you must die". Billy poured gasoline all in the room and lit a match.

"Billy, Don't!" Sarah screamed.

Billy didn't listen to her, he dropped the match, and the room engulfed in flames. Billy then left.

Sarah screamed for help then caughed. She couldn't break free of the bonds that held her.

The sirens blared in Nathan's ears as he dressed in his firefighting clothes. This was Nathan's first night back since he broke his collarbone at the night club three months back. "So, where is the fire, Chief?" Peter Allen asked as he put on a gas mask.  
"At the night club," the chief asked, causing Nathan's heart to skip. Sarah was singing there tonight. Nathan hadn't been able to go because of work, but Luke had promised to watch out for her.  
The drive was five minutes long, but it felt like five years. The doorway had flames all around it as Nathan burst into the building, looking for survivors. A teenage girl was whimpering on the ground and Peter got her outside.  
Nathan went down the hall where a dressing room was locked. "Is anyone in there?" Nathan asked, over the roar of the flames.  
A cough was his only answer. Picking up his axe he beat the door down. Flames were licking at the wood and curtains. and smoke was in the air. But Nathan could see well enough. "Sarah!" he yelled.  
Sarah looked up at him, coughing hard. "Nathan!" She yelled through the coughing. Nathan cut the ropes that secured her to a beam. He picked her up in his arms and ran towards the entrance.  
Sarah wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. They made it outside just as the club collapsed. Nathan just stood there, watching the club go before he realized his wife was crying and kissing his ear that wasn't covered in a gas mask.  
Nathan pulled off his mask as he set Sarah on the ground. "Are you all right?" Nathan asked after she gave him a long kiss. He cupped her face gently with his gloved hands.  
"I think so. I didn't think anyone would get me out," Sarah whimpered as she kissed his lips repeatedly.  
"What happened?" Nathan asked, covering her lips with his fingers. It was his way to stop her from kissing him if he needed to talk to her.  
"I don't know. I went in my dressing room. Darcy's new slave tied me up and threatened to kill you and me for hurting her. Nathan, my throat hurts," Sarah said, burying her face in Nathan's chest.  
"Okay. We're going take you to the hospital. Make sure you and the baby are all right," Nathan said as a paramedic came over with a stretcher. They didn't realize that Billy was watching.

Sarah rode in the Ambulance which came a few minutes later after Nathan had rescued her. Sarah couldn't believe how fast

that the night club had collapsed. Had she been in there any longer, Sarah could have surely died. Sarah truly believed that

Nathan was sent to her to protect her.

He rode with her to the hospital holding her hand and touching her stomach with his other hand. Sarah knew that he was concerned

for her and the baby. Sarah was concerned for the baby to as well. She knew that Dukes were strong and fighters. She just

hoped her baby made it through all this okay.

Sarah sat back wondering when Sarah and her slaves were going to let them just live a normal life. She had been in trouble

ever since Nathan and his Family saved her. How he still put up with her and loved her, Sarah didn't know. He had to be

tired from rescueing her so much. What Sarah didn't know was that Nathan enjoyed saving her life. It made him feel import-

ant and she was the love of his life. He'd do anything for her.

As Sarah breathed into a mask they put on her when she entered the Ambulance, Sarah breathed better and caughed less.

They had to get out of Hazzard soon before Darcy tried to do something else. When they waited for the doctor, Sarah

looked at Nathan "Nathan, I think me, you and Sam need to move away from Hazzard soon. I can't have the baby here not

with Darcy still around. I'm afraid she will try to kidnap the baby from us, she's really that twisted." Sarah said. Sarah

also mentioned that Hazzard wasn't safe for them anymore. 


	4. Jenna breaks out of Jail

Nathan couldn't really blame his wife for being scared as he laid on the hospital bed next to her, cradling her gently in his arms. A lot of what she said made a lot of sense. Nathan pressed his lips firmly to her forehead and absently stroked her hair and shoulders.  
"So, what do you think?" Sarah asked, her fingers gripping his shirt tightly.  
"I guess you've really thought about this," Nathan said.  
"Yes. I'm so afraid for myself and the baby, Nathan. I don't want Darcy to try anything else against you, me, or the baby," Sarah said.  
"Let's think about it and pray on it. We can't move until you have the baby though," Nathan said.  
"I know. And that's in another six months," Sarah said.  
"Why don't you just rest and we'll think of something," Nathan suggested, settling his wife back into her pillows.  
"Okay. We also need to talk with Sam if we move. He may want to marry Lisa and have her move with us," Sarah said.  
"I know. Just rest, Sweet Cakes," Nathan said, kissing her lips gently. Nathan watched her sleep for a long time before falling asleep himself.

Sarah fell back asleep as soon as Nathan laid her back among her pillows. Nathan always made her feel safe holding her

like this. Sarah decided that instead of giving birth in a hospital, she was going to deliver at home. She couldn't

risk having the baby get kidnapped like with what happened to Lori's kids.

Sarah loved how he called her sweetcakes, his own personal nickname just for her. Nathan was so good to her and gentle.

Most guys weren't like him. Sarah snuggled up against his chest, breathing in his cologne.

Lisa Duke was babysitting for Uncle Bo's kids that afternoon. The kids were at the table drawing and coloring. Danny

and Amy were such great kids and she had alot of fun babysitting them.

While reading a mystery novel, her mind kept going back to Sam. Sam and her began dating not long after he reentered

Sarah's life. Sam was cute, and a gentleman, how he ever saw her beautiful, Lisa never knew.

After awhile of drawing and painting, Danny suddenly whined. "I'm hungry" then Amy said "Me too".

Lisa's heart began to pound. She was a terrible cook. What if she burnt the place down? Thinking quick she said

"Let's order a pizza then". Lisa ordered a large figuring Sam would show up.

"Yayyyyyyyyyyyyy pizza!" yelled the kids.

Sam came up to Luke and Lori Duke's door. Since he had been freed from Darcy he was glad to be out and about. For some reason Darcy would never let him leave the mansion and if he did she was always with him. Of course she always came up with a good lie for it.  
Of course that was the past. Sam had found a new girl to love him. Lisa would never tell anyone how much she loved anyone. She was shy and quiet from being kidnapped when she was three. Sam could understand that though. Darcy had kidnapped him and technically forced him to kiss her and say he loved her.  
Lisa looked happy to see him as she opened the door. "Hi, Sam," Lisa said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.  
"Hi, Lisa," Sam said.  
"Since I can't cook I ordered a pizza for my cousins. Do you want some?" Lisa asked as sam sat at the table.  
"Sounds good. I haven't had a pizza in a long time. Darcy ate like a rabbit and she fed all her servants vegetables," Sam said as Lisa fixed him a root beer.  
"Probably so she could drug you. If you didn't cook your own meals then it would be easy to slip drugs in your food and drinks," Lisa said, sitting next to him and taking his hand in hers.  
"You're so beautiful," Sam said, causing her to blush slightly.  
"Sam, you've only known me for a couple of weeks," Lisa protested as Sam picked up her hand and pressed it to his lips.  
"I know, but now that I know that I'm not on drugs I know that I love you," Sam said.  
"Why? I'm not rich like Darcy," Lisa said.  
"I know that. But you have something that Darcy doesn't. You're nice. Darcy drugged me. You would never do that," Sam said, kissing her forehead gently.  
The doorbell rang then. "I think that's the pizza," Lisa said, standing up.

Lisa went to go answer the door and sure enough, the pizza did come. Thank goodness for fast food Lisa thought. If there

wasn't fast food, people like Lisa who didn't know how to cook would starv. The Pizza felt hot and smelled good as she

brought it to the table.

"Amy, Danny, the pizza is here!" she said. Just then, the kids put up their drawing stuff and were ready to eat. Bo's

kids liked Sam. Sam always played with them especially Danny since both of them liked Baseball.

Lisa sat back next to Sam holding hands with him as she ate. Sam made her feel good about herself when most of the time

she was unsure of how she felt about herself. Lisa appreciated his comments earlier about how she wasn't like Darcy. Lisa

wanted to bring Sam happiness. She wanted him to know not all girls were like Darcy.

Lisa knew she had only known Sam for two weeks. But she felt like she was in love and that it was love at first site.

Before Sam, Lisa had never had a boyfriend. She had felt embarassed when she told Sam that and was even more embarassed

when she said she had never kissed anyone. Sam had been good natured about it, and showed her how to kiss him. He kissed

her, and she then kissed him back.

After supper, the kids got distracted by going into the livingroom to play games. Lisa and Sam were alone on the couch.

Lisa sat in his lap snuggled up to his chest "So, Sam, how are things going with your sister?"

Sam ran his hand up and down her arm and breathed in the smell of vanilla. He loved Lisa's smell. It always made him want to kiss her. "Nervous. She's scared that Darcy would try anything to get the baby," Sam said.  
"I can't blame her. She stuffed her in a freezer and then tried to kill her on Sarah's wedding day. And she tried to get you to help her," Lisa said.  
"I know. But I don't think Darcy would stop. She doesn't take the hint that Nathan doesn't love her. She'll do anything to have Nathan; even kill. And she'll have people do her dirty work for her," Sam said.  
"I'm sorry that Darcy did those things to you," Lisa said, kissing his cheek gently.  
"I know. The worst thing about this was I truly thought I loved her. I had no idea that she was forcing me to love her. That she was making me her slave," Sam said, kissing her lips gently.  
"How does it feel to really love someone and not have them drugging you?" Lisa asked after the kiss.  
"It feels great. Now let's go check on your cousins. I promised them I'd play Battleship with Danny," Sam said, giving her one more kiss.  
They walked hand in hand to the play room and played games until Layla came.

Both Sam and Lisa took turns playing video games with the kids until Layla came home around 5. Lisa had smiled at Sam

the whole time mainly because he was great with kids, and Amy and Danny liked him.

Lisa smiled at the memory of when she first met Sam it had been a few weeks ago, but it only felt like just yesturday.

Lisa had been watching Bo's kids at the time at a family cookout. She had been playing soccer with the kids, and volleyball

in the water.

(Flashback)  
Upon meeting Sam, Lisa had been very shy. They exchanged hellos and smiled at one another. Lisa couldn't keep her eyes

off him. Sam did most of the talking.

They were finally alone when the adults went inside. Most of them knew they liked one another, so they were given space.

LIsa was in the middle of decorating a cake that had been taken out of the oven when Sam walked into the kitchen looking

for her. "Lisa, do you have a boyfriend?" Sam asked, he wanted to ask Lisa out, she seemed like a nice girl.

"No, I've never had one before either", Lisa said a bit timidly as she finished up the cake.She couldn't look at Sam as

she said this.

"Why not? You're pretty enough," Sam said, his words causing her to blush slightly.  
"I never really thought of myself as pretty," Lisa said, her voice barely a whisper.  
Sam watched her as she decorated the cake. The girl was shy and quiet. Sam wondered if something had happened to her to make her this way. Every so often he felt like he wanted to take her in his arms and kiss that worried look off her face.  
"So, what happened to you?" Sam asked as she set the cake on the counter.  
"What do you mean?" Lisa asked.  
"Well, the rest of your family is outgoing and you're not," Sam said.  
"Nothing worth talking about," Lisa said, avoiding his eyes.  
"That bad, huh?" Sam asked.  
"Yeah. I'm trying to forget about it and it's hard," Lisa said, a lone tear streaking down her face. Sam felt sorry for her. Whatever had happened to her she was still in pain.

Lisa got out the papercups and paperplates they would need for the barbeque and cake. She was trying to decide if she

should tell Sam what had happened. She still had nightmares about it, and nightmares that one day, Jenna would come back

and take her away from her mom and dad again. And do what only God knows what to her.

Like Sarah, Lisa tried to get rid of those thoughts by playing the drums often, writing songs, and peotry. Lisa wanted

to be a famous writer someday.

Lisa looked at Sam who gazed at her adoringly. Right away, Lisa knew Sam was falling head over heels in love with her.

And she felt like she could trust him. "Alright, I'll tell you what happened. When I was three, and Will was 4 or 5,

we both were kidnapped from our parents by my dad's former ex-girlfriend who was obsessed.We were gone for many years

up until we reached our late teens and decided to find our real parents. Needless to say, Our adopted mother then,

wasn't happy about that. She even tried to kill my birth mother while she sang in concert! I felt bad about that

for days. I'm shy because of that happening to me. It's hard for me to trust alot of people, and now I'm still

a bit shy around my own family. When Jenna kidnapped us, she dyed our hair and almost nearly ruined mine and told us bunch

of lies".

It felt good to tell her fears to someone even if she didn't realy know them very well. Lisa felt like Sam listened to

her and understood her.

Sam was stunned. Like him she had been taken and forced to love someone who wasn't even her mother. Sam was still trying to get over Darcy himself like Lisa was trying to get over the woman who'd taken her. At night he had nightmares about Darcy kissing him and him kissing her back.  
"I understand, Lisa," Sam said, putting a comforting hand on her slender shoulder.  
"Thanks, Sam. Will has pretty much gotten over it. Alicia has helped some to alleviate the pain of that time," Lisa said, a brief smile on her pretty lips.  
"What about you? Did you ever get over it?" Sam asked.  
"No. I went to church with my parents and I even went to a counselor. I was even on medication for awhile until I realized it was making me an addict. It's like my memories are so painful and the fact that Jenna damaged my hair doesn't help," Lisa said.  
"Why did she dye it to begin with?" Sam wanted to know, picking up a silky lock of her hair.  
"I don't know. Will said that she was trying to make it where our father would never find us. She was like Darcy in that respect. I understand why Sarah's so freaked out over her," Lisa said.  
"You're so beautiful," Sam said, forgetting momentarily what they were talking about.  
"Excuse me?" Lisa said. her eyebrows were arched way up.  
"I think I'm in love with you," Sam confessed, caressing her face gently with his hands. Lisa's eyes filled with tears and she kissed his hands gently.

Sam was in love with her? Lisa could hardly believe it. As Sam continued to caress her face with his hands, Lisa just gazed

up at him getting lost in those brown eyes of his. She was falling in love with him to, hard.

Sam was close enough to kiss her now if he wanted to which Lisa wouldn't mind, she just didn't know how she would respond

back. Would she be a good kisser? Lisa had never kissed a guy in her life. She liked to kiss Will on the cheek from time

to time, but that was much different than kissing someone on the lips.

Lisa felt her heart begin to pound and to flutter. It always did that when she was near Sam. Now as he held her close,

Lisa's heart pounded wildly.

"I think I'm in love with you too.", said Lisa as he continued to caress her. "Sam, I know you want to kiss me and I want

you to kiss me too, but I , um, have never kissed a guy on the lips before". Lisa felt so incredibly stupid after she

said that. She expected Sam to look at her like she was some freak, or even possibly run away and not want to be her

boyfriend.  
Lisa looked at Sam to see his face expression. She really was nervous at what he had to say. Would he think she was stupid?

Lisa hoped not. She really was in love with Sam. And he felt the same about her. Her heart pounded wildly as he moved closer

holding her closer in his arms.

"It's okay, Lisa. I never kissed a girl either until Darcy. But I think I would like to kiss you from now on," Sam said, stroking her face gently.  
"I just don't know if I'm a good kisser. I kiss my relatives on the cheek, but that doesn't say much," Lisa said, wrapping her thin arms around his shoulders.  
"If you love me and will marry me can I kiss you?" Sam asked.  
"Okay," Lisa said as Sam pressed his lips to hers.  
"Wow!" Sam said as they broke apart.  
"I know. That was incredible!" Lisa said, fixing herself a glass of water.  
"It never felt right when I kissed Darcy. Kissing you feels right," Sam said breathlessly.  
"How did it not feel right with Darcy?" Lisa asked.  
"It was too rushed and soon when she started kissing me. Like all of a sudden marrying and kissing me were all she wanted to do. And now I realize that I love you more than I ever did love Darcy, Lisa," Sam said, kissing her forehead gently.  
end flashback Sam watched as Lisa played Barbies' with Amy. Lisa wasn't as shy around him as she was when they'd first met. Of course Sam had proposed already and she had said yes! Even kissing him now wasn't as uncomfortable as it had once been. Looking at Lisa made him fall more and more in love with her.

The afternoon came and went all too quickly for Lisa. She had to get home and help with supper. She had even invited

Sam over that night, and agreed to see him at her house then. They kissed some more inside the Duke home and even when

they were outside of it. Sam had said he needed to go change at home, and Lisa nodded. She needed to do the same to, So

They kissed again.

Lisa got on her bike and rode it the rest of the way to her house. Lisa liked long rides on her bike to her house and she

enjoyed the fresh air and the cool wind around her face.

At first, Lisa didn't see the car following her around a corner, a green sadan. Lisa kept peddaling like normal thinking

nothing was wrong. Then suddenly, Lisa got the feeling something wasn't right, and that somebody was following her. Lisa

turned slightly and saw the green sadan. When the car pulled up closer, Lisa saw that it was Jenna!

Lisa's heart began to pound and not in a good way. Jenna rolled down the window "Lisa, could we talk? I want to explain

some things to you".

Lisa looked at her "NO! Get away from me! YOu nearly ruined my hair, and you kept me away from my parents! You lied to me

all those years! I trusted you!" There was anger in Lisa's eyes that Jenna had never seen before.

"I know that baby, and I want to make it up to you; I should have told you the truth, but, I was only trying to protect

you!" said Jenna.

"Protect me, ha! I think not! You don't protect someone by taking them away from their family for so many years! You

don't kidnap someone else's children and make them your own! Get lost, Jenna!" Lisa tried to speed away on her bike.

Jenna glared in Lisa's direction. Since Lisa wasn't willing to come with her on her own, Jenna was going to have to go

to the extremes again. She would kidnap LIsa to pay the Dukes back for taking her children away from her and turning them

against her. Jenna continued to follow Lisa around the corner.

Lisa pedaled and went to a nearby store so she could call Sam for help. Both of her parents were at work and fixing to

get home. Lisa didn't want to worry them, so she decided to call Sam. Lisa didn't know that Jenna had also pulled up at

the same store and was still following her only this time, with a gun.

Lisa frantically dialed Sam's cell number. It rang twice before he answered.

"Hello?" asked Sam with his warm kind voice.

"Sam, it's me, Lisa, look, I think I'm in trouble. Jenna has been following me, I think she want's to kidnap

meeeeeeeeeeee!" Lisa felt herself being jerked and pulled away from her cell phone.

Lisa began screaming loud enough for Sam to hear "HELPPPPPPPPP SAMMMMMMM HELPPPPP MEEEEEEEEE!" Jenna grabbed the pistol and

pointed it at Lisa and lifter her off the floor. "Your coming with me now".

Lisa struggled more and more trying to fight off Jenna. Jenna grabbed the gun and hit Lisa upside the head just enough

to knock her out until she could figure out what to do with her.

Sam was worried. He heard Lisa scream for help, but that was right as her phone disconnected. He remembered how Lisa had told him that Jenna was in jail. Somehow she had gotten out. Sam thought about what he could do to help her.  
Living at Darcy's mansion had given him an idea of what women like Darcy were like. Jenna had taken Lisa to a place where no one would find her and he was willing to bet that she would force Lisa to think that Jenna was her mother again.  
At that moment he knew that he had to tell Luke and Lori. Maybe the Dukes' could help him find Lisa.

Lisa groaned to Jenna's relief as Jenna cleaned her head. She opened her eyes and looked at Jenna. "Jenna, what have you done?" Lisa asked groggily.  
"Just hold still while I clean this cut," Jenna said, applying some alcohol to the open cut and bandaging it.  
"You took me again! my father and boyfriend is going to find me," Lisa said angrily.  
"If they really care about you, they won't. And is this any way for you to talk to your mother?" Jenna said, running her fingers through Lisa's dark hair.  
"You're not my mother!" Lisa protested. Lisa sounded scared and that was the last thing that Jenna wanted for her daughter. maybe it was best that Jenna left Lisa alone before she dyed her hair again. Jenna had bought a box of hair color. She walked out of the room and locked the door.

Lisa sat alone on the bed as Jenna left the room. LIsa looked at her pink ice engagement ring on her finger and cried

deeply For Sam. She hoped he understood that she hadn't left him that she had been taken against her own will. If

anyone could save her it was Sam and her Father. They were well trained cops. Her father was a bodyguard, and Sam was

a FBI Agent. Lisa remembered the necklace around her neck. It was of a butterfly and had a transmitter in it to locate

her if she ever went missing. Lisa hoped Sam remembered to tell her parents about it.

But what was she going to do until she was rescued? Lisa remembered what her father did when Jenna forced him to marry her.

He had played along. She could play along and act like Jenna was her mother it was her only hope for survival and being

rescued. If she was going to stay here a short time, Lisa thought about asking Jenna to take them to a local mall to buy

her some clothing, once there, Lisa could distract her then turn on her, if Sam or her father showed up. Yeah, maybe

that plan would work. If Jenna would fall for it.She would also tell her not to die her hair because of last time.

Lori was in the kitchen cooking up a meal with Sandra and they were both singing a new duet for Lori's upcoming tour

that summer. The doorbell rang "I'll get it", said Lori and wiped her hands. Lori went to the door and opened it and saw

Sam on their doorstep. Surprisingly, Lori didn't find Lisa beside them. Normally the two were inseparatable when they

were together. Lori Let Sam in "Sam!it's good to see you. Where's Lisa? She said she would be coming with you". Lori hugged

him as he came in.

Sam hugged her back not sure how he was going to say this to Lisa's mom who took years to find her own daughter. Sam

Cleared his throat and began to speak. "It's good to see you too, Lori. Lisa couldn't make it. Jenna broke out of jail

about a week ago, and now she has Lisa. She kidnapped her this afternoon while I was on the phone with her."

Lori's face paled again "NOt again! Tell me its not true Sam! What are we going to do? Lukeeeeeeee!!!!"

Luke rushed into the kitchen at Lori's scream. It didn't take long for Sam to explain the situation to him. "All right. Let's go find Will. He'd know how to handle this," Luke said as he and Sam left the house.  
They rushed over to Will and Alicia's house where Will was down on the floor with Little Luke, playing legos. "Daddy, Sam, what are you doing here?" Will's wife Alicia asked opening the door.  
"Alicia, we need to talk to Will is he in?" Luke asked, his pretty daughter-in-law.  
"I'm right here, Daddy?" Will said, Little Luke on his shoulders and their daughter, Lori, by his side.  
"Me and Sam need to talk with you alone, Son," Luke said. Will handed his son and Lori over to Alicia and they went to the kitchen.  
"What's wrong? Will asked, looking at first Sam and then his father.  
"Lisa's been kidnapped, Son. We need your help," Luke said, seeing no point in beating around the bush.  
"Who took her?" Will asked, shock in his green eyes.  
"We think it was Jenna. Your sister tried to call Sam and Jenna took her then. That's why we came to you," Luke explained, clapping his son's broad shoulder "I've been out of this for a long time. I thought Jenna was in jail," Will said.  
"Apparently she got out. Can you help us, Will?" Luke asked.  
"I think so. If I remember kidnappers she'll take Lisa to where it'll be difficult to find her. Then she'll do something to alter her looks like before and maybe drug her so she couldn't scream for help," Will said.  
"Let's just hope she doesn't do any of that for your sister's sake," Luke said firmly.

Jenna walked into Lisa's room, the box of hair color in her hand. "Are you ready, Lisa?" Jenna asked.  
"Jenna, please don't do this. You nearly ruined my hair the last time," Lisa said as Jenna pulled her to her feet.  
"Don't worry. It won't hurt a bit," Jenna said, taking her into the bathroom and sitting her down in a chair next to the sink. She washed Lisa's dark hair carefully, like so many times before and put the hair color on her hair.

They didn't get to go to the Mall or anywhere that was public for the matter. Jenna kept insisting that people would be

looking for them. What Jenna didn't know was that Lisa's necklace would be traced and she would be found anyway whether

in public or out in the middle of nowhere.Jenna didn't know that Sam was a Federal Agent.

Lisa hoped so, she wanted to see her dad, Sam and her own family again. With Sam's skill's as a Federal Agent, he should

be able to find her in no time.

Lisa couldn't do much except sigh when Jenna dyed her hair again, she just hoped and prayed that Sam and her dad would

find her soon before Jenna kept dyeing her hair.

Jenna later came with a shopping bag into Lisa's room. Lisa looked up "What is that?" Lisa asked.

Jenna smiled "I do think about your needs, Lisa. I went shopping for you before you even came here. And I kept most of

the clothing you had here before. I Knew that someday, you'd be back."

Lisa was completely surprised but then again, she felt sorry for Jenna. She wished she had a family of her own, that way

she wouldn't be so fixated on Lisa and her brother.But knew that Jenna was probably lonely and only wanted her company

for a short time.

"Well, thanks for the clothes, mom", said Lisa playing along like she planned to.

Jenna broke into a smile she knew Lisa would come around to her way of thinking. "It's time to eat, I made your favorite

meal".

Lisa followed her into the kitchen. They sat and had supper like old times. Lisa thought about Sam as she ate. She wondered

what he was thinking about the situation, and she hoped that he wouldn't give up on her. Sam had seemed so in love with

her and love felt real with him.

"Something on your mind, Honey?" asked Jenna looking at her daughter. They had a meal consisting of steak, mashed potatoes, and green bean casserole.

"It's Sam. My boyfriend, mom, I have to go back. He needs to know I'm okay, we're supposed to get married!" Lisa showed

her the engagement ring ."Is there a way he could you know visit me?"

Jenna frowned. She knew Lisa would ask questions about that, and for some odd reason, she didn't trust this Sam guy. What

if he wanted to take Lisa away from her forever? She couldn't have that.

"No. He can't come here, Lisa. I'm sorry, but if he comes here, then he will tell your real parents where you are and

then they will be on my doorstep harassing me to let you go. We can't have that."

Lisa stared at Jenna dumbfounded. She wanted to prevent her from seeing Sam! Lisa wanted to break down and cry and

throw a tantrum, but if she did, Jenna might do something like drug her. Instead, she played along to survive.

"Maybe your right", she said and kept eating. But her mind and thoughts kept drifting back to Sam. Please don't

give up on me, Sam.

Sam sat at a computer as he put in the feed from his walkie-talkie. "So you and Lisa have a transmitter?" Will asked, sitting on the desk.  
"Yeah, something like that. I wanted to make sure she was okay if she ever got in trouble," Sam said as the feed came up. A map appeared on the screen, pointing out a street and address.  
"That's an old shack on the old Mill road," Luke commented, all of them looking at the screen.  
"Let's go check it out," Will said, putting on his jacket.  
Sam hoped they got there in time before Jenna took Lisa to where they'd never find her.

Jenna watched as her baby finished all her food. It was now time for them to go, but Lisa wasn't going to see where she was going. "Time to go, Baby," Jenna said, kissing Lisa's forehead gently.  
"Go where?" Lisa asked, taking her plate to the sink.  
"It's a surprise," Jenna said, smiling briefly. She went over to the cabinet where she had hidden a needle while Lisa was crying.  
"Mom, what are you doing?" Lisa asked, alarmed.  
"Just relax, Baby. This won't hurt a bit," Jenna said.  
"No way!" Lisa bolted out of her chair and ran towards the door, which Jenna had left, unfortunately, unlocked.

With her heart pounding, Lisa ran for her life. She had never been so scared of Jenna in her whole life. Her and Will's

stepmother was deeply disturbed and troubled. As she ran out the door, Lisa locked the door behind her so that when

Jenna tried to open it, she couldn't. That way, it gave Lisa a chance to escape.

Lisa ran further away from the old shack they were staying in up the road from it. Her track skills kicking in for survival

Lisa wasn't sure where she was going to run to all she knew, she had to get away from Jenna.

For crying out loud, Jenna was going to try to drug her! As far as Lisa was concerned, a real mom wouldn't do that to her.

Lisa missed her real mother Lori, terribly. She wondered how her mom was doing during all this.

Good thing the day wasn't so hot. It was warm but had a breeze to it and Lisa's plan was to get to somewhere so she could

use a payphone to call for help. Little did she know, that Sam and her dad and brother were on their way to rescueing her

and would find her before she reached a local gas station.

Lisa decided to hitch a ride to a local gas stations. Several cars passed by, but none offered her a ride.

Lisa's heart pounded and she felt so scared, why wasn't anyone stopping?!

Just then, Lisa spotted a familiar looking car coming towards her. It was will's blue dodge caravan! Inside, she could

see Will driving, her dad, and Sam in the back.

Lisa tried running towards them and waving her arms "Hellllllllllppppp! It's meeeee Lisaaaaaaaa!" Lisa hoped they

would recognise her. She wore the same clothes as she went missing in and had on Sam's necklace.

By the time they reached her and automatically stopped the vehical, Lisa began to not feel so good. Jenna had drugged

her food! thought Lisa in alarm. Her world began to spin, and Lisa started to faint as Sam and her father and will,

rushed towards her.

Luke caught his daughter as she fell forward. He handed her to Sam. Take her to the hospital. Will and myself will deal with Jenna," Luke said, leaving no room for argument with his stern voice.  
Sam put Lisa in Will's SUV and drove Lisa to the hospital. She was asleep the whole time they drove there. Every so often Sam touched her face gently with his hand. He hoped that Jenna's drugging hadn't harmed her. This was different than Darcy pumping drugs into his body to make him love her. Darcy had never overdone it with the drugs. She had given him little amounts at a time.  
They stopped at the hospital and Sam parked the car. He raced around to the passengers side and scooped Lisa up in his arms, giving her a firm kiss on the lips. "Hold on, Lise. Hold on," Sam said as he ran with her to the hospital.  
An orderly took Lisa out of his arms and put her on a bed, leaving him to sit in the waiting room and pray.

The Doctors soon rushed in and began to pump all the drug out Lisa's body. It took an hour to do so, but they succeeded.

Hours later, Lisa woke up groggily in the hospital room. She heard voices near her the Doctors told Sam, and her family

how much the drug was put in her, and it was taken by her food.

If she was in the hospital, then that meant that she had been rescued! Lisa wondered if her father and Will had already

arrested Jenna.

Lori who had arrived the moment Sam told her they saved Lisa, had drove all the way to the hospital. Lori fell asleep

holding her daughter's hand in hers.

"Mom?" asked Lisa .

Lori looked up "Lisa! Honey, we were so worried!"

"Jenna drugged me", said Lisa. "Oh, baby, we know, we know. She had put the drug in your food. I'm so sorry you had

to go through that".

"Where's Dad?" asked Lisa.

"They will be here shortly. They have arrested Jenna and she's not escaping again. We are so lucky that Sam's an FBI Agent

and that he found you as quick as he did".

"Sam? Is he here?" asked Lisa groggily.

Lori nodded "He's the one who helped save you and brought you to the hospital.I'll go get him." Lori went to go get

Sam.She told him Lisa was awake.

Sam walked in a huge grin on his face as he looked at Lisa. "Lisa," he breathed softly as he kissed her gently. Lisa twined her hand in his hair and kissed him back. Sam kissed her until he had to catch his breath.  
"Are you okay?" Sam asked, breathing hard.  
"I think so. Sam, did they get Jenna?" Lisa asked, her eyes slightly cloudy from the drug that Jenna had used on her.  
"Yes they did. Your father and Will brought her in while I drove you to the hospital," Sam said, running his fingers down her face gently.  
"Sam, she dyed my hair again," Lisa said, her eyes full of tears and her voice slurring slightly.  
Sam hugged her tightly to his chest and stroked her now-chestnut locks. "I know, Lise. I told your mother and she said that she will try to get it back to normal. Don't worry," Sam consoled her.  
"Sam, I love you," Lisa said, raising her head from his chest and kissing him.  
"I love you too," Sam said between kisses. Lisa fell asleep in the middle of a kiss and Sam laid her back among her pillows. Luke and Lori came in just then, followed by Will.  
"How is she?" Luke asked, a concerned look on his face.  
"Barely lucid. The drug has made her so tired," Sam said, massaging Lisa's face gently with his hand.  
"The doctor told me that he was surprised that Lisa survived. Jenna apparently put a lot into her food. I guess if she couldn't inject Lisa then she would still have something to fall back on," Will said.  
"I'm just surprised Jenna did this at all. Doesn't she realize that if she took Lisa or you that the two of you wouldn't come willingly? That's almost like what would happen if Darcy took her sights off Nathan and came back and captured me. Darcy would know that I wouldn't leave Lisa of my own free will," Sam said, standing up.  
"I don't know. Jenna would use drugs. She and Darcy are that much alike. Unlike Darcy though her drugs keep you asleep for awhile so you don't see where you are going. Darcy is more into drugs that alter your mind and personality. She makes you think you love her when you don't. And she gives you the drugs in small amounts," Will said.  
"At least Lisa will be all right," Lori said, trying to change the subject.  
"Can you fix her hair, Mama?" Sam asked. Like Alicia and Sarah Lori and Luke had insisted that Sam call them Mama and Daddy. Sam liked calling them that and he thought both of his inlaws were better than his own parents.  
"I'll try. Sandra and Alicia said they'd help me," Lori said.  
"It can't be too awful since it's been close to ten years since Jenna last dyed it," Will commented. Sam hoped Will was right. Lisa had told him about how Jenna had dyed her hair so much it was fried when she came back to her family. She said that people could actually see the scorched parts of her hair.

Lisa had went back to sleep feeling safe now that Sam and her parents were now with her. As she slept, she couldn't

believe what the Doctor had told her earlier. Jenna nearly killed her! The Doctor had told her she was very lucky to be

alive and that Jenna had drugged her food with large amounts.

Jenna found it hard to believe that someone who raised her for alot of years would want her dead. But then again, Jenna

was capable of everything and wasn't the caring person like Lisa thought she was. Which made Lisa angry. Lisa had grew

up liking Jenna and admiring her for the longest time, until she had found out that Jenna had kidnapped them when they

were little and took them from their birth parents, and now learning Jenna had nearly tried to kill her, made Lisa

more angry at Jenna and terrified of her at the same time.

Lisa hoped this would be the last they ever saw of Jenna. She hoped Jenna would remain in Jail for a long time. Lisa

drifted off into a peacefull slumber.

Two days later, Lisa was feeling better and more alert. The Doctors wanted to keep her one more night just to make sure

things went okay with her and that she would get to go home the next day.

Kissing Sam the other day and today earlier had felt so wonderful. Lisa loved her fiance' and couldn't imagine not ever

being able to see him again. To be able to kiss him and breathe the wonderful smell of him and him holding her close,

just felt wonderful. Lisa had thanked him for saving her life.

Sarah and Nathan came by later that day, and Sarah had a box of goodies for Lisa. "I know that you are going to be bored

laying in that bed all day, so, Nathan and I went and got you some things".

Lisa looked at her "Thanks Sarah, you are such a good friend!" Lisa peered into the box to see what they had brought.

Her personal cd player, and some new cds she had been wanting, a few new books mostly mysterys, a card game, and a tin

filled with homemade candy that was her favorite, and home made brownies. "Sweet", said Lisa her face instantly cheering

up. Whenever she was at home, Lisa loved doing her favorite things like read, listen to music, and eat sweets.

Sarah hugged Lisa "I'm glad you like them. Lisa, take all the time you need off from work, there's no hurry in going back.

we don't go to California until Summer sometime. Oh and we were wondering, would you and Sam be interested in moving

with us and touring when my first album comes out?" Sarah being 5 months pregnant was now showing.

Lisa stopped and looked at Sam as Sarah mentioned this. Moving sounded like a good idea. They would be far away from

Jenna and Darcy too. "It sounds like a brilliant idea to me, what do you think, Sam?" 


	5. A haunting past

"I don't know. What would your parents and our parents think?" Sam asked, taking Lisa's hand in his and gently rubbing it with his fingers.

"I'd think they'd understand, Sam. And we're not staying away forever. We'll come back for visits," Sarah said, touching Sam's shoulder gently.

"We can't do it until the baby's born," Sam pointed out, looking at his sister's pregnant stomach.

"I know. I'm having the baby at home, though. That way Darcy won't try to steal it out of the hospital like that crazy nurse did to Layla and Bo and Nathan is pretty much staying near me so Darcy won't try to steal him from me," Sarah said.

"As if she could," Nathan said, kissing his wife's cheek.

"Oh she could. Those drugs she uses are pretty potent. The first day I was at her mansion and she was kissing me while I ate I didn't feel anything for her, but after awhile you lose your common sense. You start thinking she's the most beautiful girl you've ever met and you're willing to do anything for her and you start loving it when she kisses you," Sam said.

"You make it sound bad, Sam?" Lisa said, teasing.

"It's different, Lisa. At least I know you're not drugging me and making me kiss you and treating me like a slave," Sam said.

That's why I think we should move. What if Darcy drugs Nathan? He's strong, but no man is that strong," Sarah said.

"I guess we could tell your mom and dad and see what they think," Sam said. He hoped they agreed. Darcy could still hurt him or Nathan if they didn't move.

Lisa, Sam, Nathan and Sarah all agreed that it would be best to tell their parents first. Lisa knew that her parents

would understand, even though she didn't want to leave them behind.

The next day, Lisa was released from the hospital. Sam drove her home and the two talked along the way trying to figure

out what do as for date wise, now that Lisa had been released.

Since Lisa was still feeling a bit weak, she suggested a movie and pizza at home and Sam was okay with that. He was just

glad his girl was going to be alright.

While waiting on Sam to come back, Lisa sat on the porch swing. She was glad to be back home, glad to feel safe once again.

Lisa had no idea that her dad was watching her closely making sure she felt okay. LIsa felt great to have two loving

parents that cared about her like they did.

Luke came out onto the porch to see if Lisa was doing alright. She appeared fine, but he was still worried about her.

He wanted to be there in case she needed a shoulder to cry on.

"Lisa? Are you okay?" he asked.

Lisa looked up drinking some apple juice. "Yeah, I'll be fine dad". Lisa looked out into the pasture.She was unable to

meet his gaze. What do you say to a parent after you've been kidnapped?

Luke sat down next to his baby girl and took her in his arms. She was trembling slightly and wore a doo rag on her head, hiding the hair that Jenna had dyed again. It reminded Luke of that painful time ten years ago when Lisa and Will had come back into his and Lori's life and Lisa was scared to death of her father and mother.

"Are you all right, Baby?" Luke asked softly, kissing her forehead gently.

"Daddy, I'm scared," Lisa broke down, grabbing huge handfuls of his plaid shirt. It was like holding the frightened seventeen year old again. In fact it was like holding his daughter when she was small after she had a nightmare.

"It's all right. Daddy's here, Baby," Luke whispered softly in her ear as she cried uncontrollably.

"Didn't Jenna know that that much would kill me?" Lisa sobbed.

"I don't know. I guess she thought that if you wouldn't let her stick you with a needle she could put large amounts in your food," Luke said, wiping the tears from her face with his thumbs.

"Daddy, I'm just so glad that you, Sam, and Will came," Lisa said, wiping her face with the backs of her hands.

"I am too. Now, your mother has sent me out her to get you. She's ready to fix your hair and Alicia and Sandra are also waiting," Luke said, picking his daughter up in his arms and carrying her into the house. Lisa buried her face in his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck.

LIsa nodded as they went in to have her hair redone. Alicia had arrived at their house with a new bottle of Hair color

that was close to Lisa's natural hair color and some special shampoo for them and Lisa to use.

Lisa's hair was dyed back to black its original color and the hair dye didn't destory Lisa's hair any. Alicia told Lisa

she needed to wash her hair with the special shampoo and take her hair vitamins again.

Lisa felt better now that her hair had returned to normal, and that she didn't have to wear the doorag for a long time.

She brushed it after she blow dryed it and you couldn't tell that it even had been dyed.

That night, Lisa helped her mother cook dinner. Sam was coming over like he always did on Friday nights. Sam was over

alot more now that they were engaged. He couldn't go without seeing her every day and every weekend.

Tonight, they were having homemade pizza and would play family game night. FOr Family Game night, either Lisa or

Sandra would choose a game to play and they would play it.

Lisa was busy cooking by the time Sam arrived, but she greeted him as he entered the kitchen. "Hi Sam!"

Sam wrapped his arms around Lisa and kissed her for one long moment. "Are you all right?" Sam asked, holding her tightly to his chest.

"I'm fine. the hair dye didn't do a lot of damage," Lisa said, looking up into his blue eyes.

"I love you," Sam said, running his fingers through her hair.

"I love you too, Sam," Lisa said, kissing his lips gently.

"Have you talked to your father about what me, you, Nathan, and Sarah are planning?" Sam asked as they went out on the porch and sat down. Lisa sat on Sam's lap and twined her fingers through his brown hair.

"Not yet. I figured that we all should tell them about what we've been planning. I just hope the baby's born soon. Nathan told me that Darcy tried to flirt and kiss him while he was at Ruebottom's today," Lisa said.

"I bet Nathan told her off in a hurry," Sam said.

'He said he did. He also said that he strongly felt like asking Uncle Bo to issue a restraining order against her," Lisa said.

"I don't know how much good that could do him. Darcy is not one to follow a restraining order," Sam said, playing with Lisa's hair absently.

"Probably right. I think that's why they don't want the baby in a hospital. Sarah's even worried that Darcy will steal the baby and put her little drug in the baby's bottle," Lisa said, her voice full of worry.

"Let's not think of Darcy right now. It's almost time for dinner and we can talk with your parents about this and then you can tell me how much you love me," Sam said, cupping her face gently and kissing her lips just as gently.

"I do love you," Lisa breathed softly as Sam kissed her.

"I love you too," Sam said as they stood up. Sandra then came out. "Hey, lovebirds, it's time for dinner," Sandra said, in a teasing tone.

They went inside for dinner. Lisa, Sam, and the others enjoyed a pizza while listening to the others talk. Nathan described

his horrible day at the Icecream parlor and about Darcy. Sandra talked about her new job waitressing at a pizza restaurant.

Lisa sat next to Sam and they held hands as they ate with their free hands of course.

Sarah talked to them about the new baby room she was fixing up at her and Nathan's house.About how she was unsure what

to paint it sense she didn't know the actual sex of the baby. She had said she wanted to be surprised when the baby was

born.

LOri talked about her upcoming tour which would begin in the Summer, and Luke talked about the garage he was building

on the property.

Sandra complained that she needed a new wardrobe, and Will and Alicia talked about their two babies.

Soon,LIsa and the others had to tell their plans. "MOM, Dad, Sam, and Sarah and me have something we want to tell you

so does Nathan"

Lori stopped in mideating and looked at her daughter then her husband "Oh? WHat is it honey?"

"We want to move after Sarah's baby is born", said Lisa.

Luke felt like someone had punched him. His son and daughter wanted to leave with Sarah and Sam? Luke looked at his wife and knew the shock that he felt was in her eyes.

"Lisa, what are you saying?" Luke finally was able to ask.

"Daddy, we just can't stay if Jenna and Darcy can try to separate all of us. Jenna just tried to kill me and Darcy will never give up trying to get Nathan. She may even try to kidnap the baby. if she has no problems killing or drugging men to make them do what she wants then we have to leave," Lisa said, her voice breaking slightly.

"Luke, she's right. We left after what happened with Jenna after Lisa was born," Lori said, gripping Luke's hand in hers.

"I'm well aware of that. I just think I'm going to miss the three of you so much," Luke admitted.

"We'll miss you too, Daddy. But I don't want Darcy to get her hands on my child. I won't let her get him," Nathan said.

"When are you going to leave?" Lori asked.

"After the baby's born. We'll have to fly down there and Sarah shouldn't travel as long as she's pregnant," Nathan said, touching Sarah's pregnant stomach with his hand.

luke knew he had to let his children go. it wasn't easy, but he couldn't keep them little forever.

LIsa felt bad as she ate the pizza and watching her father's reaction. She felt terrible for even bringing up the subject

of leaving, but she knew they all had to so that they could remain safe and live a normal life.

Sarah and Nathan told them they would visit every holiday and that The Duke family was welcome to even come stay with

them soon.

Lisa also knew that it would be hard on her dad to watch her lose the name Duke, and have it turned into Summers.

Her and Sam talked for two hours last night about moving the wedding up sooner like next month.

Since she almost died, Lisa didn't want to waste any time in getting married. She wanted to be Sam's wife and spend

eternity with him. She wanted a good marriage, like her mom and her dad had.

When they moved, Sam and Lisa planned on living on the road with Sarah and Nathan. Sarah had bought a big tour bus for the

band and them and even had baby stuff already in it. Sarah was real proud of the bus.

Sarah had finally reached a recording contract and was suppose to meet with the producer after the baby was born. Sarah

had gotten discovered at another club in Hazzard County.

Now Lisa stared at her father feeling even more bad that she wouldn't get to see him as much. She would miss their long

talks and his hugs and love.

Luke sat on the back porch, holding his wife in his arms. After all these years of marriage he and Lori still loved to sit in each other's arms and kiss each other. Luke played with his wife's hair absently and kissed the top of her head, gently.

"Luke, are you all right?" Lori asked after a few minutes of kissing and looked into his eyes.

"I'm okay, Baby," Luke said, cupping Lori's face gently.

"Are you sure? I feel like crying since Nathan and Lisa said they were moving," Lori said, reaching up and smoothing his graying dark hair.

"I know it's the right thing to do, but I feel as if I'm losing Lisa all over again," Luke said, hugging his wife to his chest.

"I know, Luke. I love Lisa too. I feel as if she just came back to us yesterday instead of ten years ago," Lori said.

"It's not right that Jenna and Darcy would separate our family like this," Luke said forcefully.

"I know. But the only thing I can't fault them for is having good taste. Jenna and Darcy think they are in love with two very handsome men. The one I love and the one Sarah loves. I just don't condone their methods for trying to get you," Lori said, running her fingers up and down Luke's arm gently.

"I love you," Luke said, raising his wife's head and kissing her lips. Lori kissed him back.

"I love you too," Lori breathed softly as Luke kissed her neck gently.

"Let's go to Will's. I think he might be able to help us with this," Luke said, picking his wife up and carrying her to their car.

"True, he may be able to", said Lori enjoying the way he was carrying her to the car. Every night, Luke carried her

to the bed like this.

On the ride over, Lori didn't have much to say. She thought about the mysterious phone calls she had earlier that

day and the one that really disturbed her was one that said "I'm watching you", in a husky tone. She hadn't recognized

the voice, just thought it was some crazed fan trying to get her attention.

She had decided not to worry Luke over it. Their children was moving, and that put more worry in Luke and Lori's lives.

Lori didn't want to let Luke know someone had been after her for weeks, with the prank calling, and mysterious packages in

the mail.

Lori Leigh Duke had seen some crazy fans in her days of being a singer but usually, not one of them stalked her or did

things to harm her in anyway.

But, for some odd reason, this fan disturbed Lori Leigh. Shaking her head from her thoughts, trying to convince herself

she was overreacting, walked with Luke hand in hand to Will's doorstep.

Will answered the door having each of his children with him. One on his leg, the other in his arms"Mom, Dad, what's up?"

he asked. Will looked like he was enjoying fatherhood.

"Are you busy, Son?" Luke asked, after hugging his grandchildren.

"Nope. Just playing with the kids before Alicia puts them to bed," Will said as Alicia left Will alone with his parents.

Will led his mother and father to the living room and Will was totally shocked as his mother flung herself into his arms and hugged his muscular shoulders tightly.

"Mama, are you okay?" Will asked as his mother sobbed quietly into his chest.

"I'm just so glad to see you, Baby. From what your Daddy tells me I'm glad that Jenna didn't try to drug you like she did Lisa," Lori said.

"I am too. Jenna could have killed Lisa with those drugs she put in her food. I had Alicia run tests on that stuff. Too much is very deadly," Will said as his mother ran her fingers through his dark hair.

"Will, have Nathan, Lisa, Sam, and Sarah mentioned anything to you about leaving?" Luke asked, getting to the reason for why they were there.

"Nathan came to see me today after he got off of work. I could tell he was agitated. I asked him what was wrong and he said that Darcy tried to kiss him at the store and touched his hair and face. He was not too happy about it, He said that having Darcy flirting with him was anything but pleasant," Will said.

"No wonder he wants to leave. Darcy is laying herself thick with the flirting and trying to kiss him," Lori said, raising her head from Will's chest.

"I know. I feel sorry for Nathan. He doesn't love Darcy in the way she says she loves him. I talked with Sam. He said that Darcy would kidnap Nathan and Sarah's baby and would brainwash the baby into thinking that she was its mother. She would even put those mind-altering drugs in the baby's bottles," Will said.

"Then Nathan is right. They need to leave so Darcy will never find them," Lori said, sounding glum.

Later that evening, Lori stuck a Lasagna in the oven for her, Luke, Sandra,Lisa and Sam. Since the kids hadn't moved

yet, Lisa and Sam were living in the Duke's home. Sam slept in a separate bedroom, of course since Lori and Luke didn't

approve of him sleeping with Lisa just yet since they weren't married.

While the Lasagna cooked, Lori made some salad to go with it. Spotting a package on the kitchen table addressed to her,

Lori opened it. It didn't say on the back who it was from, so Lori thought that maybe it was just a fan that wanted a

autograph.

Lori Leigh opened the package and pulled out what looked like photos. Recently taken too she thought as she looked at

them. In horror, Lori gasped. They were all pictures of her! Pictures of her in the shower, going shopping at the local

market, and even outside gardening.

Lori shakily put the pictures down. Who on earth could be spying on her? Trying to forget the photos, Lori hoped Luke

didn't see how upset she was. As she sat down next to him on the couch, Lori still trembled. Whoever sent those

packages could be watching her every move right now.

"What are you watching Luke?" asked Lori. She knew he was in the middle of a movie.

"Rambo," Luke said as his wife sat next to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He felt like a young man in love every time she sat close to him instead of a man with grown children and two grandchildren and one more on the way.

"I love you," Lori said shakily, nuzzling his neck with her soft lips.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked, pausing the movie and turning to his wife.

"What makes you say that?" Lori asked, a watery smile on her lips.

"I've been married to you for a long time, Lori Duke," Luke said, cupping her face gently and looking into his wife's beautiful green eyes.

"Luke," Lori said softly.

"Come on, Baby. It can't be that bad," Luke said, brushing her lips lightly with his.

"Luke, someone sent me some pictures of me. I think it's only fair that you see them," Lori said, picking up the box that she had put on the table and handing them to him.

Luke picked up on picture after another and his eyes widened as he saw them. They were shocking to say the least. "Who took these?" Luke asked quietly.

"I don't know. I don't know how anyone could get some of these shots. Also, Luke, someone's been calling and saying that they've been watching me. Luke, I'm scared," Lori said, her tears spilling over.

"It's okay. Just calm down," Luke said, taking deep breaths to control his anger. No point in frightening his wife any more than she already had been.

"Luke, I love you," Lori said, her breath coming out in shaky sobs.

"I love you too, Baby. Now smile for me," Luke ordered, wiping her wet face with his hands.

"How can you be so calm?" Lori asked as Luke took her in his arms.

"You're scared. Just calm down and we'll find them. I can't be angry when you're so terrified," Luke said, kissing her through her red hair.

"You're so wonderful," Lori said, stroking his face gently.

"That's right. I am. Now kiss me, Woman," Luke said, kissing her soundly on the lips. Lori kissed him back until her lasagna went off. She went back into the kitchen, looking happier.

As she had kissed Luke, his kisses seemed to melt all her troubles away and she could only focus on him, her husband.

Lori wished she could kiss him longer, but then the oven dinged with sound indicating that the Lasagna was ready.

Lori excused herself and called the kids to dinner "Kids! Dinner is ready!" Lori began to put the Lasagna on the table

and soon set the silverware and plates.

Lori Leigh decided to use the new lighthouse china plate set that she got for christmas from Layla and Bo. Next, she

set the bowl of salad at the table.

The kids soon came to the table talking and mentioning they were hungry. Sandra sat next to Lori as Sam and Lisa

both sat across the table holding hands and kissing one another.

Lori was happy that Lisa had found herself a loving fiance'. Sam seemed so genuine and nice.

Once she was with family, Lori forgot about all her problems and focused on theirs. She hated the fact Nathan, Sarah,

and Lisa and Sam would be moving, but it was the best thing for them to do and her and Luke could always visit them.

Lori loved to travel besides being on the road. When you were on the road, you hardly had time to sight see. She was

constantly moving from arena to arena, going to radio interviews, talk shows, anything a singer/actress had to deal

with.

Everyone digged into the Lasagagna and began talking about the day they had."So, what did everyone do today?" asked

Lori. She sat next to Luke.

"La maz class. even though I'm having Daisy and you help me at home the doctor said I need to take them," Sarah said wearily.

"Are you okay, Sarah?" Lori asked her daughter-in-law.

"Just tired. I'm eight months pregnant and I'm starting to feel like a blimp. And it doesn't help when Nathan came home and said Darcy tried to kiss him," Sarah lamented.

"Just one more month, Sweetie," Lori consoled.

"I know. I just wish my baby didn't have to be born with Darcy being a threat," Sarah said, flinging her arms protectively over her stomach.

"With the grace of God your baby won't ever see Darcy," Luke said.

"There is the problem of what happens after the baby's born. You have to take him to the hospital to get his vitals checked out. Knowing Darcy she could steal him or her when you're not looking. Or if the orderly that takes him or her is a man she'll just drug him so that he'll willingly give her the baby, thinking it's okay," Sam said.

"Could she really do that, Sam?" Lisa asked, a forkful of lasagna in her hand.

"Oh, yeah. She'll just give the poor guy enough to make him think he's in love with her and with some kisses thrown in he'll give her the baby as if its on a silver platter," Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Does the drug work that fast, Sam?" Nathan wanted to know.

"Yes. It was given to me in small amounts. I hate to think what will happen when she gives it to someone through injection. It could kill him as opposed to slipping it in his food in small amounts. It's like taking cocaine or crystal meth," Sam said.

That was a gloomy thought that no one wanted to think. But they had to think about what they could do or if they should just have a doctor come as soon as the baby was born.

After supper, the Dukes all went into the livingroom to play Lisa's new monopoly board game. The Dukes were known

famous for playing wild, wacky and loud games at the get togethers. "Come on Nathan, please try the game with us".

begged Lisa as she brought it into the livingroom.

Nathan shook his head. "No way. You always win the games!"

After Sam and the others laughed at that, Nathan looked at them. "No Seriously! It's like she's a genious or something!

she wins at every game!"

"Not at Scrabble I don't your better at that than I am". said Lisa pointing that out.

And so they settled down to play and picked their pieces out. The game looked new and different from the original

Monopoly game."

"I remember one game that I used to love to play. Candyland. I could play that one for hours". said Lori sitting next

to Luke.

"So could I!" said Sarah and Sandra at the same time and both giggled.Candyland used to be Sarah's favorite.

"I used to like to play with Power Ranger action figures", said Lisa shocking everyone. She looked up. "Seriously! me

and Will had all the action figures and playsets you name it. And we do our own battles against each other"

"You just don't strike me as the tomboy type", said Lori tsk tsking.

"It was better than playing with babydolls". said Lisa.

Luke was surprised. He remembered that Jenna wasn't really a girly girl the whole time they were dating. Then again it wasn't a surprise that Lisa wouldn't play with dolls. She had a few dolls before Jenna had taken her, but for Jenna not to give his daughter any dolls would be normal for her.

"Did you ever ask Jenna for a doll, Lisa?" Lori asked.

"Once. She said no. That all dolls are expensive. of course she had no problems giving Will G.I. Joes' and Transformers," Lisa said ruefully. Luke didn't know what to say about that. His daughter had been denied toys that girls played with.

Luke and Lori sat in front of the fire in each other's arms. All the children had gone to bed and Luke and Lori sat in companionable silence, kissing each other at intervals. Luke was kissing her throat gently when Lori spoke.

"Luke, what do you think about what Jenna did to Lisa by not giving her a doll?" Lori asked, covering his lips with her hand.

"I feel angry. Lisa had so many dolls when she was taken. But Jenna prevented that by not giving her any. I forgive Jenna, but it's not easy," Luke said.

"I know. I feel so angry at her sometimes. She nearly killed Lisa twice and claimed that she loved her and Will. But after today I never want to think about her again," Lori said, smoothing her husband's face with her soft, gentle hands.

"I don't either. You're the one I love," Luke said, picking her up and carrying her upstairs to their room. They fell asleep in each other's arms and tried to forget what had happened with Jenna and Lisa.

Lori Leigh Duke had forgotten her harasser for several days now. Focusing on the kids, had made her forget her own

problems. Lori Leigh spent her time enjoying doing the normal family things. Having Family get togethers, Family

meals nightly. But now they had to get into the normal routine again. Sandra and Lisa were now enrolled in public school

and were gone during the day.

Luke had went with Will to do some men bonding time. Luke had wanted to take Will fishing. Lori was a bit paranoid

about letting them go out and leave her alone, but she faked a smile and assured them she would be alright.

After everyone left, Lori Leigh sighed. She had the house to herself again. Lori Leigh took care of all the chores,

watched a few of her stories. And was reading by the time she recieved the strange phone call.

"Hello, Dukes residence", said Lori listening in on the phone.

She heard nothing on the other end except heavy breathing then in a raspy voice "I"m watching you, I know where you live and

your not safe".

Lori Leigh was getting impatient with these kind of calls.For all she knew it could be some creep randomly dialing their

number from a local telephone book.

"If you don't stop calling here,I'm going to call the police and file a report!" Lori said angrily into the phone.

More heavy breathing.

Getting really annoyed, Lori Leigh hung up the phone. She went to the kitchen to make herself something to eat for lunch

when the phone rang again.

Grabbing it she said "Stop calling here! I mean it!" She snapped into the phone.

"You forgot to lock the back door". said the raspy voice again.

Lori Leigh's heart began to pound wildly, what if the intruder was in the house?!

Will enjoyed the time spent with his father. All the years of growing up without him, having male bonding time was a lot of fun. Luke and Will put their equipment in the SUV and got in to go home. Will noticed that his father was in better spirits than the night before.

"You okay now, Dad?" Will asked when they stopped at a light.

"Sure I am. After what happened with your mother yesterday and those pictures she got," Luke said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"What pictures?" Will asked.

"Just some pictures from a fan that was a little inappropriate. They terrified your mother. She thinks someone might be stalking her," Luke said stiffly.

"Considering it's our family I'm not too surprised. Layla was abused by Rick before she married Bo, Lisa and myself were kidnapped by one of your ex-girlfriends, my own wife was abused by her father and one of her ex-boyfriends, Sarah was nearly killed a few times by Darcy who thinks she's in love with Nathan and Darcy nearly killed Sarah's brother Sam who's engaged to Lisa. No one comes into this family without some excitement," Will said ruefully.

"Very funny," Luke said wryly.

"I'm serious. There's never a dull moment when it comes to our family," Will quipped, causing Luke to laugh.

"You're probably right, Son. I just worry so much about your mother and the rest of you. I fall asleep at night with her in my arms," Luke said.

"I know that one. I do the same thing with Alicia. I guess it's something that makes me feel better. Holding her at night in my arms," Will said

"Tell me about it. Do you, Alicia, and the kids want to come for supper tonight? The way we fished it looks as if we caught enough to feed an army," Luke said, changing the subject.

"Sure. Just drop me off at the house and I'll see what Alicia thinks," Will said. Will and Luke didn't know that Lori was in terrible danger.

Lori was scared to death. So she raced into her and Luke's bedroom upstairs and locked the door. In there, she kept her

cell phone, a gun for protection, and so she grabbed the gun and loaded it with bullets with nervous and shaking hands.

She hated when Luke left her alone in the big house of theirs. It now felt empty except for the intruder that may be

in the house. Lori Leigh locked the bedroom door and put a dresser up against it. That would hold until Luke could

possibly get there. In the meantime, she had to hide, Lori went into the closet, inside the closet was a trapdoor up to

the attic. In case of emergencies like this one, she could go up in the attic until help arrived.

Lori frantically climbed up the shelves of the closet organizer and helped herself to the top that led to the attic.

Downstairs, Lori could hear the intruder throwing things around, and she winced when she heard glass and plates being

shattered. "Where are you,, Lori Duke!" the man bellowed downstairs.

Lori Leigh turned on her cell phone and tried to call Luke. Lori hoped he would answer right away, she didn't have long

to speak, the phone rang and rang. Please pick up, she thought frantically.

Lori felt relieved when Luke's voice came on the phone. "Hello?" asked Luke. "Luke, it's me, Lori. Someone has broken into

our house! I'm in the attic and I have the bedroom locked and have a gun with me. But I don't know how long I can keep

him distracted! Lori hoped that Will came with him. Together they could take the psycho down.

Luke felt his heart thud as his wife sobbed into the phone. Will was sitting next to him, a concerned look in his green eyes.

"Hang on, Lori. We'll be right there," Luke said, taking a sharp u-turn as he disconnected the line.

"Is Mom okay?" Will asked, clutching the dash.

"I hope so. Someone's in the house and she's hidden herself in the attic," Luke said, drumming the wheel with his fingers.

Luke pulled into the driveway and jumped out of the car before he even turned off the engine. He and Will hid behind a corner. Luke tried to figure out how to get inside without causing any problem as Will called Bo.

Will get through on the third ring. "Uncle Bo, it's me. Someone's in the house with Mom and we need backup," Will said, leaving no room for argument.

Will was silent for a few seconds before he disconnected the line. "Uncle Bo says he'll be here in a few minutes. He says to wait until he gets here," Will said, pushing a strand of dark curly hair out of his eyes.

"Well, I'm not going to wait. I'm going in now. You can wait if you want to. Just tell Bo what's happening when he get's here," Luke said, leaving his son before Will could complain. Luke prayed as he went around the building, looking for an open window.

Lori sighed a bit relieved that Luke was on his way. The man thrashed about, now found his way into Luke and Lori's

bedroom. Lori winced at the noise he made, growing more scared as he hollered her name.

"I know your in here, Lori!" he shouted it sounded like the man was drunk. Drunk men were the most dangerous as Bo and

Luke always told her.

Lori could hear him making his way towards the closet and she gasped trying to hold her breath. "I know your hiding

in here somewhere!" the man yanked the closet door open and thrashed about.

Lori Leigh began to cry, how much longer could she pretened to be brave without Luke around.

Suddenly, the attic door was yanked open by the psycho man. His eyes looked wild, and he had a gun.

Lori Leigh gasped and moved further back into the attic but soon he was onto her like a wild cat.

"YOu've been avoiding me, how dare you!" he said pointing the gun at her.

Lori Leigh had a gun with her but she didn't know if she would be sane enough to use it. "Sir, I'm sorry if I did you

wrong, but shooting someone isn't the way. Do you want to spend the rest of your life in jail?" her voice wavered as

she asked this.

"I don't care! You deserve to die!" the fan said wildly.

Lori Leigh gulped she brought the gun out prepared to shoot. The man knocked the gun out of her hands, and pushed her

to the ground "YOur going to die Lori Leigh!" he put the gun to her throat.

Luke heard the threat as he made his way to the bedroom that he and his wife slept in. He peered around the corner. Lori was on the ground, a gun pointed at her.

Praying quickly Luke tackled the man and attempted to grab the gun, knocking the man out with one quick punch between the eyes. "Luke?" Lori asked in a shaky voice as Luke took the bullet cartridge out of the gun.

"Are you all right, Baby?" Luke asked, his voice coming out hard. Lori then flung herself in Luke's arms, kissing him all over his face.

"I was so scared, Luke," Lori sobbed as she kissed his lips gently.

"I know. I was too. Come on. Let's get you outside," Luke said, picking his wife up in his strong arms and carrying her outside. Lori buried her lips in his neck as he carried her downstairs and they left the house. Bo stood there with Will.

"How is she?" Bo asked as Luke put his wife down.

"Scared. The man who was stalking her is upstairs. I knocked him out. He's drunk," Luke said, holding his wife in his arms.

"Lori, you gonna be okay?" Bo asked.

"I think so. I just want Luke to hold me," Lori said, her voice shaking.

"Sure. Luke, we'll go in your house now and bring him out," Bo said as he, Will, and Enos went inside the house.

"You sure you're going to be okay, Baby?" Luke asked, twining her silky red curls around his fingers.

"Yes. Just stay close to me, Luke," Lori said, grabbing huge fistfuls of his plaid shirt.

"I promise. Just calm down, Lori, and kiss me," Luke said, raising her chin slightly and kissing her lips soundly. Lori sighed deeply and wrapped her slender arms around his shoulders as they kissed.

"I love you," Lori said when they broke apart.

"I love you too. Now that you're feeling better Will and myself caught a lot of fish. I think we're going over to their house as soon as this gets straightened out," Luke said, sitting down on the hood of his car and pulling Lori onto his lap.

"That sounds good," Lori said, nodding off. 15 minutes later they were at Will and Alicia's house.

Seafood and a family get together sounded great to Lori Leigh Duke as they made their way over to Will and Alicia's house.

And she would get to see her grandkids again!

Lori was gratefull that Luke burst into their bedroom when he did because if he hadn't Lori didn't think she would have

survived. Somehow the Lord always knew when to send Luke to help her whenever she was in troubly. And Luckily, Luke had

been their every time. So did Bo to.

Lori Leigh had closed her eyes during the ride to relax and calm down her nerves. It had helped. By the time they arrived,

Lori was pretty much her old self again and as long as she was with Family, she could keep her mind off of what had

happened.

They knocked on the door and Alicia happily let them in. She heard briefly from Will what had happened, and hugged Lori

tightly "It'll be okay Lori". Lori nodded and hugged her in return.

Little Luke, and Haylie Will and Alicia's second child, came running up to them excitedly "Grandma, Grandpa!" they

shouted. Little Luke clung to Luke, and Haylie clung to Lori's leg begging to be picked up.

Lori smiled at the two kids, and then picked Haylie up into her arms. The little girl had Alicia's blonde hair except hers

was curly and in bows. Haylie also wore a purple dress.

"Gosh, your dress looks so pretty, Haylie! You look like a princess". said Lori smiling at her granddaughter.

"I do?"

"OF course! You are my little princess" said Lori kissing her on the cheek. Haylie grinned as she said that "You look

pretty to". she said. Haylie was now 2, and Little Luke was about 8.

The others were outside. Bo and Will were near the grill and talking, and Layla and Alicia were in the kitchen fixing

up food to go with the Seafood. Lori joined the women in the kitchen, and Luke went outside with the grandkids.

Luke went outside, holding his granddaughter in one arm and his grandson in the other. Will and Bo were at the grill and Nathan and Sam were talking and joking. On stepping up to his youngest son Luke could smell smoke. Nathan had to have put out a fire before coming here.

"Hey, Son," Luke said, clapping Nathan's shoulder gently as he set Little Luke and Hayley down.

"Hey, Dad. Will and Uncle Bo told us about what happened with that crazy fan," Nathan said, smiling weakly and rubbing his red-rimmed eyes. Luke remembered fighting fires when he was Nathan's age. Being tired and smelling like an ashtray was normal.

"Your mom's fine, Nathan. How are you?" Luke asked.

"Hard day at work and then I had to go to the store where I met up with Darcy. The girl just won't get the hint that I love Sarah and not her. This is one reason why I'm glad to be leaving Hazzard. She didn't flirt. I didn't give her the chance to, but I won't have to think that she'd try to hurt my wife or steal my baby," Nathan said, wearily.

"I hear you there. We left Hazzard for awhile because of the dangers from people like Jenna. We just didn't think that she'd try to steal your brother and sister when she realized that forcing me to divorce your mother and making me marry her wouldn't work. She realized that I just didn't love her," Luke said.

"I'll be glad when the baby's born and we can get out of here. I'm tired of looking over my shoulder and thinking that someone will hurt Sarah and the baby. She is so close to her due date. Just one more week," Nathan said.

Luke couldn't agree more. He wondered how Lori was doing. She had stayed in the kitchen with Daisy, Alicia, Sandra, Lisa, Layla, and Sarah.

Lori in the meantime was doing just fine she was busy talking to Daisy, and helping out with cooking. So were Sandra

and the other girls.

Layla in the meantime, was watching and listening to the women cook and talk. She had decided to help in making a

brocolli and cheese casserole.

Being married to Bo was so wonderful! He did a great job of protecting her and the kids

Layla was still pregnant with Bo's twins and she felt so fat that she could no longer wear jeans or even stretch pants.

Instead she had to wear Lori's maternity gowns that she had passed on to her. Layla was now in her eighth month and had

just found out that the twins would be two girls. She decided to name them Calleigh, and LauraAnne.

Glancing over at Sarah, Layla could to relate to the girl from being in pain to being bone tired. Sarah was also

pregnant but was due at anytime and was complaining that the pregnancy was taking too long.

Layla chuckled knowing what she meant. She had promised Sarah that on tuesday, she and her could go to some spa treatment

for pregnant women only.

Layla still wore her hair down, the way Bo liked it. It was longer now, and in layers. Layla finished the casserole then

stood up to place it in the oven.

Sandra beat her to it "Aunt Layla, let me help you with that, you don't need to move much!"

"Actually, I need to move around a good bit, my feet are killing me". Layla got up and went to go outside to find Bo.

Bo watched as the kitchen door opened and his pregnant wife came out. Seeing Sarah and Layla made him feel like Steve Martin in the second "Father of the Bride" movies. The Duke family had two extremely pregnant women in it.

Bo turned the grill over to Will and walked over to Layla. "Are you almost done with the food?" Layla asked as Bo played with one of her dark curls.

"In a few more minutes. How are you feeling?" Bo asked tenderly.

"I feel fine. I just wanted to see my handsome husband," Layla said, gripping his hands in hers and bringing them to her lips.

"I'm glad. How are the girls?" Bo asked, pulling his hands out of hers and touching her protruding stomach. He felt a slight kick.

"Impatient to get out. They are just like their father," Layla said.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Bo asked, taking his wife's hand in his and walking in the direction of a stream.

"I thought you'd never ask. My feet hurt and I was hoping you could rub them for me," Layla said with a sigh as she sat down on a log next to Bo.

"Sit still," Bo said as he took one of her feet and pulling off her shoe started rubbing.

"That feels so good," Layla said as Bo's thumbs ran over a sore spot on the ball of her foot,

Layla relaxed just as Bo was giving both of her feet a foot message. It felt good to go for a walk after sitting for

some time that day to take a break from housework, and cooking. She sat there enjoying one of Bo's famous messages. He was

so good at it too. Too bad he didn't become a message therapist. Layla moaned happily as Bo messaged her feet. Where

they walked to had a gorgeuos setting. Trees was everywhere, a waterfall even stood nearby the lake where they sat, and

some people were out walking their dogs and babies.

Layla loved every moment that she spent with Bo alone. It was hard to find time alone at the house with the kids always

around, so Layla and Bo both took the time once a week to spend together themselves.

"The messages feel so good", Layla said repeating it. She opened her eyes and smiled at Bo. "Your such a great father

and husband", she said.

Bo released her foot and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you. I think you are a wonderful mother," Bo said, nuzzling her neck with his nose.

Layla turned to face him and ran her fingers gently over his face. "Bo, are you okay with the names I've been thinking about," Layla said, resting her head in his shoulder as he played with her hair.

"Of course I am. I love you too much to argue with you when you're pregnant. I could lose," Bo quipped, as her silky curls slid off his fingers.

"That's why you let me pick those names? You didn't want to lose an argument," Layla said.

"Nope. I know when I'm being an idiot Arguing with you would make me one. A big one," Bo said cheerfully.

Layla giggled as she raised her head from his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "I love you, Bo," Layla said as she kissed his lips firmly.

"I love you too," Bo said as they broke apart briefly and then Bo kissed her. Bo and Layla walked back to the Will and Alicia's house like two teenagers in love.

They had a scrumptious buffet meal of seafood that day. Bo and and Layla stayed at Will and Alicia's awhile, then it was

time to go home. Layla smiled as they entered their home. Layla loved their home it was a big log cabin house, with a

wrap around deck, and Bo even owned some farmland.Feeling a bit tired, Layla let the children watch some tv,and began to clean

up the house. As she came into the kitchen, Layla noticed the machine was blinking. Layla checked the messages. First

one was Enos saying that Rick had escaped from jail. Layla's heart began to pound and she got a sick feeling. If Rick

was truly out, he'd be looking to kidnap her again! The second message was from Rick "Hey Layla, its me look, I want

to apoligize for the jerk i was beign and was hoping we'd get a bite to eat sometime". Layla gripped the counter top,

as she began to sway some feeling faint. She didn't hear Bo walk in.

Bo caught his wife before she collapsed on the linoleum floor. He helped her over to the couch and sitting beside her cradled her in his arms like he always did when she was upset. Her erratic breathing slowed down as Bo rubbed her back gently and her hands released the plaid shirt he was wearing.

"Bo, that was Rick," Layla said, looking into her husband's eyes.

"I know. Just calm down," Bo said, kissing her through her hair.

"Bo, I'm so scared. He kidnapped me and shot you where I nearly lost you," Layla said, smoothing his face gently with her hands.

"I know, Darlin.' I know," Bo said. All he could do was comfort her while she cried. All this stress and worry couldn't be good for his children.

"Bo, what do I do? He wants to see me," Layla whimpered as Bo planted kisses all down her face.

"You don't do anything. I don't want you near him. I'm not about to forget that he kidnapped you and tried to force you to marry him," Bo said, cupping her face gently as he twined his fingers in her curly dark hair.

"I don't want to see him, Bo. The last time he took me he came close to making me kiss him and you're the only person I want to kiss," Layla said, giving Bo a butterfly kiss on the lips.

"You're the only one I want to kiss to. I've always wanted to kiss you; every moment of every day," Bo said before he kissed her lips again. They spent the rest of their night watching movies and fell asleep in each others' arms.

The next morning seemed a little brighter for Layla. She kissed Bo as she got up to go make his lunch for work. Usually for his lunch, Layla just packed him Sandwiches, and sometimes canned soup that he could heat up for lunch.

Today she made him homemade chicken salad sandwiches, packed him some fruit, and a soft drink. Sundrop was his favorite soda. Layla smiled, she loved being Bo's wife. He never treated her like Rick did, instead he treated her with respect and gave her lots of love.

Last night Layla wanted to be in his arms forever. Bo had always made her feel safe. Layla hesitated. She didn't want Bo to go into work knowing full well that Rick was out on the loose today. Layla decided to stay over at Alicia's house today and help her watch the babies and they would go do some shopping to as well. And Lori would also be coming over. Usually the three women always found something to do.

Layla decided not to convince Bo to stay home from work. She knew people needed him more than she did, and plus, Layla didn't like for someone to feel like they always had to constantly watch over her. She loved Bo to pieces and everything, but she didn't want him to feel he had

to always protect her. Not that she didn't love his protecting, she did. She just didn't want to

be a burden or some damsel in distress again. "Morning handsome", she saw Bo come down the stairs sleepily, in his sherriff uniform, and his hair had been neatly brushed.

Layla knew she had to get the kids ready for School soon, but she wanted to see her handsome husband off to work. She handed him his lunch.


	6. Rick's Return

Bo yawned as he took his lunch from Layla. Bo had stayed up half the night, watching his wife sleep, her face buried in his chest. Bo was glad that Enos was picking him up today. Chances were he was going to fall asleep if he even tried driving to work.

"Bo, are you okay? You look tired," Layla said as Bo sat at the breakfast table and she massaged his shoulders with her hands.

"I'll be fine. That feels so good," Bo said, reaching up and gently massaging her face with his hand.

"I just love you so much. Bo, if you want I can just call your job and you can stay home today," Layla said, sitting on Bo's lap and running her fingers through his hair.

"Someone has to work around here. Considering that you're having the babies soon, we need the money for hospital bills," Bo said wearily.

"Just tell me that you're not driving to work," Layla said.

"Nope. Enos is picking me up as soon as you take the kids to school," Bo said, standing up. Layla wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You will come home if you feel too tired, will you?" Layla asked worriedly.

"I promise. Now kiss me, Layla," Bo said, pressing his lips firmly to hers. Layla sighed deeply as she kissed him back.

"I love you," Layla whispered softly as they broke the kiss.

"I love you too. You'd better take the kids to school now before they're late," Bo said, kissing Layla through her curly hair. After he kissed his children goodbye he waited for Enos, unaware that Rick was watching his family leave.

Layla sighed as she watched Bo leave with Enos for work. It was time to get the kids, and drive them on to school. Layla looked outside to see what the weather would be like. It was cloudy and looked like they would be getting rain all day.

"Okay, Kids, we need to get going!" Layla grabbed their backbacks, and lunches as well and handed them and their coats. The kids came bounding down the stairs after brushing their teeth and hair and grabbed their stuff.

"Mom, I have soccer practice this afternoon and I need to be there at 3!" said Amy excitedly. Amy had taken interests in School sports. She had Bo's hair and eyes and Layla's facial features. Danny

looked more like his father with blonde hair and blue eyes too.

Layla "Okay, we'll definately make it this afternooon", Layla promised and as usually good at keeping her promises. Layla hated to dissapoint her two children. She loaded them into the Mini-van and drove down the driveway. The day started out normal and they were almost on their way to School about a few miles down the road, when things began to go wrong.

It first started with the heavy morning traffic. "Oh great", muttered Layla to herself "Kids, looks like your going to be late for School" Layla looked outside the van and saw there had been a wreck involving three cars, and two police cars were now on the scene.

Layla then was startled by someone approaching the vehicle with a gun "Open the door!" the hooded person pointed the gun at her. "Open, or I'll shoot!" The kids in the back stared at the man

and looked at their mom concerned.

"Okay, don't shoot, please, and I'll give you the van!" said Layla . She then opened it, and let the person inside. The pursuer got in keeping the gun trained on Layla "Its me Layla", RIck revealed

himself.

"Rick! Your not suppose to come near me!" Layla panicked.


	7. The Rescue

Bo was worn out and fighting a losing battle to stay awake. Usually he slept better at night, but all he could do the night before was watch Layla as she slept in his arms. Bo's head fell forward and landed on his arms. He figured he could take a small nap as this day in Hazzard was slow.

Darcy wasn't bothering Nathan and the ;last anyone heard from Rick was that he was visiting a relative. Bo had contacted the prison just a few minutes ago and they had said that Rick would go back to prison if he made any contact with Bo or Layla as it was in violation of his restraining order.

Bo wished he felt better about the whole thing, but some feeling was nagging him. Something just didn't feel right.

Layla felt helpless as Rick kept the gun on her and drove the van. Layla had simply told the kids to behave and do what Rick asked them to. Rick was behind the steering wheel and happy to have Layla back. Now that the Sherrif man wasn't here, they could have some happiness. Only main problem was, his children were in the back.

Layla glanced at Rick and at the gun. Her mind was terrified of all the possible things that could go wrong in this car ride. She silently prayed he wouldn't harm the children and would spare them. Layla should have seen this coming! She felt like a terrible mother that she couldn't protect the children right then, and she only hoped they didn't blame her for this.

Rick drove in traffic for awhile and hummed along to some country music on the radio. He was playing some Johnny Cash music. "I just love Johnny Cash", he said. Then he looked at his new family. "We're going to stop and eat lunch soon, anyone want some Mcdonald's?" he looked at Layla and the kids, he didn't want them starving on such a long ride.

Layla looked at her children in the back who nodded and hadn't said a word since they left the house this morning. Layla saw that Amy and Danny was concerned for their mother and her unborn twins. "Food sounds great", said Amy tagging along knowing her father would want her to be brave and tough.

Layla looked at Rick "You heard them, they want Mcdonalds" Layla then slid her cell phone underneath the car seat so that Amy could text her father. She slid it under so Rick couldn't see.

Amy picked up the phone and held her breath as she typed in her father's private message on it. She hoped that whoever it was that had taken her, her brother, and mother wouldn't her the dial tone or the panel as it beeped.

Bo was startled awake as his phone beeped. Rubbing his eyes he flipped it open. "Daddy, help." Bo started in shock at the two words on the phone.

Bo bolted out of his seat and picked up his gun and holster. Whatever was going on one of his kids was in trouble. He needed to get home and find out what was wrong. Did Layla fall downstairs and hurt herself? And why wasn't Amy or Danny calling him by telephone? Also why weren't they at school?

Bo only hoped that Rick hadn't taken them. The last time he had Bo had nearly died.

The man and Mommy came back to the car. Mommy held two happy meals in her hands and two small drinks. Judging from her face she looked as if she was going to start crying. Mama handed the food and drinks to Amy and Amy handed her brother his food as the man started the car. Apparently he had told Mama to hand him the keys; which she did.

Layla had sighed as they pulled out of the McDonald's parking lot. She hoped that Bo had gotten Amy's texted message. And, Layla hoped that Bo remembered to wear a bullet proof vest, and brought backup this time with him besides trying to take Rick down on his own. If he got Will and Luke to help, they could take Rick down with no problem.

Layla just hoped that Rick didn't do anything to harm the children. If anything, Rick should let them go free, and just take her since she was all he really wanted. Layla knew that Rick didn't want the kids, he would just kill them later on the trip and Layla wanted to spare them if possible.

"Rick, why don't you just let the kids go? It's me who you really want, not them". said Layla.

Rick thought about what she had said. It was true, he didn't want the kids, and they would just be in the way and try anything to rescue Mommy, and he couldn't let that happen. Looking from Layla and to the kids, Rick didn't want to hurt them and he didn't want Layla to be hurt. He just wanted to be with her. "Okay, I'll let them go in one condition that I get to keep you".

Layla swallowed hard. She hated to do this to Bo, but she had no choice. She had to spare her children and plus a gun was pointed to her at all times. She knew once the kids were let go, they

would contact their father with the cell their mom gave them, and they would be able to provide the police Bo and Will all the info they need to find their mother. "Okay, you can have me, Rick". Layla gave in knowing her heart was breaking.

Rick looked at the kids "You two are free to go, but I get to keep your mommy understood?!" he said in a firm tone. Both kids nodded and got out.

Bo, Luke, and Will went down the highway. Knowing people like Rick he would take Layla and the kids over the state lines. Bo had found out that Rick had hailed from Florida so that's where he'd take Bo's wife and the kids.

Bo braked hard as he saw two small forms trudging down the road. "Daddy!" Amy shrieked and both kids ran to their father's open arms, nearly bowling him over.

"Are you two all right?" Bo asked, pulling his son and daughter back to look them in the eyes.

"Yes, Daddy, but that man took Mama," Amy protested as Will and Luke stopped their cars and joined Bo and the kids.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Will asked his young cousins.

"No. Mama told him to let us go. That he wanted her. He did what she asked," Amy said, sniffling as tears rolled down her face.

"It's all right, Sweetheart," Bo said, wiping her face gently.

"Daddy, he scared me. He held a gun on Mama," Amy whimpered as Bo took her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"I know, but you have to be my big girl now. Can you tell me which way they went?" Bo asked, looking first at Danny and then Amy.

"Yes, Daddy," Amy and Danny both said. All of them then got into the cars and followed the road that Amy pointed out.

Layla nervously watched Rick as he drove ahead happily humming along to the radio. As long as he stayed happy, Layla would stay alive and her life wasn't in any real danger. She missed Bo and the kids so much it made her want to cry all over again. But she couldn't start crying in front of Rick now.

"Where are we going?" Layla asked after he got through finishing his favorite song. Rick replied "We're going to Florida, I got a place there that is real nice for us, it's a two story house, but first, I want to stop somewhere and get some fresh air, don't you?"

Layla just nodded she hoped and prayed that the kids would be alright and that Bo had already found them. She was glad that Rick let them go, she didn't want any harm to come to them. "Rick, I'm glad that you let the kids go. You really didn't need them, you know that?" Layla started a conversation.

Rick nodded "Yeah I know I really didn't want to hurt em they were really well behaved kids. You and Bo brought them up well. I can't believe he is making you have more". he asked indicating her pregnant stomach.

"BO didn't make me have children, Rick. We both wanted children", she said looking at Rick. Rick just shrugged and pulled into some woods that had a road in it. There was a park nearby, and some benches and lake "Lets go check this place out". HE went to Layla's side and opened the car door out.

Bo pulled into the park. He had managed to catch up with the SUV that Layla drove shortly after he, Luke, and Will had picked up the kids. Bo looked over at Amy. She was sound asleep, her small head on Bo's knee.

Bo stopped the car and opened the door soundlessly, so as not to wake up his daughter. Amy was a very light sleeper. Bo exited the car, praying silently as he made his way through the trees. Bo froze as he saw his wife and Rick. Rick wore a gun and was walking with Layla. Layla had a scared look on her face as Rick talked to her, stroking her face gently.

They finally got close enough to where Bo could hear their conversation. "Layla, all I wanted was you to marry me," Rick said.

"You have a funny way of showing love, Rick. You beat me and when I do get married you threaten and beat me and try to kill my husband and children," Layla said, her voice trembling.

"I just wanted you. You hurt me. It hurts me to see you pregnant," Rick commented, indicating Layla's swollen stomach.

"Rick, I love Bo. he has done more for me than anyone has done in my life. I think you need to get over it and get on with your life. It's not too late to walk away," Layla said, the desperation obvious in her voice.

"How could you love him? You married him the day after you met him!" Rick protested, wrapping a strand of Layla's hair around his fingers.

"I just do. He married me because he loves me. He said he was doing it because you beat me and he wanted to protect me. Every day he shows me that he loves me for more than that. That was something that you never showed me. You used to beat me to where I nearly died," Layla said.

Rick didn't have much of a chance to say to that. Bo then decided then was the chance to jump out of the bushes.

Layla saw Bo jump from the bushes armed with a gun. She just hoped that this time, he wore his bulletproof vest. She couldn't risk losing him again, she just couldn't. Layla's feet began to hurt her and she began to feel sick being with Rick.

Rick noticed Bo too and suddenly grabbed Layla in a hostage position and put the gun into her side, threatening her life, and the kids too. Rick stood near the edge of the cliff near the waterfall a wild crazy look in his eyes. He showed Bo he meant business.

"She's mine Bo Duke! Always has been since the beginning, you just stole her from me the day you met her at the fair and knew she was taken!" his hand shook with the gun.

Layla gulped as fear creeped into her eyes. She was held hostage once on the airplane when Bo and Will were on there and things went fine and she escaped, however she wasn't feeling very brave this time. What if her and the children were put at risk?!

Will watched from the bushes as Rick held Layla in his arms, the gun pointed at her. Without thinking what should be done Will jumped through the bushes and tackled Rick. He pushed Layla aside before she tumbled over into the falls.

Bo caught his wife in his strong arms and held her against his chest, stroking her hair as Will handcuffed Rick.

"Bo, I was so scared," Layla whimpered as Bo's lips went all over her face.

"I know, Darlin.' I was too. He didn't hurt you, did he?" Bo asked, cupping her face gently.

"No. Bo, I thought he would really force me to marry him this time," Layla said, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"It's okay. I'm here now, Sweetheart," Bo said, kissing her lips gently. Layla kissed him back and gasped in the middle of the kiss, touching her stomach.

"Layla, what's wrong?" Bo asked, touching her shoulder gently. He hoped it was nothing to do with the children. But judging from the pained look on her face it probably was.

Layla gasped again "Bo, I think I'm in labor, my water just broke, and i keep getting sharp pains!" Layla grabbed his shirt holding back the pain that obviously hurted her.

They both watched as Will arrested Rick, and put him in the back of the squad car. Layla was glad that Will had followed Bo she would hate to think what happen to Bo if Will had not come along.

Layla gasped in pain again as the pain in her grew worse "Bo, we need to go to the hospital, now!" Layla yelped in Pain holding her stomach. Layla thought to herself, it couldn't be good that her children were coming right now. Layla prayed silently they would make it.

Bo had moved his sleeping daughter to Luke's car. Luke would take care of both kids so Bo could drive Layla to the hospital. Layla was breathing hard as she pressed her hand against her stomach. "Hold on, Darlin.' Just breathe deeply," Bo ordered his wife calmly, touching her face with his rough hand.

"Bo, just drive," Layla said, screaming as another contraction hit.

Bo did as his wife wanted and drove, looking at her at intervals through the thirty minutes that it took to get to the hospital. He wondered if he could talk her through her pain. They had recently rented the movie "Amazing Grace" and William Wilberforce's wife had talked him through his laudanum addiction by talking about their baby.

"Remember that movie we watched the other night? What are the babies' names?" Bo asked, trying to control his breathing.

Layla looked over at Bo wondering what he was getting at. Then she remembered the movie and what the characters did through the pain. "Calleigh and Lauraanne". said Layla smiling at the thought of her two girls that would be with them soon if she could handle the pain that is. She looked at Bo trying to smile again.

"Okay. How are they going to look?" Bo asked as Layla squeezed his shoulder with her hand.

'They'll have blonde hair and blue eyes. Bo, it hurts," Layla said, clutching his shoulder spasmodically.

"I know, Darlin.' Just keep talkin' to me," Bo said, kissing his wife's lips when they stopped at a traffic light.

"I love you," Layla said, as a contraction went through her again.

"I love you too," Bo said, taking one hand off the wheel and gently touching her face with his callused palm.

Bo timed her contractions as they talked and each one would hit. It was twenty minutes apart now. Bo looked at his wife as she huddled close to his side, whimpering with pain.

It seemed as if they would never reach the hospital. Bo stopped the car and lifted his wife in his arms. He all but ran to the entrance, praying that Layla and the babies would be all right.


	8. Another baby coming?

The nurses immediately put Layla in a wheel chair and took her straight to the delivery room. Layla was thankfull they didn't have to wait. The contractions was hitting her hard now and it felt as if the babies wanted to come right then and there.

Layla looked around her Doctors and nurses moved about getting the neccessary equipment to deliver two babies. They soon placed Layla onto the bed and started to give her pain medication to numb the pain some. After 30 minutes, Layla began to feel better but she was already in labor.

Nurse "Okay Layla, when I tell you to push, you need to push with all your might, okay?" the nurse looked at her.

Layla nodded "Okay". How hard could birth be this time? Layla had two kids before separate, and thought this shouldn't be any different. Layla looked at Bo who had entered the room as well.

Bo came into the delivery room and took his place besides his wife. Bo wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her lips gently. "Bo, I'm glad you're here," Layla said, stifling a scream.

"I wouldn't miss our babies. Just hold on to me, Darlin,' " Bo said as Layla dug her fingernails into his shoulder.

Bo stayed with her for two hours as she labored through the contractions. The doctors kept saying they wanted her to wait until they were a minute apart, but it just wasn't time yet. In the middle of contractions Bo held a glass of ice to Layla's lips.

"Okay. We got through that one, Layla," Bo said, smoothing back his wife's sweaty curls.

"Bo, why is it taking so long?" Layla whimpered.

"I don't know, but I'm going to be here as long as you need me," Bo said, giving her a deep lingering kiss.

"I love you, Bo," Layla said, smoothing his face gently with her hands as another contraction started and she screamed in pain.

"Doctor, that was awfully close," Bo commented, holding his wife in his arms as she cried.

"I know, Mr. Duke. Five minutes since the last one. It's almost time," the doctor said as the contraction ended.

After six hours of Labor, Bo and Layla's twins were born. The Doctor smiled and handed each one to them "They are beautiful", he said .

Layla held Calleigh and Lauraanne in her arms they were so tiny, yet so fragile. Her forehead was

sweaty and she looked exhausted. "Bo, they are perfect". she kissed each one on the head.Layla never felt any happier. She was so glad they made it through the pregnancy allright.

Within the next hour the rest of the Duke family were oohing and ahhhhing over the twins. Lori took pictures and beamed happily for Bo and Layla. Sandra and Lisa begged to hold the two. They had become obsessed with babies ever since they visited the baby hospital room.

Bo looked at his wife. She was totally exhausted from the birth and smiled at him sleepily. "How are ya feelin,' Layla?" Bo asked after everyone left them alone.

"Sleepy. Bo, are the children healthy?" Layla asked, massaging his face gently with her hand.

"They are beautiful. Just like their mama. Now kiss me, Layla," Bo ordered his wife.

"Why?" Layla asked as Bo trailed his lips from her forehead to her lips.

"I haven't kissed you since I brought you in. Since when do I need a reason," Bo said, pressing his lips firmly against hers. Layla twined her hand in his hair as she kissed him back before falling asleep. After a few minutes Bo went to get coffee. He was going to stay at the hospital where he could check on his wife and make sure nothing would harm her.

Layla Duke was happy. Happy because she had two beautiful twins and happy that that Bo was

her the entire moment to see their beautiful daughters come into the world. Layla looked at Bo

"You never have to have a reason to kiss me", she said as she kissed his lips tenderly back.

When the twins were born, Layla was so happy to see them. They had their father's blonde hair

blue eyes, and her facial features.

Layla fell asleep before Bo left the room and she felt safe having him near. Everyone seemed excited about the twins.

That night, the nurses woke her up so she could feed the girls and eat a decent healhy evening Meal. Layla smiled as the nurse brought her two girls in "How are my girls?" she asked.

The nurse smiled at her "They are doing great. Just woke up from a nap."

Bo walked into the room as Layla ate a healthy meal. After losing blood and being in labor for so long the doctors said that she had to regain her strength slowly. "How ya feelin,' Darlin?' " Bo asked, kissing her lips gently and running his hand through her dark hair.

"Hungry and I want to go home. every time we have a baby I miss being next to you at night," Layla said.

"Me too. Since we're kinda far from Hazzard I had to get a hotel room and Danny slept with me last night while Amy slept with Sandra and Lisa. I can say that our son kicks," Bo said.

Layla laughed as she put down her fork. "Did Rick go to jail, Bo?" Layla asked.

"Yes. This time it's guaranteed. He's gonna get life. Now if we can do that to Darcy then we'd all be happy. She just always has an alibi when we question her," Bo said, picking up the fork and feeding his wife with a few kisses in between bites.

"I'm sure she'll get caught. Just because she's rich doesn't mean she owns you and the police," Layla said, cupping Bo's face gently.

""That's what she had the drugs for. She'll drug a guy until he thinks she's the most perfect girl on Earth. That's what Sarah and Sam think she's gonna do to Nathan. She'll give him such a concentrated dose that Nathan will be singing her praises before he realizes what he's doing," Bo said.

"Bo, don't worry. Nathan is a good, strong young man and he loves Sarah. Just feed me and then the nurse will bring our babies to us," Layla said, kissing Bo's lips gently. Bo kissed his wife back. He hoped she was right about Nathan. Right now he was going to do as his wife said and look at the two girls she had given him.

Sarah was relaxing on the couch at home after she got done with the house chores. It was now her eigth month of her pregnancy and she felt so uncomfortable and grouchy. She demanded for pizza every Friday, Chocolate trouffles during the week, and wanted Nathan to fix her favorite meal at least twice a week.

She knew she should get started on that garden she wanted to make, but Sarah didn't feel motivated and Darcy still flirting with her husband didn't make things better at all. She had the air

conditioner on that day on full blast. It was a hot summer's day and she wished Nathan came

home soon.

"Don't worry, Daddy will be home soon and with more food!" she tried telling her baby that but was she really just trying to tell herself that? sitting down Sarah tried to paint her toenails. She couldn't even reach them so she groaned. Guess she would have to get Alicia to do them for her. Sarah groaned. She hated being so fat. It made her feel not beautiful. that day she wore a pale yellow maturnity gown, and her brown hair was up in a ponytail. "I can't paint my toenails" she whined to herself. "And I'm a big fat grown Hippo". grabbing a snickers bar she began to eat it and started to get into soaps just like Layla and Alicia did when they got pregnant.

Sarah's favorite soaps was young and the restless and Bold and the Beautiful. There lives were always fascinating, never a dull moment. She was in the middle of watching Bold and Beautiful when Nathan came in. Chloe, her pet dog jumped into her lap wanting to be petted "At least you love me even if I am a fat Hippo". the dog barked.

Nathan kissed his wife's lips gently. "Of course I still love you. I like fat hippos," Nathan teased, earning him a smack against his chest before Sarah rose painfully to her feet and put one hand on her back.

"I don't know if I like hitting you or kissing you," Sarah said with a groan.

"I would prefer kisses. After a hard day of fighting fires they are a reward," Nathan said, pulling her into his arms and kissing her at intervals as they danced around the room to a CD featuring Peter Cetera songs.

"How was your day?" Sarah asked as they set the table for dinner.

"Long. At least Darcy didn't bother me today. I still think it's good that we're having Mama and Aunt Daisy bring this baby into the world. Knowing Darcy she'd steal the baby out of the hospital," Nathan said as he put the huge vat of spaghetti on the table.

"I have to go see the doctor tomorrow. Your mother and Alicia have agreed to take me," Sarah said after they prayed over the food.

"Just take a Will with you. I don't want one of Darcy's servants, who thinks he's in love with her, to try to hurt you," Nathan cautioned.

"Nathan, now that Darcy knows I'm having a baby I don't think she'll try to kill me. I think she'll try to keep me alive so she could take the baby once he or she is born. By the way we still need to find out if it's a boy or girl," Sarah said.

"I'm old-fashioned. I don't want to know," Nathan said, sucking up a mouthful of spaghetti through his lips and taking a slice of garlic bread.

"Nathan, after we eat can you paint my toenails? I tried, but I can't reach my toes because of the baby. I was going to ask Alicia and decided that you are the best one to ask," Sarah said.

"Sure. Just show me which color you like," Nathan had painted her toenails before. He didn't mind doing it, even though the stuff that she used smelled terrible.

As he did her toenails with a choice of color she liked a light blue, Sarah laughed as Nathan made a face at the horrible smell as he painted both feet. Soon he was finished.

That night, Sarah called Will to see if he would go to the hospital with her tomorrow. Will agreed that he would and Sarah felt happier and relieved.

The Doctor's office was crowded with expected mom's. Sarah went in not long after she arrived.

That day, they would have a sonogram done, and Sarah would get to find out the sex, if she wanted. Like Nathan, Sarah decided she wanted to be surprised herself.

At the Doctor's office, Sarah felt nervous and uncomfortable. She was afraid one of Darcy's servant's might be around. She leaned towards Will, feeling edgy.


	9. A not so happy ending

Hilary Duff stars as young 18 year old Sarah in this story. Tom welling stars as Nathan Duke.

Will sat on one side of Sarah and Alicia sat on another. "You okay?" Will asked,as Alicia wrapped her arm around Sarah's shoulders.

"I'm fine. Just a little nervous is all. I don't leave much because of what Darcy could do to me or the baby," Sarah said, sticking her lower lip out.

"She'd be foolish to try anything with me and Will here, Sarah," Alicia said, stroking Sarah's hair gently.

"That didn't stop her from trying to poison me at my wedding or flirting with my husband in public," Sarah said, trembling slightly.

"Right now she hasn't really done anything. The way me and Uncle Bo figure it she doesn't want to cause you to miscarry if she upsets you. She wants you to give birth to a healthy baby so she can take it later," Will said.

'Do you think she's figured out how to steal the baby?" Alicia asked, looking at her husband worriedly.

"How does anyone steal a child? I was in the backyard with Uncle Bo and Lisa was upstairs in a crib when Jenna kidnapped us. Someone really smart can steal a child who's really small, give that child enough sedatives so it won't cry, and disappear where the parents won't even think to look. The worst is that Darcy will have one of her servants do it and he'll be so drugged up that he won't realize that he's committing a crime," Will said.

"You'd think that those servants would know they were committing a crime," Alicia said.

"No. If they do they have stopped feeling guilty over it. Darcy keeps telling them how much she loves them while pumping the drug into them. Some of them have probably been taking that drug for years if Darcy found them like she did Sam," Will said.

"But why don't the police just arrest her, Will? She hurt Sam!" Sarah protested.

"I know, but the judge said that Sam alone is not enough to convict. Somehow we need to get more than him out of that mansion. Like maybe two or three of her servants to prove that Darcy did what she did to Sam," Will said. Little did anyone know that was easier said than done.

After they had waited for nearly an hour, Sarah was called into a room at the far end of the hallway. Alicia went with her and so did Will. Having them both with her made her feel a little better and with them nearby, Alicia was right, Darcy would be foolish to try anything.

The Doctor did the usuall procedure she made Sarah change into a gown, then she did an ultrasound to check on the baby which was doing healthy as expecting and growing. Sarah could now see the baby better than she did at first. It now struck her more, that they were actually going to be parents.

Sarah hoped she could bring their baby into a safe and stable home. And she hoped she would be a great mom.

The Doctor took down some brief notes "Would you like to know the sex, Sarah?" The Doctor smiled her long wavy dark hair was pulled into a ponytail, and she wore glasses. The Doctor's name was Doctor Melinda Williams and she appeared to be nice and easy to talk to. She was going to be with Sarah throughout most visits, and she would be at her and Nathan's home during the birth to make sure everything went smoothly.

"Yes, I would like to know!" Sarah squeaked out a little too excited. Ever since finding out she was pregnant, Sarah's obsession had become her baby. She was looking forward to bringing it into the

world, making a baby room, and picking out the names.

The Doctor laughed glad Sarah was excited "It's going to be a boy", she said writing down more notes even writing down Sarah's current condition.

"That is so great!. Nathan told me he didn't want to know the sex, but once he knows I know, it's going to drive him crazy wondering what its going to be!" Sarah said with a laugh and a grin on her face.

"Yeah, he will eventually want to know", said the Doctor. "Men don't like to be kept in suspense

for very long".

Nathan came home feeling tired and sooty. Today was full of putting out fires since Georgia was in a drought. He felt and smelled like an ashtray. He entered the house and smiled at the sound of Sarah's humming coming from the direction of the kitchen.

Nathan never could go shower unless he went to see his wife first. Sarah was browning hamburger meat. She was either going to make spaghetti or chili tonight. Since Sarah had gotten pregnant she ate Italian food or chili like crazy.

Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his arms, kissing her from her ear to her chin. "Welcome home, Nathan," Sarah said happily, turning in his arms and kissing his lips gently.

"How do you feel?" Nathan asked after they broke the kiss. Sarah massaged his face gently with her hands.

"Kind of a dumb question to ask a pregnant woman. But I'm fine. I just feel big and clumsy," Sarah said, a smile lighting her face.

Nathan then touched her protruding stomach. "How's the baby?" Nathan asked, feeling his son or daughter kick his hand through the material of Sarah's dress.

"The baby's fine too. Everything is right on schedule. He's just anxious to be born," Sarah said, cupping Nathan's face with her hands and giving him a long kiss.

"What makes you so positive it's a boy?" Nathan asked after he had cleaned up and he and Sarah where setting the table.

"Mother's intuition?" Sarah said, putting the huge vat of chili on the table.

"Well, I hope you're right. I still don't want to know," Nathan said as they sat down and prayed over the food. Nathan picked up the spoon and took some of the cornbread that Alicia had given Sarah this morning.

"So, did Darcy try to flirt with you today?" Sarah asked after a few minutes.

"No. She hasn't done that in the last three days. I'm hoping that she's changed her mind about wanting me," Nathan said, taking a huge bite of chili.

"Will said that she'd try to steal the baby though. That maybe that's one reason she hasn't tried anything. If she upsets me she could cause me to miscarry or go into labor early," Sarah said, squeezing Nathan's hand tightly.

"Probably. I think she's a lot like Jenna. You know, the woman who stole Will and Lisa all those years ago. If she couldn't have my father she would have Will and Lisa. Darcy, if she's decided to leave me alone, is probably thinking that if she can't have me she'll at least have my son or daughter," Nathan said.

"Nathan, I'm so scared for the baby. As soon as it's born how do I know that Darcy won't send one of her servants over and steal the baby?" Sarah said, a single tear streaking down her face.

Nathan didn't know what to say to that. All he could do was hold his wife in his arms and pray. it's what his father and Uncle Jesse would have done.

Dr. Melinda Williams stood in front of Darcy giving her the news as it was. Darcy was her cousin and they had been friends while growing up. "So, how's my baby?" Darcy asked.

"Oh, just fine. Sarah and her family came in today. It's a boy. Sarah wanted to know," Dr. Williams said, a bright smile on her face.

"And you'll deliver the baby?" Darcy asked as she and Melinda went to the dining room.

"Of course. I am a doctor. As soon as he's born I'll sedate both him and Sarah. You probably don't want her holding him and it'll be best if he doesn't cry out. Then I'll bring him here and give him to you. He'll grow up thinking you're his mother," Melinda said.

"It won't hurt him, will it?" Darcy asked nervously. Darcy didn't want her little boy hurt in the slightest.

"Of course not. Just a few drops of chloroform on a rag agaisnt his mouth and nose and it will seem like he's just taking a nap. And when he wakes up you'll be holding him," Melinda said.

"Thank you, Melinda," Darcy said, the relief evident in her voice.

"You're welcome. You are my cousin and my friend. I'm glad to be giving you this baby since you couldn't have his father for your husband," Melinda said as she left the house.

Darcy smiled as she went in to her supper. In a few more days Sarah's baby will be hers. She had even thought of the perfect name for him. She had always liked the name Peter and soon Peter would be home where he belonged.

Sarah after supper went into the extra bedroom to finish painting the bedroom for the baby and setting everything up. She was super excited about becoming a mom for the first time and went all out. The other week, Her, Layla, Lori, and Alicia all went shopping for baby stuff for Sarah. They got everything a baby needed. A Bassinet, dresser drawer which Sarah lovingly filled with diapers. Also,

she got toys stuffed toys she picked out for the baby and this week, she was going to get to buy those cute little it's a boy outfits she saw the other day. Complete with baby shoes.

Sarah finished painting the room a light blue. She always thought a boy or a girl could appreciate a blue room. When she was growing up, Sarah's bedroom was two different shades of blue. Since it was her favorite color. Once she finished, she admired her handiwork and decided to get started on the evenings chores. She did laundry, dusted, and cleaned both bathrooms.

Later that evening, Sarah wanted to watch a movie she rented with her husband. It was called "City of Angels". Sarah loved the story even though it had a very sad ending."Nathan, wanna watch a movie I rented? It's called City of Angels". Sarah joined him on their couch.

"Sure," Nathan said, sitting down and taking his wife in his arms as the movie started. Nathan wasn't really a Nicholas Cage fan. The only movies he did that Nathan liked was National Treasure and World Trade Center. Sarah watched National Treasure, but refused to watch World Trade Center.

"So what did you think?" Sarah asked, when the movie ended.

"Chick flick. Not my kind of movie. For my bachelor party me, Dad, Will, Uncle Bo, and Uncle Cooter watched Rambo and a fight on pay-per-view," Nathan said as the stood up.

"Well, you can't always watch war films," Sarah said, before she doubled over in pain and her breath came out in a short gasp.

"Sarah?" Nathan asked, sitting his wife back down on the couch.

"Something's wrong. Call the doctor and your mom," Sarah said as she screamed in pain.

Melinda entered Nathan and Sarah's house two hours later. "How is she?" Melinda asked Nathan's father.

"In pain. She screams every few minutes," Luke Duke said by way of explanation. Melinda went towards Sarah and Nathan's bedroom. Lori and Alicia Duke was by the bed where Sarah lay on the bed. Nathan was next to his wife, his arm around her shoulders, propping her up.

"Doctor, I'm glad you're here," Sarah said, gritting her teeth in pain.

"Lori, I need you to go boil water. Alicia, I need you to get some rags and blankets. Nathan, go downstairs. Your mother, sister, and I can take care of this," Melinda said, hoping none of them questioned her. As soon as they left she would sedate Sarah and perform a c-section. As soon as the baby was removed she would drug the baby and sew Sarah back up and hand the baby to one of Darcy's servants outside the window.

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked skeptically.

"I'm positive. Now get," Melinda said, pushing all three out the door. She pulled out chloroform out of her doctor's bag and prepared the shot.

A few hours later after the emergency delivery, Sarah woke up still a bit drowsy from the sedative. The Doctor had given her so much, that it made her go to sleep while the Doctor did the C-section. When Sarah woke up, the Doctor was gone, and so was... her baby! Where did her baby boy go?

Sarah shot up in bed fearing the worst had happened. Someone kidnapped her baby! How could she have been so naive in letting a Doctor they hardly knew do the Delivery like this?! Sarah gritted

her teeth in anger, and let the tears fall. "Nathan! where is our baby?" Sarah cried out.

Alicia looked over at Sarah as her and Lori entered the room. How were they going to tell Sarah that

the baby and the Doctor had dissapeared? Sarah now wished Nathan hadn't left the room. If he hadn't, chances are her baby would still be here. Alicia went over to Sarah and Lori did to try to calm her down "I don't want to calm down! Where is my baby, how come he's not with me?! Nathan!"

Nathan held his wife in his arms as she cried. He had just given her the worst news that a mother could hear. The doctor had left, but not before she left a note saying Sarah had lost the baby. "Nathan, where did she take the baby? I want to hold him," Sarah whimpered as Nathan stroked her hair gently.

"She said that when babies die they have to take them to the hospital. She also said they'd bury the baby in the graveyard plot for babies that die in delivery. it was all in a note," Nathan said, his voice breaking. His son had died and he had never even had a chance to see or hold him either.

Sarah cried bitterly, unaware that her baby was still alive and well.

Melinda walked into the mansion, holding the sleeping baby in her arms. It had been so easy to perform the surgery and take the baby out of his mother. Sarah hadn't woken up once. Also drugging the baby was easy too. Melinda entered the parlor, where a servant was giving Darcy's feet a pedicure.

Darcy stood as her cousin entered the room. "Is that my baby?" Darcy asked, walking over to Melinda. Melinda held out the blue bundle to her.

"Yes. It's a boy," Melinda said as Darcy took the bundle in her arms and uncovered the sleeping baby's face.

"He's so beautiful," Darcy gushed, kissing the baby's soft head. Right now Darcy looked happy with the baby.

"Do you want me to examine him when he wakes up?" Melinda asked as Darcy, hugged the baby tightly.

"Yes. Do you think there'll be any problems?" Darcy asked.

"No. I didn't give him enough of the sedative to hurt him, but all babies need to be examined," Melinda pointed out as Darcy took the baby upstairs and put him in a basinette.

Nathan held his wife in his arms as she cried. He had just given her the worst news that a mother could hear. The doctor had left, but not before she left a note saying Sarah had lost the baby. "Nathan, where did she take the baby? I want to hold him," Sarah whimpered as Nathan stroked her hair gently.

"She said that when babies die they have to take them to the hospital. She also said they'd bury the baby in the graveyard plot for babies that die in delivery. it was all in a note," Nathan said, his voice breaking. His son had died and he had never even had a chance to see or hold him either.

Sarah cried bitterly, unaware that her baby was still alive and well.

Melinda walked into the mansion, holding the sleeping baby in her arms. It had been so easy to perform the surgery and take the baby out of his mother. Sarah hadn't woken up once. Also drugging the baby was easy too. Melinda entered the parlor, where a servant was giving Darcy's feet a pedicure.

Darcy stood as her cousin entered the room. "Is that my baby?" Darcy asked, walking over to Melinda. Melinda held out the blue bundle to her.

"Yes. It's a boy," Melinda said as Darcy took the bundle in her arms and uncovered the sleeping baby's face.

"He's so beautiful," Darcy gushed, kissing the baby's soft head. Right now Darcy looked happy with the baby.

"Do you want me to examine him when he wakes up?" Melinda asked as Darcy, hugged the baby tightly.

"Yes. Do you think there'll be any problems?" Darcy asked.

"No. I didn't give him enough of the sedative to hurt him, but all babies need to be examined," Melinda pointed out as Darcy took the baby upstairs and put him in a basinette.

Darcy held the little boy in her arms. He was such a cutie! Even though she couldn't have Nathan to herself, she now held a little piece of him. Once the baby was older, Darcy was going to die his hair blonde. So that way, everyone wouldn't be suspicious about the boy having darker hair than hers. She would do it in a safe way so that his hair wouldn't fall out. "I'm going to be the best mommy ever to you!" she gushed.

To be continued in the upcoming Sequel Power of Love. Keep the reviews coming and read the Sequel!


End file.
